Resolutions
by WickedRose
Summary: Set after the defeat of Apocalypse. The Acolytes acquired a new member, and she has a mission, a mission that could help Rogue control her powers and get together with a certain Cajun. First fic. So please no flames. ROMY, Kiotr, implied PyroOC.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, or any Marvel Character, if I did I would be filthy rich and would have not finished this series, grr..._

Ch. 1 – Introduction

Two months after the defeat of Apocalypses…

"Kitty! Vhat did you give me to eat?!" demanded a quite sickened blue elf.

"Oh my God, Kurt, stop, like, making it sound it is like poison or something!" replied back a very insulted Kitty, who had switched Kurt's breakfast with one of her own creations. "It is, like, the same thing, except mine is homemade and with lots of love!"

"You forgot over two tons of salt and arsenic acid," muttered Kurt under his breath, "Vhatever I need some medicine for my stomach before I die of vhatever disease your 'homemade' vaffles may have caused me." Before the valley girl could reply, Kurt _bamfed_ out of her reach.

"KURT! I swear that boy will hear a mouthful next time I see him!" exclaimed Kitty as she lifted up Kurt's plate and threw away the waffles.

"Ah see it's save tah came in now," said the Goth from the doorframe, "what did you make Kurt eat this tahme?"

"You guys make me sound like I was experimenting on you!" responded Kitty insulted.

"Aw, Kitty ya know Ahm joking, Ah mean Ahm not encouraging tah keep on cooking and using us like lab rats but Ah think ya have it in ya to be a…" the Rogue paused carefully thinking of the right word, "decent cook"

"You think so Rogue?" Rogue nodded and patted Kitty on the back for support. The young girl jumped in excitement and hugged Rogue, which cause the goth to flinch. "Sorry, I forgot you hate when I hug you."

With a sigh Rogue waved her hand in the air as to dismiss the subject. "Forget about it Kitty."

"Students please meet me at my office immediately, do not worry, it is not something critical but I would like to have a word with all of you"

"I wonder what does the Professor want," said Kitty.

"Well we are about to figure it out, right?" replied Scott Summers behind them, "Let's go"

The two girls followed their team leader to the professor's office without much to say.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the streets of London…

"Hello? I would like to make a long distance call," a young figure requested through a phone booth, "to the United States, yes, Magnus? Could you try 'Erik Lensherr.' Yes, one? I guess it must be my lucky day, thanks mate."Somewhere around the snowy mountain of Ararose in a metal base…

"Da phone's ringin'!" exclaimed a Cajun too self-involved in his card game.

"And what the bloody hell do ya want me to do bout it mate?" replied the young fiery haired man sitting across from him.

"Answer it" shot back Gambit, who raised his black and red eyes in the young man's direction.

"Oi! I don't remember being hired as Mag's personal secretary now, Mister Sprinkles on the other hand may not have a problem at all, eh?" replied the pyromaniac yanking his head on Sabertooth's direction, who only growled in return.

Before Gambit could poke fun at Sabertooth a very angry Magneto shoved them to the wall with a metal crate. "Can't you hear the bloody phone is ringing?!" exclaimed the Master of Magnetism, both Gambit and Pyro quickly shook their heads in denial.

"How do I end up with such idiots under my command?"

Pyro was about to explain, when an angry Magneto shot a glare at him that quickly shut him up.

Magneto picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes that's him, who is this?" after a long pause Magneto replied "Wait for me, I'll change to the phone in my office, what are you looking at? Don't you have anything to do?" added Magneto after catching his two henchmen attentively staring at him.

"Well, as much as Remy would love to just go back to his own business…"Remy gulped at Magneto's impatient stare.

"We are still pinned to the wall mate," finished St. John, in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

After realizing his mistake Magneto rapidly removed the crates from his henchmen's chest and added, "be ready to be called to a mission soon."

Before any of them could think of asking, Magneto closed the walls to his office.

"Who do ya think was, ey?" asked the Aussie sitting back on his previous sit.

"I'm not sure, but one t'ing's fo' sure, our mission will deal wit' t'at call" replied the Cajun resuming his game with his friend.

* * *

"You'll have to pardon me the wait," replied a ticked off Magneto, "sometimes I wonder how incompetent my workers are."

A chuckle was heard through the phone, _"Well, at least I see that you are being entertained every so now and then."_

Magneto growled, "How are you doing?" asked in a very rare fatherly tone.

"_Been better, it is hard to lose them, they always find a way, but that thing you gave me has pretty much saved me skin."_ Magneto felt relieved by the reply.

After a couple more minutes of the conversation, Magneto finally decided. "You are joining the Acolytes, you should've been here a long time ago." Magneto went onto cut the reply short, "I'll let you continue your research, and I think you'll find some utility from your future teammates, they'll be picking you up from the train station. They are a promising bunch for your mission, but I won't hear anymore of you running away from those despicable creatures." A tone of resignation and submission was heard from the other side. A triumphant Magneto bid his farewell and hung up the phone.

"PYRO! GAMBIT! COLOSSUS! MEET ME HERE NOW!" Magneto's voice trembled throughout the base, alerting the boys of their boss's impatient mood.

Seconds later all three Acolytes were lined up in front of Magneto.

"I would like to inform you of the introduction of a new member," started Magneto

"What? Oi better not be sharin' me room with some bloke I dunno!" interrupted Pyro.

Magneto shot a death glare at Pyro quickly shutting him up.

"I refuse to share me room with some wanker" muttered Pyro, who was elbowed by Gambit, "Ow! What was that for?"

"To shut you up" was the reply.

"Well I'll shut up when I wanna, a'right mate?" shot back Pyro, who pushed Gambit and hit Piotr. Quickly after that the three were pushing and shoving each other around.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING HERE!" Magneto yelled when he realized that the bickering behind him grew in volume only to find his three men fighting between each other.

All three men stopped, "Now if I hear or see one more disruption I will make you listen to me hanging from the ceiling, you got it? Except you Pyro, I will just take all your lighters away and make you watch Power Ranger Re-runs" Pyro shut his mouth and looked to the ground.

After making sure everyone was quiet, Magneto continued, "This new addition is a great asset to our team, and must be treated with respect and cordiality. I will not stand for any offense that may occur to her." Pyro, Gambit and Colossus raised their eyebrows, "_Her_?" asked in unison.

"Yes _her_, her name is Regina-Marie Isbell, you'll be picking her up from the station downtown around 3 pm. You are dismissed."

"Ye know, lookin' back on it, I might actually not have any problem sharing the room with the Sheila," said Pyro quickly running away from the room, but not quick enough to avoid being hit by a metal crate by Magneto. "OWW!" was all that was heard.

"I'll take him to his room," said Piotr walking to pick up his teammate who apparantely was seeing stars and was poking Piotr's face. "Oooh! You are so shiny!! WEEE!"

"Gambit" called out Magneto before Remy left.

"Oui?"

"You might recognize the name Isbell, right?" to that Remy nodded, "Good, well then you are dismissed."

"If you pardon my askin', but what does a _fille_ like her has to do wit' us?" asked Gambit confused.

"All we'll be known in its right time, now leave, I've got business to attend."

Gambit left the office with a head full of suppositions of what was awaiting him.

* * *

Back in the X-Men Mansion…

"I've reunited here together because," Professor X began to say as all his students had finally gathered together, " as these recent events have come to a close," all students flinched at the thought of their last major mission against Apocalypse "we must remember that we are family and acknowledge and thank each other for the exemplary teamwork we showed and second chance we've all gained to make this a better world." The Professor paused as he looked at his audience.

"I would also like to ask you, and no this is not mandatory Kurt, to write down some form of resolutions, something you would like to accomplish or improve, or even thank, and no I won't be reading them Bobby, this is for you to keep. A personal reflection to remind yourself that we can always seek to be better." The Professor gave one last smile and added, "You are dismissed, have a good day at school."

Everyone got of their chair smiling and thanking the Professor, rushing to get ready for school. Only Beast, Wolverine and Storm stayed with him.

"That was a really nice request Charles," commented Ororo

"Thank you Storm, I hope the children do consider it," replied Charles back.

"I think they will," Logan added, everyone raised their eyebrows at Logan's response, trying to sense some sarcasm behind it. "What?" asked Logan indignantly.

Both Storm and Beast laughed and the Professor said, "I'm glad to hear your opinion on the matter Logan."

Wolverine humphed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at Storm's and Beast's soft snickering.

* * *

So there, that's my first chapter, will be updating pretty soon, please Read and Review, I'll be glad to read your opinions :D!


	2. The Train Kept A Rollin

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the X Men

Well, second chapter up, I'm done with the third, problem it is in paper so I still have to type it. But I'll get to it tomorrow, and new chapter before Friday.

Ch.2—The Train Kept A Rollin'

* * *

That same night…

"_Hmm, Ah wonder what Ah'll write…why am Ah even bothering with this thang?"_ asked herself a very pensive Rogue. Before she could think of an answer to her question her thoughts were interrupted by some screams coming from Kitty and Tabitha.

"Tabitha give that back! It's private!" yelled out a pissed off Kitty

"But Kitty I'm trying to help you write good resolutions," said Tabitha running away from her.

"What's going on?" asked Rogue standing on her bedroom's doorframe.

"Oh hey Rogue! Wouldn't you agree that Kitty should lighten up a bit?" exclaimed Tabitha. " I mean power to you sister for resolving to take cooking classes but where's the fun? The '_I'm gonna score with that sexy Russian hunk from the enemy team'_?" teased Tabitha.

"Oh my GOSH TABITHA GIVE THAT BACK!" said Kitty running after her.

Rogue sighed and went back to her room. As she sat down thinking of what to write, Tabitha's advice kept coming back to her. "Ugh, I haven't even absorbed her and she's in mah mind already."

Rogue started to write "Resolutions" on the top of her paper. She decided to start with the general like "lose weight," "train more" and later moved on to "be more open," "more sociable," or friendly. Without giving it much thought she wrote: Kiss the Cajun. "Ugh gawd no!" exclaimed Rogue and cross it out. "Ya know what? Why not, Ah mean it is not like someone's gonna read it or it is gonna happen" with that she added "Sleep with the Cajun." She let out a bittersweet chuckle at imagining her teammates face when they found of about that, but her chuckle was replaced with sadness in her face as she realize she will never have that, not with him, not with anyone.

"Stupid powers." She crumpled up the paper half sad, half angry at herself for being so foolish and threw the paper to the trashcan, missing by a couple inches. After realizing the hazard that could be if someone read it or got possession of it, Rogue picked it up and put away in a locked box, next to a card of the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

Next Day, early morning at Magneto's Base…

"What's Mag's business now?" muttered a sleepy Gambit.

All that was heard was a grunt coming from his two teammates dragging behind him.

"I tell ye mates, this blocke has gone crazy to be wakin' us at 4 o'clock in the morning!" he paused to yawn, "Not even the birds are awake!"

"St. John, we are in a metal base in the middle of who knows where surrounded by snow," commented a somewhat grumpy Colossus, who added after seeing Pyro's quizzical look, "there are no birds around."

"Mon ami, ye sure are grumpy in th' mornings."

"Sorry," apologized Colossus.

"Not to worry mate, we all need our beauty sleep…if not we will be lookin' like Sabertooth over there," joked Pyro, trying to lighten up the mood.

They all dragged themselves to the kitchen and sat down, suddenly all had an epiphany. Looking around them, Gambit was the first to ask, "Remy may be sleepy but uh…since when do we have a table an' chairs?"

Since they were all guys and bachelors, none of them, including Magneto, had seen a point in having details as such. Usually they all just made their coffee or breakfast and walked to their rooms to finish it or ate standing up. As I said before there was really no point for a table.

"Since late last night," answered a voice behind them, Magneto had realized that by having the girl come live with them there was to be a couple changes, furniture being a big part of it. "Now I need to assign you your tasks." All three Acolytes listened attentively. "Colossus, you'll be picking some more furniture at the place downtown, you'll be driving the truck; Gambit you'll be in charge of picking Regina up and buying some groceries, I believe she's traveling lightly so she'll need a couple of things."

"Wait! What 'bout me?" asked Pyro feeling left out.

"Uh…" Magneto had not given much thought to it, "You'll be cleaning the house." Magneto smirked at his quick thought but was quickly refuted. "Yes, Gambit?"

"Well Boss, y'see," started Remy, "Last time Pyro here was left home alone he…"

Gambit didn't even have to finish as Magneto remember the horrible incident where he almost had everyone ranging from the National Guard to the Army in his base because Pyro had found it quite hilarious to prank call the National Defense and Security Department. "Alright nevermind, then, Pyro you'll be going with Colossus to the furni…" Magneto once again was interrupted but this time by Colossus who pointed out the store was quite flammable. _'Dammit, is there a place for this boy that won't end in a major fire?'_

"Then you'll go buy the groceries," but Magneto stopped abruptly as he remembered the last time that happened. They had to eat Spaghetti-O's and vegemite sandwiches for an entire month since John had spent almost all the money in a very broad collection of Mel Brook films, besides Pyro was banned from three grocery stores already due to the fact that—and no big surprise there—he had almost burnt them down.

"Nevermind that too. You'll be in charge of…" Pyro stared at Magneto impatiently, "you'll be her host! You'll be in charge of showing her around and looking after her," '_There! What are the chances he will screw this up or burn something?_' Oh but Magneto was in for a big surprise.

"WEEEEEEEEEE! I'm a host, who's the host? I AM!" sang out Pyro while attempting to dance.

"Somebody shut him up," muttered Magneto as he covered his face with his hand and resisted the strong urge to bang his head against the wall.

* * *

Hours later at the train station…

"So…is it here?" asked Pyro to his seemingly frustrated companion.

"Non" replied Gambit about to lose it. '_If da homme asks one more time, I swear that will blow up his mouth.'_

"How 'bout now?"

"NON! I TOLD YE A'READY DAT'LL BE ARRIVIN' AT THREE JOHN!" exploited the Cajun.

"Geesh, no need to get all touchy," said John taken aback. After a couple minutes of silence John asked, "What time is it by the way?"

"A quarter to two," said Remy, knowing that this was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Around the same time outside Bayville High, two teenagers were talking near their car.

"Ah dunno Kitty, cooking classes?" asked the goth, trying to find a way to prevent being dragged into one of her friend's schemes.

"But, like you said I had it in me to be a decent cook," pleaded the brunette.

"Yeah Ah know," admitted Rogue, _'And Ahm mentally kickin' mahself for that.'_ "But have you seen the schedule?"

"Well, you don't have to like join with me, I just need some support," said Kitty making her best puppy eyes.

"Fahne, Ah can't believe Ahm fallin' for this," said Rogue getting in the car, "C'mmon Ah'll give ya a ride."

* * *

Meanwhile Gambit had just barely woken up. "Finally, a good sleep," said the Cajun to himself, stretching. He checked at the time, "Shit! _Merde, merde, merde!"_

"John! JOHN!" shouted an overly stressed Gambit, but his companion did not even flinch. The only response he got was a bunch of gibberish coming from John's mouth, He then thought of something that might just work, "FIRE!"

At the sound of his favorite word (and that's is just a totally crazy assumption) John woke up, "WHO? WHERE? WHO'S BURNING? WHAT'S BURNING? DID I START IT?"

Remy smirked at his own ingenuity but quickly returned to his main focus, "Nevermind dat, we just missed the _fille_'s train, we have to look for her," stated Remy. With that, both henchmen got up and headed for the exit in search of their new arrival.

* * *

45 minutes before, a young girl no older than 17 had come out of the train. The brunette wore a short sleeve black turtleneck, a pair of dark jeans and black combat boots, all covered by her trench coat. Her heavy bangs obscured her deep green eyes. The pale girl looked around hoping to see a familiar face, she sighed after noticing that there was no one, she threw her bag over her shoulders and walked out of the station.

* * *

I'm still trying to figure out this whole page break thing, and the other tweaks, so please bare with me here.


	3. Coffee Makes Everything Better

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the X Men, I don't even own the computer on which I'm writing this story._

**A/N:** A'right, I know I said one before Friday, unfortunately I had this big project due on Friday and because I'm such a procrastinator, I spend all Thursday working on it. But alas! It is Friday and here's the new episode.

* * *

**Ch. 3 – Coffee Makes Everything Better**

Regina Isbell had been walking aimlessly for about an hour and was getting tired. She was not a usual teenager; in fact she was a mutant. But her peculiarity didn't end there. As a mutant, she had faced alienation and exploitation because of her powers, she had been denied a life as human being, and after 3 years of constant running she had finally decided to seek protection under an old family friend's wing.

The young girl sighed, "Why again didn't I just asked for directions?" the girl wondered. She was capable of using her powers without being detected, thanks to an old trinket Magneto gave her when she became her student at the age of 6. Of course she didn't see him much, he had two kids to deal himself, but being in a temple in Tibet had taught her much, from general education to controlling her powers. She reunited with her family after six years, hoping to start a normal life. Apparently a couple of organizations thought her powers would be quite applicable for their business and sought to recruit her. Some were turned down without much hustle others were more persistent.

Magneto always reminded her of the great power she was given, but she just couldn't see it. "Changing states of matter, oh yay!" she said to herself bitterly. A twelve year didn't understand much about espionage, or working to overthrow a government, yet she had employed her powers to steal, for extortion, kidnapping and even a _coup d'etat_, but thank the almighty being that it failed. She had been hanging with thieves, mafia members, assassins, rebels, and artists—yes the last one kind of sticks out, but they were quite welcoming—all these people had taken her in at one point in her life. Of course she had to work for them, or with them to pay off her debt to them. Looking back on it, her powers were quite flexible. The alteration of states of matter really helped her a lot especially in the thieving business. If something blocks her way she could just alter its molecules to undergo sublimination—from solid to gas—or she could solidify the air around her to be able to walk above the lasers. Even liquefy or melt weapons, cameras, or obstacles in her way.

But not everything was fun and games. She had suffered a trauma when her powers appear when she was 5 or 6. Imagine the impact that it may have on a child to touch your favorite toy and completely disintegrate it? She feared to touch anyone, anything at the thought that she will completely destroy it. She wore gloves for a long time, but she later grew onto her powers. Everything was good, or it seemed until she moved back to her parents. By the age of 13, her family discovered she was not the only mutant, her little sibling was too, and he was not that lucky either. He exploded anything he came in contact with or even looked at, he increased the temperature of an object to such high levels that it lead to an explosion. To worsen the situation she experienced a power surge and lost control of the ability to touch for a couple months. The government quickly took notice of that and decided to label both of them a threat and government business. Both her parents were recruited to work for the government in order to remain close to their children, but tired of being used Regina decided to take matters in her own hands. She refused to work for the government as an agent or even remain at their supervision. And after regaining control of her abilities, she quickly was on the run, sadly the organization for which she had been working was not too happy about it and began to hunt her down.

Now she was free, free to engage herself in the search of a cure for her brother, to allow him to control his powers, and her knowledge gained through her travels was paying off. Ancient scriptures said of a chamber that possessed the cure, the place were mutants were no longer slaves to their powers. She had believed that it was a myth but the recent events, more specifically the awakening of Apocalypse, had reassured her that such place existed. The only thing she needed now was a team of capable and willing mutants to assist her on her mission.

Regina's train of thought were interrupted as she noticed a small restaurant, a diner to be more exact, she was tired and saw no harm in just going in. What was there to lose?

She entered just to see it was crowded. "Great I'm not even allowed a nice cup of coffee," she muttered but right before she headed for the exit an extremely pale girl yelled after her and signaled and open seat. Regina looked around to make sure the goth was talking to her, indeed she was. She smiled and headed her direction.

* * *

Rogue had been waiting for half hour for Kitty. What started as _'Wait here, I'm just going to sign up'_ had become _'They wanna see how good I am so I'm like gonna take longer.'_ Of course she didn't do it intentionally but it didn't solve Rogue's main problem: she was stuck waiting for Kitty. She had told her that she will be picking her up later but the valley girl had refused saying she didn't know when she was coming out or if she still needed support. Rogue had sighed and just resigned to wait. Who knew, maybe something exciting was about to happen? Tough chance.

Rogue pulled her copy of Jane Eyre, she was hating the book, mainly because of the whole Cinderella Complex deal with the protagonist, although she liked the whole gothic-romantic style she couldn't help hate Jane's inability to be happy, considering that she didn't not have a "_skin problem._"

Just as she wondered off of her book, Rogue noticed a girl coming in, a tourist, since she didn't look familiar and besides she was carrying her baggage and looked lost. The girl was heading for the exit when Rogue stopped her, she didn't know what took over her but she just called for the girl and pointed to the vacant seat in front of her. The girl smiled and walked towards Rogue.

"Thanks, I thought me luck had run out," said the girl in an unusual British accent, grateful at Rogue's action, "Me name's Regina" added the girl introducing herself and extending her hand.

* * *

Gambit and Pyro had been looking for their lost teammate non-stop since they woke up.

"How far can a Sheila get while carryin' her luggage and bein' out o' town?" wondered John. When Gambit failed to reply, John commented, "This is quite ridiculous, I'm getting' tired, that Sheila is gonna hear a piece o' me mind." Pyro swore.

"Fo' dat ye'll be needin' a mind, _mon ami_," shot back Remy, "Remy can't believe he screw dis up," lamented Gambit.

"Don't beat yourself down, mate," John patted Remy on the back, but he only got Remy's angry glare.

"I don't feel like sittin' through one of Magneto's sermons," stated Remy, "besides ye are to blame too, John" John grunted, he didn't want Magneto in his ear again.

"That's all he ever does, that nutsy blocke, ye think he is goin' through a mid-life crisis?" asked John.

"Ain't he somewhat old fo' dat?" both John and Remy burst out laughing picturing various scenarios with Magneto trying to relax through gardening, cooking, or some other arts and crafts.

"Remy, ye are ringin'" pointed out the Aussie.

"_Allo?_" asked Remy as he answered his phone, the Australian put his face up pretty close and was shoved away by Remy. "Oh hey Piotr, ye are havin' problems? It is a furniture store how much…? _Bien_, I'll be right over." Remy hanged up the phone and headed for his bike.

"Were we goin'? New clue on where the Sheila might be?" asked John heading for his bike too.

"_Non_. Piotr is havin' some sort of trouble getting da furniture, so Remy'll go help, you," Remy looked sternly at John, "will stay here until I return and look fo' da _fille_. She must be 'round 'ere somewhere." Remy looked around one more time, put his helmet and drove off.

John had not even a chance to reply and was pissed, why did he have to look for some bratty little girl who couldn't wait at the station like she was told to do? Who did she think she was? Miss Independent?! Then a thought struck him, he was supposed to look for the girl but he had no idea of how she looked like. Indeed he had got the shitty end of the stick.

* * *

"Rogue," Rogue shook hands with the girl, "out of towner?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," said Regina taking a seat, "just came in today."

"Where from?" asked Rogue, she then realized it looked like she was interviewing her and felt bad, "sorry don't wanna make ya feel lahke ya are being interrogated, or anything."

"Oh don't worry bout it, luv, I came from Liverpool, England, well London actually that's where I departed, but I'm from down south," replied Regina not a bit offended at Rogue's questioning.

"Australia?" asked Rogue not quite getting what she meant by "down south"

"Nope, South America," said Regina, "sorry I made it too ambiguous."

"No problem," added Rogue, "so are you permanently moving here?"

"I've got me godfather here, so I guess me stay will be long," replied Regina, "you are a townie?"

"Yah could said that," said Rogue. "Ah mean Ah was born in Mississippi but Ah have been livin' here for a while."

"I see this town is kind of…" Regina paused trying to select the right word, "dull?"

"It can be, yah'll be amazed at the thangs that happen sometimes," said Rogue thinking on all her adventures with the X-Men. "Are ya being supposed tah be picked up here?"

"Not really," Regina stopped to tell the waitress that she wanted an espresso, "the people that were supposed to be pickin' me up missed me, so I've got time to spare until they find me."

"Sucks," was Rogue's only reply, "yah don't know the address? Ah could take yah tah yahr godfather's house." Rogue offered Regina, she didn't want to come off to strongly but she just couldn't help empathize with the girl.

Regina only smiled, and looked down at her espresso that had just been handed to her, after a sip she replied, "Unfortunately, I have no idea where he lives," Rogue mouthed sorry to the girl who added, "it's not your fault, I'll be calling him later, I just think he is working right now so I'll wait a bit."

Before Rogue could offer any other solution, Kurt bamfed into the scene. "KURT!" exclaimed the Goth. "Rogue, good thing I found you, ve are needed," Kurt stopped when Rogue gave him a look, "vhat?" Kurt still did not get what Rogue was trying to say, Regina coughed to make her presence known.

"Oh sorry, my name is Kurt, didn't see you there," said Kurt apologetically.

"No problem mate," Regina said taking a sip of her coffee. "You guys are mutants?" she asked bluntly.

Rogue nodded fearing for the worst but Regina's calm reaction bothered her. "No I'm not bothered by it one bit," she said when she noticed how nervous Rogue was. "I'm a mutant me self."

Rogue didn't hide her shock, "Really?" Regina nodded with a smile but was cut off before she couldn't even add anything else by Kurt.

"Ve gotta go!!" He said pulling Rogue by the arm, "Vhere's Kitty? Ve've got a situation at a futon store!"

"Calm down Kurt, she's upstairs in her cookin' classes." Rogue turned around and faced Regina, "Sahrry, Ah guess Ah'll see ya 'round?" Before she could get an answer both Kurt and Rogue bamfed out of reach.

"Great Regina, nice work there," Regina said to herself, "you meet mutants, mutants that can help ye find Magneto and ye let them get away, nice timing." She mentally smacked herself for missing her chance.

Regina looked out the window just in time to see a boy sitting in his motorcycle playing, literally, with fire. A smirk form across Regina's face who grabbed her bags, left the tip and payment, and open up the wall to go meet the pyromaniac.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the chapter, hope you liked it, please R&R :D! Also I wonder who will Rogue run into at the furniture store? And how much trouble can you cause when the only task is pick up a futon and a bed? Stay tuned, it will all be answered in the next chapter.**


	4. Communication Breakdown

**A'right! A new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but since I'm enjoying (sarcasm here) my last days of school everything has been a bit hectic, to say the least. I wanna thank all the reviews! You guys are soo cool! Haha, I sound like such a kid, well whatever. **

**Pietro: Yeah you do!**

**Oh shut up you are not even in the story yet.**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Ch. 4 – Communication Breakdown

Piotr Rasputin, better known as Colossus, was one of the most patient human beings inhabiting this planet, but even his patience had its limits. It just happened to be that such limit was tested upon quite the unusual circumstances. He had been assigned one simple task: pick up some furniture at the store. It was probably that his supernatural strength had been the reason why he was assigned such task, and he was not complaining. Yet no one had taken into account that the clerk and owner of the place was an old little Chinese lady with a limited knowledge of English, not a good mix with a Russian whose English was not much better.

This very nice old lady was finishing showing Piotr the last of her family's generation. Unsure of how he had ended up in this situation, he was containing himself from exploding. He had spent at least the past two hours hearing the clerk talk about her entire family history and stop at least five attempt to be married off with one of her nieces. In a desperate call for salvation, he had phoned Gambit asking for his assistance, now he waited anxiously for his arrival. He had suppressed his urge to just call Pyro and burn the whole place down, but the lady was so nice, he just didn't have the heart. Besides he had pretty much scared everyone in the store after he had briefly lost it. A reminder of his outburst was imprinted on the wall, where he had changed into his metal force and punched the said place. Everyone had ran away terrified, anti-mutant sentiment was still present, and in fear they had escaped for their lives. Oh how he envy them! The lady had only wished them luck and had yelled out, "Bye-bye! Come back soon!" in the most chipper tone. Piotr suspected that the lady had not seen anything since she didn't have her glasses at that time.

The worst part of his torture was that he didn't understand her, and he doubt she understood him. The lady had finished talking about her great-grand kids, he believed, and had gone to get some tea. Again that's what Piotr assumed she said.

"What's da problem _homme_?" asked Gambit relieving Piotr from his misery.

"COMRADE YOU ARE HERE!" Colossus gave Gambit a bear hug.

"Can't breathe. Air!" muttered Gambit.

"Sovvy," apologized the Russian. "I can't understand her!" cried out the big man.

"Dere, dere, Remy's 'ere t'make it all good," said Remy comforting his friend.

Gambit approached the clerk's desk and rung the bell for assistance. Just as he did, an old lady came in with a platter full of cookies and two cups of tea. The lady was no taller than 5 feet, tops, and her gray hair was tied in a bun. She had the sweetest looking face around and her big glasses magnified her teeny little eyes. Gambit took empathy for the old woman.

"Where big man?" she asked looking for Piotr.

Gambit turned around to look for his friend just to see he was nowhere to be found, _Da homme must be pretty tense_, he thought. "Bathroom," he answered.

After a couple seconds Gambit asked, "Where can I pick up _mon_ order?" He had make note to pronounce every word correctly, except a bit of his French had slipped in.

"Ooh! Velcome! Me, Margaret, owner, help you need?" said the lady with a huge smile in her face. Remy looked at the lady, she talked like Yoda from Star Wars, apparently. _Mental Note: Make Petey watch Star Wars_. He smiled kindly at the old woman.

"_Oui_, yes," he corrected himself, "Remy has an order to pick up."

The lady looked at him puzzled, with a smile she asked, "Who's Remy?"

"_Je suis Remy_," he replied without thinking. After seeing the old lady scribble the name, Remy quickly retracted, "I am Remy," he said pointing at himself.

"Velcome, me Margaret, owner, cookie?" said the old lady again, this time offering him food. Remy shook his head, "_Non, _t'ank ye."

"I'm here to pick up Erik Lensherr's or Magnus' order," he stated.

The old lady gave him a quizzical look, before Remy repeated himself, she said, " 'pick me goo 'ere." She pointed at her ear after finishing.

Remy gave a disgusted look, "_Non,_ I want my order," he said in the most polite manner he could.

The lady repeated her request. At this time Piotr was standing next to Remy and was also disgusted at the old lady's petition. They both looked at each other in confusion.

--

Regina rejoiced in her good luck, she just could feel life smiling upon her for once. She approached the mutant carefully—she didn't want to startle him.

"Excuse me," she said softly. The young man didn't turn around or showed signs of noticing her. _He must be really concentrated_, thought Regina.

"Um, sir?" Regina tried once again raising her voice a little. Yet the boy did not acknowledge her. Regina faked a cough to catch his attention but it didn't work. She tried once again.

"Look mate, I don't wanna be gettin' sick now, so go away," said the pyromaniac never drifting his gaze away from his flame.

Regina clenched her hands into fists at the young man's insolence. _How dare he?_ She sighed; she was not going to screw this up. Regina gently tapped the man in the shoulder, "Sorry but I just need…" She was cut off short by the young man who grabbed her hand and turn around looking at her challengingly.

"Look sheila, I'm not interested, yer pretty but I'm busy." He said releasing her hand and motioning her to go away. Before Regina could reply he turned around and returned to playing with fire.

That was it for Regina. It was bad enough that he had thought so highly of himself as to assume _she_ was interested in _him_, but he also had the guts to send her away and ignore her. Without thinking twice of her situation Regina grabbed the pyromaniac by the back of his collar and shoved him to the ground. The young man was in utter shock at what had happened just to see the girl on top of him with anger in her eyes.

Regina squatted down to eyelevel with the boy and with a menacing demanded, "Look punk, I just need an answer to a quick question."

"Ye are wreckin' me favorite Guns shirt Sheila," warned John.

"Ye are in no position to demand anythin'" replied the girl, who was losing her patience by the second.

John looked at her, and a smirk formed across his face, "If ye like it rough, ye just had to say so," he said winking at her.

Regina was furious, her face had turned red between a mix of anger and embarrassment. John took this chance to grab his lighter that had fallen of his pocket. John grinned at the girl, who gave him a puzzled look. "There's a reason why I'm called Pyro love," with that a big fire creature formed behind Regina. Without losing grip of Pyro's shirt, Regina turned around to see a enormous fire bird behind her.

"Burn, baby, burn!" yelled Pyro maniacally, before he could add his signature laugh, Regina shoved him deeper into the ground. Regina had turned the solid cement in something more like quicksand or mud and John was sinking into it. At his realization that he was going deeper, Pyro lost his concentration and the fire creature quickly disappeared. Every part of his body was underground except for his knees, chest and everything above it.

"Disco Inferno," muttered Regina, "Where can I find Magneto?" she asked before John could say anything.

"Why do ye want to know? Ye are not another crazy daughter seekin' revenge are ye?"(1) replied Pyro.

"What? No! Look I just need to know where he is!" demanded Regina growling at him. That boy was impossible.

--

A couple blocks away, an odd trio was walking. Rogue and Kitty were complaining and questioning Kurt about their mission.

"This is pointless," said Rogue pissed.

"Like yeah! I was busy y'know? I was learnin' how to make cookies the _right_ way Kurt." Said Kitty also mad at her teammate.

"Look, ve got a mission, ve do it, ve go back to zat place and everyone is happy!" said Kurt throwing his arms in the air in desperation.

"Ah just don't get why we are here, Ah mean Scott and Jean could've taken care of this!" Rogue pointed out, "It's a furniture store! And there's no fire! What's the big situation?"

"I don't know Rogue, I just know zere's a disruption and ve got to fix it."

"Like we are not the police," said the valley girl still mad at the fact that her cooking classes were interrupted.

The three entered the store. It was completely empty except for two men talking to the clerk. Rogue quickly recognized one of them. It was her former kidnapper, Gambit. She smiled without realizing.

"Acolytes," said Kurt.

Rogue came back to reality and her smile was replaced by a frown. "What are they doin' here?"

"I don't know, but the look like they are having trouble," pointed Kitty out.

The three mutants approached their enemies, who had failed to notice them because they were too caught up having a misunderstanding with the clerk.

"_NON!_ Fer da last time, ma'am, I don't want to pick y'r ear!" cried out Gambit.

The lady only blinked at him and pulled out her family album, "Meet family!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh not that again!" lamented Piotr.

"What's the problem here?" asked Rogue. Gambit recognized her voice and couldn't help but smile.

"_Chere_! Y'have no idea how _tres magnifique_ is t'see y'again!" exclaimed Gambit with a smirk in his face.

"Ah don't think that answers mah question, swamp rat," said Rogue crossing her arms and looking at him challengenly.

"Where's all dis nastiness comin' from, _cher_? _Tu es très belle pour la colère_."

"Look _mann_," warned Kurt to Gambit, " ve are ze X-Men and ve don't got time to vaste."

"Feisty petite blue fella, 'ere," Gambit replied arrogantly.

Meanwhile Kitty had said quietly hi to Piotr and had asked him what the whole deal was. He had briefly explained her the situation and she had giggle at the thought.

"Like just leave it to me, I'm a people person," with that Kitty approached the old lady and started talking to her.

"Kitty vhat are you doin?" asked Kurt when he noticed his teammate completely out of the fight and making small talk with the clerk.

"It looks like da petite knows how t' listen," pointed Remy out.

"Sadly this is a rarity," commented Rogue.

"Hey! I heard that! And by the way, she was saying, speak in my good ear, cause she cannot hear very well," said Kitty proud of her accomplishment.

"You vant to tell me zat zis whole zing vas a misunderstanding?" asked Kurt in amazement.

"_Oui_," affirmed Remy, "See, _mon ami_ _et moi_, came t' pick up an order but couldn't communicate wit' da ma'am 'ere very well."

"What's all the furniture fo'?" asked Rogue when he saw Piotr moving the order to the truck outside.

Meanwhile Kitty kept on talking to the nice clerk and asked her for her recipes.

"Curiosity killed the _chat_, _mon amour_," said Gambit moving closer to Rogue.

"What? Havin' a nice mahke over, swamp rat?" mocked Rogue.

"What's wit' da pet names? Remy thought 't happen'd after da first date," (2) flirted the Cajun.

"Hmph!" was Rogue's reply.

"_Je suis desolé_, Remy forgot we've a'ready had our _premier_ date," said Gambit putting his arm around her shoulder.

"An' when did that happened exactly? In yahr dreams?" shot back Rogue removing his arm.

"Remy's hurt, could it be his _chere_ doesn't remember da nice time dey had in New Orleans?" Rogue looked at him infuriated.

"IF YAH CAN CALL KIDNAPPIN' A DATE!" yelled out Rogue.

"_Oui_, den it's a date! _Bien_, well den we can make 't official!" Gambit loved how Rogue looked when she got mad.

Rogue mentally slapped herself for her own stupidity, she had just walked straight into that one.

"Look swamp rat, Ah dunno if yahr good in the head, but Ah would nevah, and Ah'll reapeat it so it gets through yahr thack skull, nevah in mah life would go out with a man lahke ya!" Rogue shot a death glare at him for more effect.

"Too late _ma petite ami_e, y' already went on one." Gambit smirked at her, "Well Rogue, I'm sorry but _votre amour_ has t' go," with that Gambit exit the store and blew a kiss to Rogue, who only growled at him.

"Kurt! Let's go! Ah gotta pick up mah car," Rogue said turning around just to see her stepbrother busy eating the cookies and Kitty still conversing with the clerk. "GUYS!"

"Oh my gosh Rogue, don't be so impatient," Kitty turned around to the lady, "Adios Mrs. Xing!"

Kurt also waved bye, and Rogue finally joined in.

"Who would've know that Mrs. Xing was actually Spanish!" said Kitty before everyone bamfed out.

--

John blinked at the girl's responsed, _Could it be?_ he thought, _she had too, who else would be looking for ol' Mags?_

"I be damned, ye must be the Sheila Mags sent us to pick up," said John looking at her. _Why she ain't that bad, a bit temperamental, but quite the looker._ He looked at her from head to toe, and couldn't contain his smile.

Regina didn't notice Pyro's scanning of her. She was deep in her thoughts, "Ye work for Magneto?" she asked bringing John back from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, what ye think I like to run errands for the bucket head?" said John with arrogance. "Look Sheila, as much as I'm enjoying being pinned down by ye, me fingers have fallen asleep."

Regina pulled John out by the collar. She didn't want to waste more time fighting with that insolent fool. She just wanted to go to Magneto's base and rest. The quicker she could get there the better for her.

"What ye say we take this to the base?" said Pyro getting closer to her.

Regina shot a death glare to boy who quickly stopped in his tracks. "Or not." He added.

"Just take me to Magneto" Regina requested.

"What he got I don't?" asked John dramatically.

"Ew, no! He is my godfather!" Regina said before John could go on.

John laughed at Regina's response, "What ye thinkin' Sheila? Ye got a dirty mind!" John's laughter kept on, louder and louder.

"Stop ye bloody hyena," said Regina angered.

"Oh the Sheila got a temper," said John pouting.

"Who wouldn't after walkin' aimlessly because of the mediocrity of some?" shot back the girl glaring at Pyro.

"Ye should know better that wonder off," said John crossing his arms, "here I thought ye were mighty powerful. I'm not sure why Mags would want a melting-pavement mutant."

"I can do _more_ than _that_," said Regina bitterly. "Besides he said ye guys were quite capable. Some bunch ye are, ye cannot carry out a simple task such as pickin' up a gal from the train station."

"Resolved: Mags is a liar." Said John in an announcer voice.

"That's not what I said," Regina corrected. She was not going to take Pyro's insolence anymore, especially not about her godfather.

"Ye make a hosts job quite hard," said John sitting on his bike.

"Host?" asked Regina.

"Yup, I'm yer host, Mags assigned said task, Gambit was supposed to pick ye up, and Colossus yer furniture," explained John, "seems like I'm the only one that has succeeded…HA!"

Regina just looked at him blankly, who on earth would assign this lunatic the job of a host—_her_ host, to be more exact? Regina shook her head in dismissal; she didn't want to know. "Where's Gambit?"

"What's with ye an' askin' fer other men?" said John faking being hurt.

"What's with ye avoidin' simple questions?" replied Regina, putting her hand on her hips.

"Why do ye ask so many questions?" asked John.

"Would ye stop? Is there another thing ye are good at except pissing off other people?!" exclaimed Regina finally losing it.

"Fire," was John's simple reply.

"I give up, can ye just take me home?" asked Regina in defeat.

"Only if ye tell me yer name and smile fer me," said John with a grin.

Regina raised an eyebrow questioning his seriousness. After seeing that John was waiting she just resigned herself to please him in such request. "Regina, but me parents call me Rhye fer short," she was sure why she had shared that with him, she hadn't with any other human being outside her family household. "Can we go now?"

"I'm waitin' fer me smile," pointed John out, "_Rhye_."

Regina smiled containing her laughter at the way John had called her.

"That's good enough! Hop on!" Said John. Regina mounted the bike and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"The name is St. John, but ye can call me John just like everyone else," he said with a smile. Regina smiled at him but quickly faded as John added, "Don't have yer hands wandering off down under, that's fer home." Regina contained her urge to smack him in the head.

"Just go!" with that John started the bike and departed.

* * *

(1) That's in reference to Wanda, but I'm pretty sure most of you know that  
(2) I have no idea how many times I have seen that line being used, but since it is quite popular I saw no harm in using it one more time...Someone should copyright that phrase

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys liked it, I'll try to post the next chapter by next week. I realized there's no cliffhanger here, but I guess we will all survive that. Another thing I kind of realized too, there wasn't a lot of Kiotr, I guess it will develop further into the story, although I'm not sure how, any suggestions are welcome, really.  
Well don't forget to review! **


	5. Lost in the Supermarket

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, never had, or any Marvel character_.

**Howdy! New chapter up! Yay! I hope it is worth the wait, although it hasn't being that long, or so I think. Since I'm out of school I have more time to develop the chapter more throughly, although I think I still update once a week. I hope everyone is okay with that. **

**Thanks again, to all the reviews, I've enjoyed reading them, a lot. :D**

**I'm glad you all liked the clerk, it was mostly inspired by Ms. Swan (I think) from the MAD TV sketch.**

**Well now I leave you to read the new chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 5 – Lost in the Supermarket**

Kitty and Rogue entered the X-Mansion gates in their jeep. It had not been too long ago since Nightcrawler drop them off where the car was parked and with the same had teleported back to the house to update the others of the success of the "mission," if you can call it that.

But it was common after all. Ever since the defeat of Apocalypse, although still pretty fresh in everyone's mind, the X-Men had lacked any serious action. Just like the Brotherhood, the majority of the X men enjoyed their unofficial vacation. It had been two months since they had joined forces and prevented the destruction of humanity—they were entitled to such break. Except for a couple people, mainly Scott and Bobby, whom the latter had loved the taste of such action and the former who just, well it was Scott, everyone else loved it. The Brotherhood had not given any problems at all. Everybody pretty much minded his or her own business. Through Wanda, Rogue had learned that the Maximoff twins had spent some quality time with their father, as eerie as that sounds, Rogue had not given it too much thought. Wanda even shared that they would probably go on a family vacation to Europe for Christmas. Things didn't stop there. Kitty had patched things up with Lance, although the on/off relationship status was still present--currently off--but everyone predicted that it will be on by next week.

School was still the same, unbearable at some points, although they had barely started the new year. It was rumored that the Brotherhood boys will be coming back, but it was only a rumor. Either way, Kelly was still principal, which guaranteed hell for mutants sans Pietro, Lance, Todd and Blob—at least the latter four left them alone for most time. Oh, and who could forget the Anti Mutant sentiment? It was still alive and kicking.

As both girls got out of the jeep, Kitty commented on their mission, "Talk about weird encounters, huh Rogue?"

"Tell meh bout it," said Rogue as she enjoyed a quick flashback to the furniture store and her brief chat with the Cajun, she couldn't help but smile.

After catching a small glimpse at her friend's grin, a curious Kitty asked, "Sooo, what's it like?"

Rogue didn't sense the picaresque tone in Kitty's question, "What are yah talkin' 'bout?"

"Like don't act like you don't know!" said Kitty giving into an abrupt stop, "I saw you like totally flirting with that Acolyte." Pointed out Kitty with her full on valley girl accent.

"Ah thought yahr accent had faded," noted Rogue trying to change the topic. (1)

"Don't avoid the question," demanded Kitty.

"Ah was not flirtin'. It was all that sleazy Cajun's doin'," said Rogue crossing her arms.

"So you admit it! You like him!" replied Kitty excitedly.

"What! Ah didn't say such thang!" exclaimed Rogue defensively.

"But do you?" inquired Kitty.

"Look Kitty, just drop it," requested the goth walking towards the main door to the mansion, "Ah've got homework and Ah bet the others want tah here bout our mission, so Ahm a go in."

Seeing her friend walking away, Kitty had no other choice than to give in and accept Rogue's petition. "Fine!" she said as run to catch up her friend, "but wait for me!" the girl known as Shadowcat could not help but grin at her own realization that the Rogue had never denied her assumptions concerning the Cajun.

--

Around the streets of Bayville, two teenagers cruised the city on a motorcycle. The driver signaled his companion of their arrival to their destination and parked the vehicle. As both riders dismounted the bike and removed their helmets, the girl took a quick look to her surroundings and an expression of displeasure formed in her face.

"Magneto's secret base is a grocery store?" she asked her teammate.

John gave a sigh, "I wish! Could you imagine never running out of food?" His childish reply hinted Regina that this place indeed was not the base.

"Why did we stop at a grocery store?" she asked.

"We didn't," replied John who seemed busy searching for something in his pocket.

"Are ye blind?" said Regina irritated.

"I'm not, but ye are," John explained himself, "this is a _Super Market_ not a grocery store."

"Same diff," was the girl's retort.

"There's a huge difference!" said the pyromaniac taken aback.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Ignoring her sarcasm, John decided to point out the two main differences—in his mind anyway. "For one, a super market has more stuff," Regina rolled her eyes, "and second, I'm not banned from this one."

"Oh yeah, huge difference," mocked the Brit. "what is it to us?"

"We need stuff," replied John, "duh!"

Regina decided to ignore his obvious reply, she just had to suppress the urge to kill the boy (2). "What kind of stuff?"

"Ye are sure a curious one, huh?" noted John, "Well let's see," he pulled out a shopping list, "we need to buy yer girlie stuff, some food ye might like, detergent, shampoo, what the hell does it say here? Oh right, gum and cigarettes."

Regina had not thought of, nor brought, any of that stuff and was shocked at how well prepared they were to receive her. She smiled, that boy sure knew how to waste time but at least he was a good kind of distraction. Regina entered the store and left the boy arguing with himself on whether to buy something else, "Ye comin'?" She asked through the doorframe of the store. John looked up and smirked.

"We can't forget the shopping cart!" He said grabbing one and following his teammate in.

--

"Hey there Stripes, Half-pint," greeted Logan as both Kitty and Rogue entered the living room, "We are having dinner in a couple minutes."

Both girls nodded in acknowledgement and went upstairs to drop their stuff. Kitty decided to make small talk again with Rogue, just to make sure her friend was not mad at her. "Kurt was telling me you ran into a mutant today or something like that," she started.

"Yeah, well Ah decided tah be nice an' let her sit down with meh 'cause the place was crowded," Rogue shared with Kitty.

"Wow, Rogue the overall hero!" joked Kitty.

Rogue laughed, "Yeah Ahm super Rogue, gonna save some people from standing up!" Both girls laughed. They were good friends, and Rogue knew that whatever Kitty did was not with the means to annoy her or hurt her.

"So like what was she doing there?" said Kitty exiting their bedroom.

"She said she was visitin' her relatives," replied Rogue, "Ah hope she is okay."

"Like what do you mean?" asked Kitty.

"Well she was kinda lost, but she said she was gonna call her uncle or godfather, Ah don't remember who exactly, tah pick her up." Explained Rogue to her friend.

"Well you can like ask the Professor to like see if she is okay," advised Kitty.

"Yah know what Kitty? That sounds lahke a good idea," thanked Rogue with a smile.

The two X-girls entered the dinning room and approached their seats just like everyone else in the house. Ororo had prepared pasta, and being the good cook she was, everyone dug in to get the most and best of it.

There was random chatter all around, the instructors commented on their own topics concerning training and chores, the new recruits discussed who should pull the next prank, Jean and Scott seemed busy eyeing each other while Kurt, Rogue and Kitty pretended to gag.

"So Kurt was telling about your running into the Acolytes," said Scott after catching a glimpse of Kitty's gagging.

Rogue filled in for her friend, "Yeah nothing big, just pickin' up some furniture." Just as she finished Rogue decided to get back at her friend, "but Kitty is the big hero here." She teased.

"Well, like, they needed help!" Kitty defended herself.

"Kitty, they are our enemies!" said Scott ticked off at his teammate's innocence.

"Like Scott, what are they gonna do?" replied Kitty, "Take over the world with a futon?" Everyone was shocked at Kitty's sarcastic remark, but it was followed by a burst of laughter. Rogue high-fived her friend when no one was looking.

"Professor you are not going to say anything?" asked an annoyed Scott.

Holding his laughter the Professor said, "Everybody calm down and finish their dinner, as for Kitty's action, I think they are to be praised."

"But professor…!" started Scott.

"But nothing Scott, those boys needed some aid and Kitty did the most reasonable thing, she gave it to them instead of causing a scene. Besides I don't think they had given us any reason to be on the defensive."

Everyone nodded at the Professor's opinion and Kitty couldn't help but smile throughout the remaining of dinner.

Soon after everybody was finished with their dinner and excuse themselves to their rooms, Rogue followed the professor who stopped in the hallway, "Yes Rogue?" he asked after sensing her.

Rogue was no longer shocked when the Professor did that, after all he was a psychic. "Um, Ah was wondering if yah had…" Rogue paused a bit, but decided to ask him anyways, there was no point in stalling. "If yah had a mutant readin' this afternoon."

The professor turned around to look at her, "Aside for the Acolytes, I'm sorry, but no." Xavier looked at Rogue's saddened face and asked, "May I inquire why the question?"

Rogue knew that was coming but decided to answer anyways, "Ah met this girl that said she was a mutant, and well she was new tah the place and Ah wanted to check she was okay." Rogue was somewhat surprised at her deep concern for a stranger.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but there was no reading, I'm sure she is fine and she found her family for we can take that since she didn't use her powers she was in no need to." Comforted the Professor.

"Ah guess yahr right, thanks," said Rogue with a soft smile.

"I'm glad to see such genuine concern in one of my students, I hope that such feelings are shared among the other students," complimented Xavier to her young pupil.

"Ahm sure they do," added Rogue before retiring to her room.

--

"Well are ye gonna take tampons or pads?" asked John quite loudly to his female companion.

"Could ye say it a bit louder, I don't think people in Tibet heard ye!" replied Regina embarrassed.

"Oh a'right…!" Regina covered John's mouth before he could say anything.

"I was bein' sarcastic fool!" she informed him, removing her hand from his mouth.

John only chuckled; he was having so much fun pissing her off. "Ye have to loosen a bit," he said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

Regina only rolled her eyes, "I would loosen a bit if I wasn't paired with a lunatic like you."

John pretended to be hurt, but returned to their previous dilemma, "So is tampons or pads?"

"Ugh!" was Regina's reply as she grabbed both and shoved them in the cart.

John shrugged and started pushing the cart. He stopped at the ice cream section, "Let's see…mint chocolate chip or cookie dough?"

"Mint," resolved Rhye.

"Why?" he questioned her as he reached for the mint flavored one.

"Cause I don't see no Pina Colada," she said.

"We would need rum," He said faking a Jack Sparrow accent.

"That's always good," she commented. Finally they were getting along, even if their conversation was about alcohol.

"But we can't," he said pouting.

"Why…? Oh right…21," they both grunted in frustration. Both of them were legally old to drink in their previous homes, but were too young in the ol' US of A.

"Stupid law," both muttered.

To her surprise, they engage in normal conversation discussing music and movies as they waited in line. Neither of them tried to piss off or insult the other, it was refreshing.

"126.79 dollars," said the cash register boy without any expression.

"Wait a second mate," John said as he looked in his wallet. He handed a platinum credit car.

"I need to see some ID," asked the boy with the same tone as before.

John handed his ID and returned to his conversation with Regina, "Just face it the Black Album sucked."

"It has some good tunes in it! I do agree that after it everything was repetitive but come on! 'Sad but True'? Ye are gonna ignore that?" she replied.

"Sir, the card is in the name of Eric Lensherr, not St. John Allerdyce," said the boy returning both the card and ID to John.

"It is pronounced Sin Jin, thank ye very much," corrected the Australian pissed off at the boy's ignorance.

The cashier didn't care and asked for another form of payment.

"Bloody fuck," said John as he couldn't find enough money or some way to pay for everything.

"Why do ye have Magneto's card?" Regina whispered in John's ear.

"Well since I got no coin to me name (3), Mags usually gives us cash, which I don't fuss bout really, but he said that this was runnin' on his name, so he gave Remy his card, but I dunno why they ask fer some bloody ID," explained John.

Regina went into look for her own money, maybe together they could pay for it, but the woman behind them interrupted her search.

"I'll pay for it," offered the woman. She was probably in her mid-forties and looked good for her age. Her dark hair was tied in a bun and her glasses reflected some of the light.

"Fire away Sheila," said John motioning to the cashier to take the woman's card.

"Wait John! We cannot do that, let's just come another day," said Regina grabbing John by the arm.

"Not to worry my child," said the woman, which gave Regina shivers down her spine, "I'm an old friend of Eric."

"Eric? Oh right!" Regina was not accustomed to hear his real name.

"He can pay me back," pointed out the woman handing her card to the cashier once more, "now if you can give me his phone number."

"Um, how bout ye give us yers and we tell him to call ye?" Regina offered, there was something about that woman she didn't like.

"It is to assure myself dear," she said somewhat menacingly. John failed to notice the woman's tone and handed her a presentation card.

"Here ye go ma'am," he said extending his arm.

The woman took the card and thanked him by nodding.

"Can we at least get yer name?" said Regina pissed at John's oblivious state.

"Ms. Sandra Kelly, old friend as I said before," she said snottily.

Regina faked a smile and thanked her. "We'll be awaiting yer call," she said as she pulled John by the arm and exited the store.

--

Rogue sat in her bed, she had stopped reading her novel due to Kitty's loud phone conversation with her now _on_ boyfriend Lance. "Kitty, sahrry to interrupt but can yah shut yahr pie-hole?" demanded Rogue.

Kitty gave her a mean look and left the room once again, muttering, "Nah sorry Lance, it is just some don't let me talk in peace!"

"Ah'll give it a week," said Rogue to herself. She was planning to return to her novel but seeing Kitty all smitten over Lance caused her to remember her meetings with Gambit. She reached for her memory box and opened it. The queen of hearts laid there intact next to a couple of old concert tickets, a piece of crumpled paper (4), and a couple gem stones.

"What are yah doin' tah meh?" she asked lifting the card to her eye level, "stahpud swamp rat." She kissed the card, although she didn't know exactly why, but something told her that the Cajun had not been lying when he said that was his lucky lady.

--

"DO YE JUST GIVE INFORMATION TO ANYONE!?" yelled Regina at John who was busy dialing in his cellphone.

"Shhh! I'm on the phone luv," he said pointing at his cell phone.

Regina growled and crossed her arms, turning his back to him.

"Hey Remy, yeah found the Sheila, yeah, got it, well need a car for all this, a'right be waitin'!" said John as he hung up the phone. "Ye were sayin'?" asked John as he turned around to face Regina.

Without turning back Regina just ignored him.

"Oh Sheila, come on! Can't we go back to chew the fat (5)? Oh Rhye please?" he said putting his best puppy eyes. Regina sighed in defeat, he was just getting annoying and if she gave in, she knew he would stop.

"Why did ye give her the number?" she asked finally turning around to face him.

"Why not? The Sheila was gonna pay fer ev'rythin'," said John, but noticing it wasn't enough he added, "We'll be like Oprah, reuniting ol' mates!"

Regina laughed; it was a funny image to picture in your mind. "I dunno, I didn't like her much, but whatever, it is done," she said shrugging.

"That's the spirit!" John cheered, "Now let's wait for Remy and Petey to arrive and take the stuff back to the base."

--

Remy had witnessed his southern belle kiss an old gift of his. He couldn't help but feel utterly happy. He wasn't sure what Rogue had done to him either but he just knew one thing, he was going to conquer her just like she had conquered him. He took one brief glance at his _cherie_, before going back to his bike.

Piotr was waiting in the truck not to far from where Remy had parked, and was waiting for his friend to finish his routinely stalking, as both John and him like to call it to tease him. He had to confess that whatever the girl had done, it had surely worked because Remy was just completely charmed with her. To risk his own skin just to look at her from afar, enough said.

"John's waiting fer us, wit' da _fille_," Remy informed Piotr.

"Ja," Piotr responded starting the car.

Remy mounted his own bike and guided his teammate to the store.

* * *

(1) In X-Men Evolution during the first season Kitty had a deep accent but the writers decided to soften it a little in the next seasons, I think so the audience would take her more seriously.  
(2) Thanks to **tfobmv18**'s review.  
(3) _Got no coin_ -- means to have no money  
(4) In Ch. 2 Rogue crumples up the paper where she wrote her resolutions and hides it in her memory box so no one can read it. Smart girl.  
(5) _Chew the fat_ -- to have a good talk together

**Oooh the romyness!!**

**Haha, well ok, I hope you guys enjoyed it, always looking forward to hear, well read, your comments. I've been watching X-Men Evolution on DVD (I love Netflix) and well I'm falling for that show all over again and some characters so I'm not sure how, but it may affect some of the story line I had planned, I just need to see how it unravels. Either way I'll promise you it will be good. **


	6. Lucy I'm Home!

**Another chapter up in record time! Well not really, but I decided to post this chapter anyways before my usual week posting routine. This chapter doesn't contain any Romy, :(, I know, I was shocked when I realized it, but I just didn't know how exactly to incorporate but I promise I will have it next chapter.**

**As for the reviews, keep 'em coming! **

**I want to personally thank **gambitfan85** for the encouraging reviews. Well to everyone really, so thanks y'all!**

* * *

**Ch. 6 – Lucy I'm Home!**

Regina and John sat outside Bayville Super Market playing cards. John had pulled a deck out of his pocket saying it was something he had picked up from Remy, only that his actually worked for playing. So far John had taught Regina how to play Go Fish and Rich Man Poor Man. To his shock Regina had never heard of any of those games. In her defense she had confessed that she had been deprived of most of her childhood ever since she was six, and when you hang out with thieves, assassins and rebels you usually play something along the lines of poker.

"Do ye have any nines?" asked John.

"Nope, go fish," said Regina happily, she really like this game, she was winning after all.

"Yer turn," informed John who was somewhat bitter at the fact that a girl who barely learned how to play was beating him, bad.

"Ye got any queens?" John grunted and handed his three queens. "Sweet, got any eights?" John grunted once again as he gave her his only eight and she put down her 4 winning cards.

"Ye finished?" he asked, he only had a nine and two jacks in hand and a group of 3's and 4's down. Like I said before he was losing badly.

Before she could reply she heard the sound of engines coming their way, "That must be them?" It was more of a question as she turned to John to reassure her, he nodded and she put her cards down. John sighed, she must've been winning but at least they never finished the game. He didn't lose…_officially_.

After picking the cards both Acolytes got up and waited for the other two to arrive. John decided to do an early introduction.

"The bloke in the bike is Remy a.k.a. Gambit," he started and proceeded after she nodded, "The taller one is Piotr, but we call 'em Petey, his codename is Colossus."

"He doesn't mind the name change?" asked a concerned Regina.

"Nope, he is a nice fella," John explained, "Ye'll meet Sabretooth at the base unless he went t' play with his yarn ball, and Jason or Mastermind, who cares were the bloke is!" He said.

"So I take everyone has a codename?" she asked. She in fact didn't, she had never thought of one. She used to have one, but that was in the past, she refused to be called by what _that man_ used to call her by. There was a reason why she called Magneto and that just meant for her to forget all those years in the run, she was not going back to that, not physically nor mentally.

Regina realized that John had gone onto this speech about codenames and listed every mutant he knew about, "…and shake boy is Avalanche and the fat one is the Blob, big shock ey? And Pietro is Quicksilver and the slimy one is Toad, which I think is his name an'…"

"Pietro? Magneto's son?" interrupted Regina.

"Yeah, ye know him?" John asked, he could sense a concerned tone in her voice.

"Well yeah, as kids we used to hang out together and pretty much have play dates all the time," her eyes glowed when she said that. She always treasured her childhood memories; they were not many but represented a time of peace. "Everyone joked around we would end up married, ha-ha," she let the last part slip.

John decided to ignore that and returned to thinking of a code name for his new teammate, it annoyed him that he had thought she was dependant on him only to find out she knew half the male population, okay well he was exaggerating, but still.

"So yer code name?" he asked returning to the previous subject.

Regina shrugged, "I dunno, ye pick one," she offered. He seemed creative, let him pick was her reasoning.

"Hmm, well Pavement Girl ain't that catchy," he joked, Regina just gave him a look, "What bout just Rhye? I mean it just works right?"

Regina smiled, she had not thought of that, "Rhye it is!" she said happily.

John grinned, he sure knew how to make a girl smile. Just as easily amused he could become, he could also become bored rather rapidly. That's what he like about his teammates, that's what he liked about her, he sure was kept entertained.

John's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the engines right in front of him. "Hullo mates!" he greeted. Both his teammates waved at him as they dismounted their vehicles.

"Where will da _fille _be?" Gambit asked taking off his helmet. His onyx-red eyes shined through the night.

The girl gave a shy wave to be acknowledged, "Here," she said.

"Wow, she is pretty young," exclaimed Piotr who had expected her to resemble Magneto more or less, or at least look more menacingly.

"She ain't that young Petey, how old are ye luv?" asked John who had not even thought about it.

"Seventeen goin' on eighteen in March," she replied proudly.

John gulped, she was underage, where all the bloody good looking girls underage?!

"Well that's not to far from now," he thought out loud.

"An' t' t'ink dis _petite_ had a huge crush on _mon frere_ Henri," chuckled Gambit.

Regina blushed as a scowl formed in her face, "That was way too long ago and it was a silly childish crush," she defended as both John and Gambit chuckled.

"Didn't work out?" teased the pyromaniac.

Regina tried to gain composure, and simply replied, "I was 15 for fuck's sake," she obviously failed to gain composure at all.

"An' he was getting married," added Remy, "But don't worry _petite_, ye'll find love" He only gained a glare out from her.

"How bout we just go home?" she offered attempting to stop any more conversations about her personal life.

"Don't get into a cruddy mood love, we were just joshin' with ye," John said trying to comfort her.

"I'm tired," was her reply. If she had one major defect it was probably she was very resentful. The curious thing was is that she was hanging out with strangers and holding grudges against such company was unusual. She held grudges with people she knew and cared, or at least clicked. _'Well I guess I clicked with them all,'_ she thought.

Piotr said, "The girl is right, she probably wants to sleep after such long day," he could empathize with the girl. She reminded him of his younger sister and sensed her discomfort with topics concerning her personal life.

"At least one of ye is a decent guy," she commented.

"Oh petite, dat hurts Remy," he said as he pretended to be hurt.

Everyone reached for the bags, Piotr carrying the most.

"Need help with that?" Regina asked.

"Nah, no biggie," was his response. Regina observed shocked as he lifted the bags indeed with no sweat.

"Strong dude," she let out.

"_Oui_, nice guy too," mentioned Remy next to her, "Y're ridin' wit' me, we got t' talk."

Regina gave him a puzzled look but nodded. She knew he wanted to know about her sudden change of mind and why she had decided this place rather than the guild.

"Come on love," said John patting the space behind him in his bike.

"Remy's takin' da _fille_ dis time," informed Gambit getting in the truck, "Petey, take _mon_ bike." Piotr nodded as he got on Remy's bike and departed. John to much dismay followed. "Y' in?" asked Remy to Regina who had wished she just had gone with John, at least she wouldn't have to talk about stuff she didn't want.

"Yeah," she resigned and got in to the passenger's side.

Remy started the car and for a couple minutes the ride was silent.

"What are y' doin' 'ere?" he finally asked.

"Joinin' Magneto's noble cause," she mocked.

"I'm serious," said Remy sternly. She knew he was, he didn't talk in first person unless he was being completely serious.

"England turned sour," was her reply.

"I thought ye said ye found someone," he said making a turn, "who could help ye."

"It wasn't what it seemed," her ambiguous answers were getting him nowhere. She sighed, he was not going to give up might but she didn't want to just dish the whole thing out, "He had other plans, y'know? The ol' I pretended to be yer friend so I can use yer powers later."

"Explain," demanded Gambit, never looking away from the road.

"This _man_, who I refuse to name, saved me life, a'right? And well he offered some assistance. He took me to England an' helped me out with some contacts, I did a couple jobs here and there." Said Regina

"Den?" asked Gambit taking a brief look at her.

Regina sighed, "How much am I suppose to spill?"

"More dan dat," he said.

"Ye are gonna tell Magneto, aren't ye?" she inquired looking at Gambit.

"Y' can tell 'im y'rself," he offered.

Regina shook her head. "Dat's what I thought. Now spill," said Gambit.

"A'right, then _he_ convinced me 'bout this elite group later to be called the Alternates," Gambit turned around and looked at her curiously, she continued, "It is a training group for mutants whose power concern the altering of something: physical appearance, reality, states of matter, etc. and well we could be called the Alterers, but that's just a cruddy name.

"Either way, most of us were kept anonymous and were called by codenames appointed to us by our supervisors so they could remember us. The idea behind was to keep those worth it, the most loyal, the most powerful, the rest were let go. He…"

"Could ye call 'im by some random name? Dat _he_ is getting annoyin'" requested Gambit, "Go wit' Michael, Joe somet'in'."

"Fine, Joe, geesh what a baby ye are," said Regina rolling her eyes, "well me supervisor was Joe, along with some chick, but she was in charge of the other half. I Since Joe knew me well, it is so annoying callin' him Joe."

Gambit just looked at her, "Y' can always just tell me 'is name," he offered.

"Thieves' Code, mate," she said.

"Never share da name of y'r accomplice unless da man got a temporary name yadda, yadda, Remy knows, but if y' won't share den don't complain," Gambit stated.

"Fine, fine, I'll continue, I shared with him bits, and I'm not exaggerating here, of me own plans. He said that as soon as I was promoted an' was able to talk to the '_Boss'_ he would assist me in anything I needed.

"Well things didn't turn out so well when I found out that I was his freedom pass, and I was a little surprise fer the boss, I got into this argument and stormed out. I pretended to be sorry about it later, returned and grabbed me clothes and money and left. I was supposed to be at a mission when I called Magneto and in seconds I was in a plane here. That's me story."

"Interesting," replied Gambit, "Are y' sure he didn't get _ton nom_? (your name)"

"Ye could say that," Regina said nervously.

"Regina!" Gambit yelled giving her a stern look.

"Well _Joe_ knew it, he was the only one, swear it! He saved me ass! I was drowning! Give me a break!" Said Regina exasperatedly, "Besides I can assure ye, he don't know where I am or me relation with Magneto. I think he believes that me only family resides in Sicily, which is half true, but he wouldn't be foolish enough to mess with 'em."

"Nobody will be messin' wit' y'r version of da Corleones (1)," joked Gambit. "Anyways ye didn't happen t' catch da name of said 'boss'?"

"Nah, Wisd…" Regina's hand quickly covered her mouth and her eyes widened, "I mean Joe! Joe!" she practically yelled it out.

Gambit only looked at her, _'Was da fille bout t' say Wisdom? Essex...' _his thoughts were interrupted by the strenuous sound of the honking car coming their way. Being a master thief, Gambit's reflexes were quicker than the average and avoided the on-coming car.

"Where the bloody hell did ye learn to drive!" cried out Regina.

"_Tais-toi_" ordered Gambit. He was not going to take a child's lecture.

Regina crossed her arms and turned to look out the window. Not long after that she had fallen asleep.

"Wake up _petite_," said Gambit shaking the sleeping girl.

"Huh?" she said pushing her bangs to the side, "How long was I out? How did we get here?" She asked as she took a look around to see metal walls on every side and a various vehicles parked. "What is this? The bat cave?"

"First, fo' most o' da ride, second, Mags 'as an underground tunnel dat lead us directly to da base, and third, dis is da garage fo' da base." Explained Gambit getting out of the truck.

Regina followed just to see the other two members waiting for them. Piotr unloaded the furniture as he turned into his full metal form. John and Remy each grabbed half the groceries, while Rhye only carried her baggage. Piotr used a separate elevator, whereas the other three went together.

--

"Lucy, I'm home!" yelled out Pyro as the Acolytes entered the metal base.

"About time," rang the voice of the Master of Magnetism throughout the entire room.

Gambit, and Pyro gave each a look. They were aware that Magneto would want to know exactly why did they take so long, and they were pretty damn sure he wouldn't be too happy when they explained him the little inconveniences they had.

Colossus arrived and noticed his boss's angry look, he glanced at his other two teammates to receive a nervous look on their part. Regina saw their distressed faces and decided to cover for them.

"Sorry about that, that'll be me fault," she said apologetically.

Magneto looked at her skeptically.

"I convinced them to give me a quick tour, that became not too quick," she was sucking at it but she was just crossing her fingers that Magneto, even though she knew would not believe her, at least could let them go with a warning.

In reality, he did know she was lying. It was like a father instinct. He knew her since young; her father had helped him explore the field of genetic engineering, a mutant himself with vast knowledge in mutation. He was very well aware that she was sticking out for them, well at least she had a sense of belonging, that was enough for him and decided to give in into her plea.

"Unload everything, Regina, come with me I'll show you to your room and then you all can meet at my office and discuss certain ground rules," Magneto ordered. He turned to lead the way and Regina followed.

"You think he fell for that?" asked Piotr.

"I doubt it," said Pyro, "the sheila is a lousy liar!"

"_Oui,_ _mais_ Remy t'inks ol' Mags has a soft spot fo' da _fille,_" pointed out Gambit. The rest agreed and decided not to test their luck anymore and directed to finish Magneto's orders.

--

As Magneto showed the way he decided to make small talk with his goddaughter, "How was the trip?"

"Good," she said. It was unusual to establish a conversation with such authoritarian figure such as Eric Lensherr.

"Talked to your parents?" he asked making a turn.

"Not since the defeat of Apocalypse," she confessed, "it is hard to keep in contact with them without revealing me location."

"Not to worry, I contacted them earlier, everyone is fine, both your parents and your brother, he is gaining some control." Magneto said, catching a glimpse of Regina's smile, "Here's your room."

Regina looked at the blank wall puzzled; the only thing that distinguished it was that it stuck out a bit from the rest of the hall.

"Each of the rooms has a distinct entrance, only you could get into your room for you need to employ your own unique abilities." Magneto explained.

Regina looked down the hall and saw that every couple feet some of the metal walls were sticking out. One of them had a flame going, most likely Pyro's, the other two were harder to distinguish, one had a scanner while the other had a bunch of locks, _that must be Gambit's,_ she thought. There were two more rooms down the hall but she couldn't see the specific entrances.

"Go ahead, enter," said Magneto. Regina nodded and touched the wall. Soon a portion of it had completely disappeared. The room was fully furnished except for the bed that was missing, she imagined that's what Colossus needed to carry there. And sure thing, Colossus was coming right behind them carrying the bed with no effort.

Without saying a word he dropped the bed off, "Is it good here?" he asked.

"Yeah that's good, thanks Piotr," she said having some trouble saying his name. He only smiled at her attempt and left the room. Magneto still present couldn't help but smile at the girl's own amazement.

"Thanks _godfather_," she tended to avoid that because the theme song of the movie usually came up in her head.

"Only the best for my kin," was his response, "now if you please could follow me to my office."

Regina dropped her stuff in the bed and followed Magneto to his office.

--

The other Acolytes minus Sabertooth and Mastermind were already waiting outside their boss's office.

Magneto waved his hand and an entry was formed. All of his henchmen followed in.

"I will let pass this tardy of yours," he started directing his stare at the three males. "But I must warn you that considering we have an underage girl with us there will be some guidelines to follow."

They all grunted. Magneto ignored them and continued, "She will not stay no later than 11 pm unless she is in a mission, no boys allowed in her room," He stopped and looked at Gambit and John. He knew Piotr was too much of a gentleman. "And John I better not catch you streaking or _else_." John gulped and nodded. "Trainings will continue as usual, I think that's it. Anyone want to add something? Yes Pyro?" Magneto asked as John raised his hand. Regina held back her laughter he looked like a choold boy.

"Well the Sheila an' I had some of a trouble payin' fer the stuff," started John.

"Don't tell me you burnt the store down," lamented Magneto expecting the worst.

"No, I like that store, either way this nice Sheila said that she was an ol' mate of yers and paid fer ev'rything!" Finished John cheerfully.

Just like Regina had expected Magneto didn't look too thrilled by the news, he seemed rather ticked off. She decided to intervene, "She said she would call you to settle the payment, they wouldn't take the card without ID and well he is not you so he couldn't get the payment going."

Magneto pulled out some paper and pen from his desk, "What was her name?"

"Sara Kelly," they both said in unison.

"Sara WHAT?" exclaimed Magneto in shock, "You gave that lunatic my phone number?"

"Pyro 'as it," said Gambit.

"Don't be a wise ass Gambit," ordered Magneto.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was coo-coo?" asked Pyro.

"Well at least you know the woman right?" asked Regina.

"You don't give my number to anyone from now on, and yes I do know her," said Magneto bitterly.

"Ol' girlfriend, _non_?" asked Gambit.

"WHAT!" was everyone else's response except for Magneto who only nodded.

"How did ye know mate?" asked Pyro quietly.

"Remy knows dis t'ings," he said arrogantly. "An' fo' Gambit can see it didn't end too well, right boss?"

Magneto once again nodded. An awkward silence took over the entire office.

"Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman," was the last thing that Magneto said before dismissing everyone to their room.

--

_**Later that night…**_

-_Hello Eric-_ said a cold voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello Sara," greeted an emotionless Magneto.

-_I run into a couple of your protégés this afternoon I hope you were informed_-

"Yes, I will make the transfer immediately," the sooner he could get this over with the better he would be.

-_Is it always money with you dear?_-

Magneto only gagged at the mentioning of the word 'dear.' He was trying to amend some of the past mistakes that he had made but apparently the higher being was not happy with that and decided to make him miserable.

"I don't like to owe anyone," he said.

-_The girl was underage, and the boy could also be as far as I'm concerned_- said the scorned woman.

Magneto knew where this was going. He knew better than to anger a social worker who had a brother as principal in the local high school, but decided to play the fool.

"What are you trying to say?" he said hoping that whatever she wanted was nothing close to rekindling their miserable brief relationship. God could not hate him _that_ much.

-_I would hate to get you in trouble, but those kids need schooling, unless you want to meet and discuss it privately-_ the last part came of somewhat pretentious.

Nevermind, the higher being indeed did hate him, _a lot_. "Um no, schooling sounds good, nothing to discuss."

-_What about that Brotherhood house of yours?_- she was an insistent woman.

"Schooling will do them good, be there next week. Will have my representatives deal with all the papers," he said, "Well got to go!" Not waiting for the reply he hung up.

He cursed the day that he and Charles Xavier made a bet on who was the better dater.

* * *

(1) The Corleones are one of the major mafia families. Also the Godfather revolves around them. There's a lot of references or mentioning of that movie in this chapter. I recently watched it so I'm completely in love with it. Besides doesn't Magneto give off that impression? I mean if you wanna have a parody of the movie Magneto will be the perfect _Don Corleone_.

**Alright, well, hope you guys liked it. This chapter is mainly to give a bit of insight into the new character as well as some foreshadowing. As for the new chapter, it will be coming pretty soon, (say 3 days tops), I just need to pass it to the computer--I do a lot of the scribbling the old fashion way, pen and paper--and our favorite couple will run into each other...again! Of course with more interaction ;P.**

**Don't forget to show some love and review!**


	7. I Saw Her Sitting There

_Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do them, but just so it is all clear, I do not own any X-Men or Marvel character except for my own. _

**Ok, just as I promised, a new chapter up! And yes this one includes some romyness, so people rejoice!  
1100+ hits! Heck yeah! If you cannot tell I do get happy quite easy here...hehe. A bit of warning in this chapter, there's going to be some Scott and Jean bashing to come, not heavy, but well I don't like either character for the most part, but I'll try to maintain it realistic, I'm not gonna go overboard, after all the story is not about them.**

* * *

**Ch. 7 – I Saw Her **_**Sitting**_** There ()**

_BEEP BEEP_

The alarm went off only to receive two grunts coming from two different directions.

"Kitty shut that thang up!" demanded the sleepy goth. "It's Saturday."

"I know but like we've got Danger Room session," informed the other girl as she got up. "Come on Rogue, I don't want Mr. Logan yelling at us for being like late again."

"Fahne!" said Rogue getting up and stretching, "This is abuse Ah tell ya," she complained.

Rogue started making her bed waiting for her roommate to get out of the bathroom, "Ah hope she's not deciding tah take a shower," she muttered to herself. "What's this doin' here?" asked Rogue looking at her Queen of Hearts laying in her night stand, "Oh right, forgot tah put it away, gotta be more careful," she told herself as she put her little treasure in her memory box.

"I'm out!" said Kitty phasing through the door.

Rogue who was finishing putting her uniform looked at her, "What no shower?"

"Like I took one late after talking to Lance," she informed, "I'm gonna guess you are showering after training?"

"Yup, it is the most logical routine," confessed Rogue putting her gloves, "so you and Lance are back again?"

"Not entirely," said Kitty. Rogue only gave her a quizzical look. "I mean like I'm tired of this on and off thing, you know? It is like totally annoying, so I'm gonna take it slow this time."

"That sounds good," agreed Rogue, "as long as you can keep that idea."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Shadowcat a bit offended.

"Ah mean that just don't get carried away because a guy brings yah flowers," she warned.

"Aw, Rogue, what will I do without you!" said the girl hugging her fully dressed friend.

"Go nuts," said Rogue, "Well let's go to training."

"All aboard Kitty Express, next top the Danger Room," with that both girls phased down to the last level.

--

_**Around the same time in Magneto's base…**_

"Wake up Sheila!" yelled out Pyro knocking on his new teammate's door. "Colossus can't you just knock the door down? Me knuckles are getting bruised," he complained.

Just as he complained, Regina came out. She was wearing leather pants and a sleeveless black turtleneck. Fingerless gloves covered her hands and her black combat boots made her look more threateningly. Her hair was pretty much a mess, tied back, and her bangs pushed to aside. Her sleepy look revealed that she was not accustomed to such early wake up calls.

"Who trains at 4:30 am on a Saturday?" she asked while yawning.

"We do," said Gambit fully dressed in his uniform, "'Ere 'ave some coffee," he said as he handed her the cup.

Without a word she drank the whole thing in one shot. "A'right that ought to do," she hoped anyways. "WOW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" she yelled when she saw, what she thought she saw anyways, a big monkey sneaking out of one of the rooms.

"That'll be monkey man Jason," informed Pyro.

"Or Mastermind," added Colossus, "He is part of the team and the closes thing Magneto's got to a psychic."

"I don't like psychics," said Regina trying to look over her teammates shoulders, "He does look like a monkey though."

"_Oui_, but I wouldn't anger 'im so much, da _homme_ is an illusionist, you can figure out da rest," said Gambit pushing her in the direction to the training room.

"Wait till ye see Sabertooth, ye are not gonna want to pet a kitty after that!" joked Pyro.

--

_**2 hours later at Xavier's Institute…**_

"Zat vas torture," complained a very tired Kurt Wagner, "Who pissed off Volverine?" He asked looking at Bobby Drake aka Iceman.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything this time!" he said defending himself.

"Ah don't care who did it, but one thing is fo' sure Ahma kill 'em!" warned Rogue.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" ordered their faithful leader Scott, "That's not way to treat our teammates."

"Like you had something to do with it," asked Kitty narrowing her eyes at Scott.

"What! You guys know me, I wouldn't do any of that!" he said.

"Guys, just relax, Scott had nothing to do with it," defended his red head girlfriend Jean Grey.

"I bet it vas Havok," muttered Kurt to Kitty before bamfing out.

"Yeah whatever Jean," said Bobby. The rest of the students followed Kurt's example and left to their rooms to get ready for breakfast.

"I swear this is the last time I cover for Alex!" swore Scott to Jean.

"Yeah right, that's what you said _last_ time, why don't just let him man up, Scott?" she said grabbing his hand.

Scott only shrugged, "Come on, we've got classes in two hours, I'll take you out for breakfast."

--

Rogue entered the kitchen, to her the mansion seemed to be even more crowded than ever, as she saw everyone running around trying to make their breakfast.

It was no surprise though. After the defeat of Apocalypse, Tabitha had rejoined the X-Men and Alex Summers or Havok had decided to move in. All the new recruits were back, Jubilee, Rahne, Roberto, in addition to the ones that never left, Ray, Bobby, Sam, Amara, and Jamie. Warren or Angel used to drop by almost every other day and the Professor had shared with the students that X-23, Wolverine's clone, might joined them pretty soon. Talk about a full house.

Rogue grabbed an apple and a glass of orange juice. She would usually sit down and drink her cup of coffee but seeing the overcrowding of the kitchen she decided against it and went for a quick breakfast.

After she finished she decided to go up to her room and waste time. She wasn't in the mood to do homework, not that it was that much anyways.

Before she could reach for the knob, Kitty's face appeared out of nowhere, "What are you doin' today Rogue?"

"KITTY!" She had scared her, "How many tahmes Ah've told ya not ta do that!"

"Sooorry! But I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me," she said.

"Sure why not? Ah don't have anything better tah do," said Rogue to her friend.

"YAY! Well let's get ready," she said pulling her friend into the room.

--

_**Meanwhile at Magneto's base…**_

"My body aches," complained Rhye, "I'm a thief not a robot"

"Ha-ha, come on love, you just have to get used to it," said Pyro poking her in the arm just to get slapped in the hand.

"I said, it hurts," she warned him.

"An' Remy thought y' were a powerful _fille_," teased Gambit.

"Last time I checked, when you try to steal something from the Louvre you don't get attacked by 50 ft high robots that shoot everything possible out of their hands, or get attacked by explosives, flames or a man covered in indestructible metal!" she cried out.

They all laughed at the girl's complain. "I'll make ye pancakes so it doesn't hurt so bad," mocked Pyro.

She didn't not fuss considering that pancakes was a good idea. She only sat down at the table.

"Let's see what Mags 'as in store fo' us t'day," Gambit said approaching a flat screen monitor next to the fridge.

Pyro had pulled out the frozen pancakes out of the freezer and served them to all the members, 4 per head.

"Ain't that a bit to much?" asked Regina

"How many do ye want then?" asked Pyro grabbing her plate.

"Two is fine," she answered.

"A'right Remy ye want an' extra one or ye Petey?"

"I'll take it," said Piotr grabbing one of the extra pancakes.

"Nifty, I'll have the other," said John. With a swift movement of his hands he flickered on his lighter and heated the pancakes.

"Well ain't that unconventional cooking," exclaimed Rhye.

"So what's the boss's order fer today?" said John

"Hmm, well it says dat Reggie an' y'are goin' school shoppin'" he informed them looking at them hoping they knew what Magneto was talking about, "while Pete an' _moi_ 'ave da day off," He said gladly.

"School shopping?" asked John, "I'm a bit old fer that."

"I'm done with school," said Regina finishing off her pancakes, "I'm a talk to him." She said getting up and going to Magneto's office.

"Wait fer me Rhye, I'm comin' with ye," said John stuffing his mouth with two entire pancakes and running after her.

Remy and Piotr eyed at each other and shrugged. They just went on to eat their breakfast.

--

St. John knocked on the wall for the third time, "The blocke's not answering," he informed a very impatient Regina.

"Well I guess he won't mind me doing this," she said putting her hands forward and looking at the wall as it disappeared.

"Didn't know ye were into all that hocus pocus, love," joked John.

"I'm not, I just made the wall turned into air," she said leading the way in. They both found Magneto too busy looking over some paperwork.

"Does he always wear his uniform? (1)" whispered Regina to John who nodded in response.

"Weird huh?" he added, then looking at the busy man he yelled out, "HEY BOSS!"

Magneto jumped in surprise, but noticing who it was his eyes narrowed, "Pyro, don't you know better than to come in and interrupt me?"

"Well the Sheila an' I wanted to know bout this school business," he said pushing Regina in front of him.

"Chicken," she muttered, "But yeah, what exactly is that all bout?"

Magneto gave them an annoyed look, "It is obvious you are going to attend Bayville High…along with the Brotherhood."

"WHAT!" yelled both of them in unison.

"I'm to ol' fer that!" whined Pyro.

"That's unfair!" added Regina

"Well ye are young, but why me? I went through school a'ready!" cried out Pyro.

"Hey I'm not the one who's going to sink by me self! Besides what did ye think I did at the temple? Chill with the monks? Wax on wax off?! (2)" complained Regina.

"SILENCE!" demanded Magneto who was getting a headache, "You are Acolytes not babies so grow up! Also that's what you two get for giving my phone to anyone!"

"How was I supposed you dumped the woman?" asked Pyro, "Are ye changin' phone numbers?" he asked taking a look at the paperwork, "Oh man, I had just learned the number!"

"I refuse to attend high school! You said I would have free time to work on me own mission," said Regina.

"Your parents don't see anything wrong with it," replied Magneto.

"This is ludicrous!" she exclaimed hoping that her good implementation of vocabulary will free her. It didn't. Magneto went on to lecture them on the importance of a good education, not making foolish bets, or dating people who could seriously damage their lives, and finished by giving them enough cash to stock up for four years of high school.

The now high school students excited his office in a state of depression.

"Well at least we enter as seniors," said John trying to look on the bright side.

"And we got cash," said Regina smiling evilly.

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering? (3)" asked John returning the evil grin.

"I think so, Brain," replied Regina, "An' that's a scary thought."

John laughed maniacally.

"Never mind, now that's scary," she pointed out looking rather frightened at John.

--

About half an hour later Regina, Piotr and John sat on the newly acquired futon waiting for Remy to finish his conversation with Magneto. He would be driving them to the mall where John and Regina could go "school shopping." Magneto had decided that he would inform the Brotherhood personally—which actually meant letting Pietro know and he would tell the rest.

"What's takin' Remy so long?" asked John stretching in the futon.

"Who thought of a futon? Why not just a regular couch?" wondered Regina.

"What's wrong with a futon?" asked Piotr.

"Hey! Question here!" said John waving his hands in the air.

"They get uncomfortable with time (4)," explain Regina.

"Oh," said Piotr in amazement.

"What's with ye ignoring me?" said John.

"We thought it will make you shut up," said Piotr with a shrug.

"Guess it didn't work," said Regina.

"Well that was a noble task but me question is still unanswered," announced John.

"Pretty frustrating, eh?" teased Regina (5).

--

"That's all you got out?" asked Magneto to Gambit.

"_Oui_ boss, da girl is pretty sure dey don' know anyt'in' 'bout 'er location," said Gambit.

"I see, well, are you sure she won't reveal the man's name?" asked Magneto.

"Da girl is pretty stubborn, she won' let anyone know," said Gambit. He knew that it must be Wisdom she was talking about which made him uneasy. An old accomplice he was aware that Wisdom was not as lucky and still was under the command of Essex. The only thing that relieved him was that she never had any direct contact with Essex and he knew that those starter groups always kept the higher officials ignorant of the newbies' identities. Even if she did some jobs for Essex's benefit, neither of them knew of each other existence.

"Well, I trust that she would be under good care here," Said Magneto looking at Gambit who nodded, "Well you are dismissed, and please try not to attract the X-Men's attention."

"Gambit'll try," he said with a smirk. He didn't like getting the X-Men all up in his business unless it was a certain goth of his.

Gambit approached his awaiting teammates, "Gambit's 'ere we can leave now," he announced.

"Finally mate!" cheered John grabbing Regina by the wrist and pulling her off the futon.

"Well why don' we let da _fille_ pick da our ride?" he offered.

"Sweet!" Regina said with a brightened smile and this time grabbed John by the wrist and pulled him as she ran to the garage.

Both Remy and Piotr shared a chuckle.

--

_**In a very different location…**_

"KITTY!" called out Rogue for the second time. She was in her car waiting for her friend who had answered the phone to her 'special' friend Lance and even though she swore it would be quick everyone knew it was going to take forever to have her hung up.

In addition, Rogue had three of the new recruits in the back seat. Why were they still called new, she didn't know exactly why, it just stuck and nobody was really giving a fuss. Tabitha, Jamie and Amara all called for Kitty too. Rogue had hoped that it would be a nice quiet trip to the mall, of course with Kitty by her side that seemed a bit unreal, but somewhat possible, until those three appeared. Rogue grunted and honked the horn.

"I'm here, I'm here," managed to gasp out Kitty who was running out of air as she rushed to get there, "I was like telling Lance that I was like totally running late and…"

"Yeah, yeah save it for the road, now get in!" demanded Tabitha.

Kitty shot her a glare but did what she said either way.

--

_**At Bayville Mall…**_

The group had split as Tabitha and Amara went boy sighting, Kitty accompanied Jamie to buy some stuff for school, and Rogue waited for them at the Barnes and Noble's Starbucks next door (6).

Meanwhile the Acolytes walked around aimlessly looking for a store worth their attention.

"How 'bout you guys buy da t'ings y' need fo' school an' fo' ev'ryt'in' else later?" advised Gambit tired of wondering around.

Regina shrugged and John agreed, "Sure mate, where's that bloody store now?"

"Eet says that it must be…here," said Piotr looking up. Indeed the store was staring right at them.

"How lucky," said Regina sarcastically.

But Gambit was not paying much attention to any of his teammates for a certain girl had caught his attention. "Remy be excused, Remy t'inks he saw 'is chere," he informed leaving their friends.

"Can't he keep it in his pants for just one day?" asked Regina. She knew of Gambit's flirtatious nature and had no problem with it unless it interfered with her own interests.

"He ain't carryin' the money love," said John with a grin.

"True," she said, "So who's the lucky lady today?" she asked trying to look for Gambit's prey.

"It will be the X-girl," said Piotr.

"Huh?" Regina did not follow.

"Were ye asleep when Mags was tellin' ye bout the X-Men?" reprimanded Pyro

"Most likely, wait it is coming back to me, ol' enemy team, right?" she said.

"Ja," answered Piotr, "Gambit seems to be pretty hooked on Rogue," he observed.

"Wait, he has been _continuously _flirting with her?" she asked in shock, "Oh my! Ha! I never thought I would be alive to see the day that Cajun charmer Remy LeBeau would be head over heels by a girl! This is waaaaaaay to precious to miss," she said excitedly but her smile quickly dropped when she saw the girl. _Ooh shit! That's the girl I met the other day, not fair, she's cool. Why are my enemies all the cool people?_ She thought.

"New plan, my identity is kept secret," she blurted out to her friends dragging them into the store before they could say anything else..

--

Rogue was deeply concentrated in her novel. Seeing how crowded the stores were she decided to wait out for her friends, well Kitty and Jamie anyways, in the Starbucks. Besides she had a chance to take her much desired caffeine doses.

"_Bonjour chere_," greeted a familiar husky voice. Rogue reluctantly looked away from her novel and into the voices direction only to meet with a tall man, with auburn hair wearing sunglasses half-way down through his nose so she could see his beautiful red in black eyes.

Rogue couldn't help but feel her heart jump, but she had to control herself, she was The Rogue after all, she wasn't going to let herself be guided by silly teenage emotions. "Oh it's ya."

"_Oui chere_, y'r knight in shinin' armor," he said taking a seat, "May I?"

"Yahr a'ready seated Cajun," she said putting her novel aside. "Are ya always around?"

"Only when da _chere _wants to," he said smirking.

"Good news then, yah can leave," she said sharply.

"_Non chere_, y'r mouth might say leave, but y'r hear says stay," he flirted.

Rogue only rolled her eyes, "Yah can get the hint, huh swamp rat?"

"I t'ink destiny want us together, we shouldn't fight it Rogue," commented the Cajun.

"Oh right destiny! Kidnappin' meh an' almost blowin' mah hand off, how could I miss it? Destiny sure loves meh!" Rogue's sarcasm was well noted.

"Remy t'inks dat 'is chere should call 'im by 'is name, after all we are boyfriend an' girlfriend," he said pretentiously.

Rogue blushed, "Oh really? Since when might Ah ask?" she was not going to lose her cool.

"Must Remy remind y' o' ev'ryt'in'?" he said faking a hurt tone, "Let's see we already went on a date, had our first kiss…"

"Wait are yah hallucinating again?" interrupted Rogue.

"_Mon Dieu!_ Remy _does_ have to remind ye o' ev'ryt'in'!" exclaimed Remy gaining a glare from Rogue, "Remember when y' went all berserk an' absorb ev'ryone?"

Rogue thought about it for a moment, then she realized what he was talking about, "Ah was under Mesmero's control Remy!" she let his name slip out.

It was too late, Rogue saw a foolish grin form in his face, "_Oui_, _mais_ Remy knows dat Mesmero didn't exactly order Rogue to kiss 'im," he flirted, again.

" Yahr right," Rogue replied to Remy's shock, "Ah think it was along the lines of kill the idiot, humanity will be thankful."

"Chere shouldn't be so hard on 'er boyfriend," pouted Gambit approaching her hands.

Rogue tried to remove them but it was too late, both Remy's hands were wrapped around hers, "Shh, chere, don't worry, I'm gloved too, see?" he said looking into her eyes. Rogue looked down to see his hands. Even though he was wearing fingerless gloves, they were still gloves. Rogue couldn't help but feel uneasy at such closeness, but mainly it was that she was not bothered, she was enjoying this. Way too much.

"Ah guess we are not so different," analyzed Rogue.

"_Non_, just enough," commented Remy.

"Why do Ah bother talking to ya?" asked Rouge out loud, it was mainly directed to herself rather than her companion.

"Because you like Remy," was his reply.

Rogue stared into his eyes, covered by his sunglasses. She knew that he had to hide them, and it was pity. She adored his eyes, they were so unique, so him.

"Is that why yah talk tah meh Remy LeBeau?" this time the question was sincerely not planned to be asked. She had used his full name in all, and was scared to hear the answer. _Fool, yeah right, me? This man is a charmer, a flirt and he will waste his time on a girl who could kill with touch? Who am Ah kiddin! _She thought.

Remy stared into her eyes, he could get lost in them. He could sense her troubled thoughts, her uneasiness, her conflicted emotions, her fear. Removing his sunglasses, and with a brief smile as Rogue seemed to protest at the removal of one of his hands, he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"_Oui_, I like you Rogue," he said, "_ a lot_."

Rogue's eyes lighted up, as if a flame had been ignited, she couldn't stop herself from blushing or smiling, but then again why would she? One of the hottest guys in the earth had confessed to her that he _liked her_.

Rogue opened her mouth to formulate a reply but was cut short by a yell coming their direction.

"LAY YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, CREEP!" screamed out a man in red shades.

The couple bolted their heads to look at the man and Rogue could only mutter bitterly, "Destiny sure loves meh." Rogue only sighed as she saw her team leader run towards them.

* * *

()If you haven't noticed, mostly every chapter takes its name after a song, this one had to be tweaked a little since the Beatles' song goes "I saw her STANDING there" but I'm sure nobody minds the tweaking.  
(1)I just found it funny that wherever he goes he is always wearing that costume, i think the only time I saw him wearing something other than his costume was in the episode where Wanda gets all her memories rearranged.  
(2) Karate Kid reference. Actually this is mixed, the line is from Karate Kid I with Daniel San, but it is not till Karate Kid 3 (I think that's the right number) with Hillary Swank that they visit a temple.  
(3) You probably did catch this but Pinky and the Brain reference...oh how I love that cartoon!  
(4) Personal experience...it is true!  
(5) In the previous chapters, (too lazy to name so please forgive me) Regina always asks questions but John never gives a straight answer. She is taking revenge people.  
(6) Barnes and Noble is a bookstore. I'm not sure about everywhere else but here in the west coast every Barnes and Noble has a Starbucks inside.

**A/N: Dum dum dum! (Dramatic music) Well it is left to Scotty boy to ruin the moment! Hope you guys liked the chapter.  
In the next chapter we will see what happens to our favorite couple while Kitty and Piotr run into each other and what will Regina do when she is left with two competitive children, one being Jamie and the other child-minded St. John...! Let the insanity be unleashed...and of course...more Romy! 3  
R&R**


	8. Just What I Needed

_Disclaimer: Ha, I remembered, anyways I do not own the X-Men or any Marvel character except my own._

**New Chapter! Yay! Considering that I'm done with school (12 years of torture and I've triumphed!) chapters may come a bit faster. Don't you just love inspiration and free time combined?  
Scott just totally killed the mood in last chapter but something tells me his mouth will be bringing him more problems that the Brotherhood itself. Oh by the way I guess I forgot in the last chapter telling you guys that a Brotherhood will be dropping by, oops!  
Well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 8 – Just What I Needed**

"What da f…?" exclaimed Remy as he saw an angry young man approach them pulling an annoyed red head.

"Aren't yah supposed tah be in class?" asked Rogue looking at the angry couple in front of them.

"We got out early," answered Jean getting lose from Scott's grip.

"And good thing! Imagine if we had come later this creep might've kidnapped you again!" said Scott poking Remy in the chest.

Remy looked down at his chest then at Scott, "Remy t'inks dat da _homme_ needs t' take da stick outta 'is ass," he said containing the urge to punch him.

"Watch it Gambit," threatened Scott.

"Or what? Y're gonna poke me t' death?" he replied.

"Hold up yah two," said Rogue standing between them, "Yahr makin' a scene," pointed out Rogue, sadly it was too late as people took a glimpse of Remy's demon eyes and recognized Scott, Jean and Rogue as mutants. Things got worst the next second when some idiot yelled out 'Mutants!' and everyone ran in panic.

Looking at the mess around them Rogue mentally cursed to herself and muttered, "Oh great, just what Ah needed!"

--

_**Meanwhile at (insert random store where you can get school stuff)**_

Kitty and Jamie walked around browsing through the store.

"Like what do you need for your project Jamie?" asked Kitty who was getting tired of the place.

"Well I need some cardboard, color pencils, but I think it would be better crayons or chalks, I'm not sure yet and…" started Jamie.

"Wait here Jamie," ordered Kitty, "I'm going to talk to a friend, be right back!"

"Hey!" cried out Jamie, "Figures."

Kitty approached a very familiar Russian figure, "May I help you?" she asked tapping him gently in the back.

"No, thank you," said Piotr turning around, "Oh hey! Kitty didn't know it was you."

"Who else silly?" joked Kitty

"So…what are you doing here?" asked Piotr seeking to start a conversation.

"Just helping Jamie find some stuff for his school project, you?" she replied.

"Um, about the same, only that it is John," answered Piotr.

"Isn't he like a bit old for that?" asked the Valley Girl.

Piotr shuffled his feet nervously trying to think of a way to answer his friend without revealing much, "He did something that pissed off the boss _really_ bad, so he is now going to start school."

"Huh, that's Magneto's idea of a punishment?" Piotr nodded, "He is pure evil!"

Piotr laughed along with Kitty. "Well like what's up with you? How have you been?" continued Kitty engaging both deeply into a conversation.

Jamie waited for his money source to come back, seeing that she was too busy talking to the big man by the painting sections, Jamie pouted and decided to wander off. He soon came across a girl browsing through the notebooks.

"You may want to get the college ruled ones, it has more lines," he offered his advice to the girl.

"Thanks, ye sure know bout this school sh…stuff," said Regina stopping herself after she noticed it was a kid who was talking to her.

"Well duh! I go to school," said the little boy, "You don't?"

Regina looked at the boy, his insolence matched John's, she sighed before answering, "I was home-schooled most of me life so I'm not sure what I have to buy fer school now that I'm going to attend," she had been practicing that for a while, and it wasn't entirely false (1).

"OH! Well then it is your lucky day!" Jamie grabbed her by the arm and started putting random things in her basket.

"Hey Sheila found some pens this way…where in the bloody blazes are ye takin me Sheila?" asked John seeing Jamie pulling Regina who was apparently having a kick out of it.

"Hey move it dude, giving a tour here!" shot back Jamie pushing John to aside. John blinked in shocked a couple times while Regina only laughed even harder.

"Ha-ha! John just got owned by a kid!" she mocked.

"Hey midget leave me girl alone," John demanded picking Jamie by the collar.

"Whom are you calling 'my girl'?" asked both Jamie and Regina pissed.

"Ye said to keep yer identity secret," whispered John in Regina's ear.

"'Round the X-Men," she replied back in a whisper.

"Well what do ye think he is!" he responded.

"You are an X-Man?" asked Regina surprised.

Jamie nodded proudly, "Yes siree!"

"Ye really need to study those files," recommended John

"That's cool," she said patting Jamie on the head.

"Wanna come with me and get some ice cream?" asked Jamie to Regina.

"Oooh the Sheila is being asked to go out on a date!" teased John.

"Shut up, you are just jealous 'cause she is going to say yes to me and not you!" Jamie said sticking his tongue out to John.

"Wanna bet?" asked John narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Hey I'm still here!" said Regina waving her hands in the air. When that failed to catch their attention Regina added, "Look aren't ye a bit young to know what dating is? And John ye are too old to be picking fights with a little boy?"

"AM NOT!" was unison reply.

"A'riiiiight. I think I might be wrong on the latter…" corrected Regina.

"I'll race you to the ice cream place," challenged John.

"You are on!" yelled Jamie.

"Guys!" cried out Regina too late as she saw the two running, "The lord have mercy on my soul," she begged going after the two.

--

Kitty and Piotr were still pretty involved in the conversation when she saw Jamie run out with John? She had to double check as she saw the two running. Gladly for Regina, Kitty did not see her.

"Jamie like where are you going!" she yelled out

"I'm going to beat this dum-dum!" he yelled back.

"Oi! Ye got a nerve kid!" cried out John after him.

"Don't worry Kitty," comforted Piotr, "John is like a kid himself, and he doesn't have his lighter so he is as harmful as eh…kitten."

"I hope you are right, I will get in so much trouble if I bring Jamie in tatters," said Kitty.

"He'll be fine, besides Reg…I mean John's friend is with them, she is smart enough for both of them," he added.

"He got a girlfriend?" asked Kitty letting her inner gossip out.

Piotr looking nervous and not trying to blow his teammate's cover only managed to say, "You could say that."

"Wow that's like so totally weird…oh well! You were saying about the ballet?"

Piotr sighed in relief as the girl dropped the subject rather quickly and went on with his story about the Russian ballet.

--

John grabbed Jamie by the wrist, "Gotcha!" But then Jamie pulled out his clones and they ran towards the ice cream shop.

"Na-na-na! I won! I won! Who won? I did!" he sung in victory.

"Ye cheated!" whined John.

"I did not!" cried out Jamie

"Did too!" said John

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Regina came panting after them, "DO NOT do that again," she said glaring at John.

"Did ye pay fer that stuff?" said John looking at Regina who was carrying the basket full of the stuff Jamie had shoved in.

"Uh. No." she said looking for some security to come after her.

"Here's your ice cream," said Jamie offering her a scoop of Pina Colada.

"Oh wow me favorite, thanks…um never got yer name boy," said Regina taking the ice cream.

"It's Maddrox, Jamie Maddrox," he said in a James Bond voice.

"I bet I can finish the ice cream before ye 007," challenged John.

"Oh you are so on!" said Jamie taking the ice cream back from Regina's hand.

"Wait! Isn't that mine?" protested Regina who didn't even had a chance to taste it.

"On the count of eat…EAT!" said John as the two boys starting shoving the ice cream down their throats.

"This is unbelievable!" Regina exclaimed turning her back to the posted menu, "Wait do you guys have lemon ice cream? Sweet I'll have a scoop!" she said to the clerk ignoring the grunts of the two boys as they suffered from mild brain freeze.

--

"Yo! We haven't even gone in and people are already runnin' away! We are good!" exclaimed a very slimy mutant seeing the mass of people exiting the mall.

"There's something going on in there," pointed out Wanda looking around.

"What-is-it-to-us? Let's-just-get-what-we-need-and-get-out, I've-got-dates-to-go-to!" said the speed demon impatiently.

"Well it is not our fault _our daddy_ decided to send us to school now is it?" asked a rather annoyed Lance.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Fred in agreement.

"Look, guys, guys," he said slowing down his pace, which in Quicksilver terms means speaking and walking at regular speed, "It is not my idea of a good time either but at least we got all this money and something to kill time by! Besides Blob free food! And Lance, you'll be around a certain Kit-cat of yours!" Pietro's words did contain some truth in them and both members were persuaded by his argument.

Wanda only rolled her eyes. If her brother was good at one thing it was getting his way all the time. "Oh yay! School! Please, who are you trying to fool Pietro?" said the Witch.

"Shhh! What they don't know won't hurt them! Besides, look at it as a new experience Wanda," teased her twin brother.

"Oh I'm gonna hex ya to the next life!" she said charging up her bolts.

"Oh but baby cakes! Imagine all the time we are going to spend together!" said Todd.

Wanda pissed redirected her bolts to zap Todd who was gaining some immunity to them, or so he thought.

"Oww" he mumbled.

"A-ha!" came a voice from behind them. "I knew ze brotherhood had to be behind zis!"

"What are you talking about?" inquired the Scarlet Witch at the German. She noticed that Lance and Fred had already split. Toad was twitching on the ground and Pietro seemed to be bored out of his mind.

"Hey Wanda, are you seeing what I am seeing?" he asked quickly.

Wanda huffing in impatience at the silly game replied, "No Pietro, what are _you_ seeing?"

"That direction! That girl isn't that…?" Before Quicksilver had finished he had zipped his way to next to the girl.

Wanda gasped in surprise as she saw an old childhood friend standing not so far away from her. She started walking in her direction when a fuzzy had grabbed her wrist.

"Vhere do you think you are goin'?" asked Kurt ready for battle. "Zey said zat zere's a problem and I bet ze brotherhood's behind eet!"

"Look I don't have time for this I…"

"VHAT IS ZAT CREEP DOIN' VITH MEIN SISTER!" interrupted the yell of Kurt releasing Wanda's wrist.

"Hey!" said Wanda grabbing Kurt's hand as he teleported both to the proximity of Rogue.

--

"Lookin'-for-someone?" asked Pietro as he stood right in front of Regina's face.

She blinked a bit, moving away her face, "Wow you still are up all on people's faces," she exclaimed recognizing her old friend.

"And I see that you are still as beautiful as ever," he flirted giving her a twirl.

Regina blushed, "Who woulda know ye would become a shagger?"

Pietro let out a laugh, "Well I got the looks, the attitude and well all modesty aside, I'm the best."

"I don't think modesty has ever been your strong hold," she said remembering the young man's arrogance.

"So-whatcha-doin'-here?" he asked.

"Just waiting for those two to stop fighting," she said pointing at John and Jamie who were now competing against each other in an arcade game.

"Oh! You are babysitting?(2)" he joked.

"More like enduring Chinese torture," she replied.

"Father tells me you are working with us now, is that right?" he asked leading her to a bench near them to take a seat.

"Yeah, he thought it was about time, heard ye are goin' back to school," she said looking at him.

"Yeah, thought it was going to be a downer but seeing that I've got this pretty jewel near me all the time, it can't be that bad," Pietro said putting his arm around her.

Regina looked at Pietro's arm around her, "Still stuck in our play date era?"

Pietro smirked, "With you? Always,"

The girl couldn't help but blushing but still removed her companion's arm from her. "How about you first update me in your life?" she said glancing at him.

The speed demon's smirk only got bigger as he boasted on his magnificent adventures and schemes, delighting himself in how attentive his old play date looked at him. "Well enough about me, how about you? How miserable have you been without me?" he joked as the girl exchanged bits of her life with him.

--

"Look blue-boy I," Wanda stopped mid-sentence realizing that she was standing right in front of Rogue.

"Kurt you too? Man! What's with everybody dating the enemy team?" whined Scott.

"Vhat are you talkin' bout mann?" asked Kurt. Then he noticed that he was holding Wanda by the hand, "Oh he-he, mein bad," he apologized.

"So Wanda, didn't know yah were intah mah little brother," teased Rogue.

Wanda glared at the goth, "And I didn't know you finally decided to let the Cajun know about your feel…" Wanda's mouth was covered by Rogue's gloved hand.

"Got it," she informed her friend who couldn't help but smirk at her own audacity.

"_Mais non!_ Remy wants t' 'ear da _fille_ share wit' us t'ings bout 'is chere," said Gambit.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" exclaimed Kurt jumping Remy, "I'm going to kill you for touching meine Schwester!"

"Kurt get off mah boyfriend!" yelled out Rogue.

Everyone stared in shock, except for Gambit who had one of the biggest grins a man could possibly have.

"What did you just say?" asked Jean in shock.

"Zat's eet! I'm killin him now!" said Kurt choking Gambit.

Rogue looked helplessly around, "Wanda, little help here?"

Wanda who was been entertained by the two men fighting grunted, "Fine, but you owe me one!" She zapped Kurt and split the two.

"Dat blue t'ing needs a rabies shot," muttered Gambit.

"Hey I heard zat!" replied Kurt getting up and preparing to grab her sister's 'boyfriend's' throat again.

"Kurt wait!" pleaded Rogue, "Ah didn't mean boyfriend! Ah thought it would stun yah enough so yah wouldn't fight, guess it didn't work."

"Aw, but _chere_, ye cannot back out now!" whimpered Gambit.

"Keep quiet swamp rat, Ahm tryin' tah save yahr ass," she informed him.

"Vell I guess I did overvorked it," confessed Kurt.

Scott finally snapped out of it, "No you didn't." he said.

"Scott!" reprimanded his girlfriend who was not enjoying seeing him getting all worked up over another girl that wasn't her.

"Well Jean, what am I suppose to do? Let this no good for nothing try and play Romeo with one of my own?" he said.

"Come on Scott, it is not like Rogue would ever lay her eyes on him! He is not her type," said the telepath hoping to stop the fight. Big mistake. If Rogue despised one thing above all was probably having people assume things about her.

"Oh but what if he is mah tahpe?" she shot back, getting the couple to stare at her with a mix of disgust and shock. "Huh?"

"Rogue you cannot be serious!" scoffed Jean, "I mean it is like Kurt dating someone other than Amanda!"

"Yeah! Vait vhat are you trying to say?" said Kurt offended.

"I'm just giving an example Kurt," tried to excuse the psychic.

"Besides it is not like you are big dater," blurted out Scott.

"You zink zat because Amanda's moved (3) I cannot play ze field?" questioned Kurt.

"Sounds like dat's what da _homme_ said," commented Gambit. Rogue elbowed him in the stomach, "Hey I was just givin' m' 'onest opinion on da subject," he said rubbing his bruise.

"Kurt let's not make a big deal about this," said Jean with annoyance.

"How about we change the example?" offered Cyclops.

"Vell a'right," the blue elf gave in.

"Rogue dating Gambit is like you dating Wanda here," said Scott triumphantly.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not good enough for this blue furball?" asked Wanda insulted.

"No that's not what I'm trying to say," said Scott raising his hands to cover himself in case Wanda tried to hex him.

"And you are trying to tell me zat I could not have a chance vith a girl other zan Amanda? Even one zat is completely nuts?!" exclaimed Kurt and then quickly added, "No offense."

"Non taken," responded Wanda.

Seeing that the four of them started discussing and yelling at each other Gambit took advantage and decided to ask out his southern belle.

"So chere, y' free dis Friday night?" he asked.

Rogue smiled at him, "Are yah asking meh on a date swamp rat?"

"I see we've returned t' da ol' nickname phase, but _oui_ I'm askin' da mademoiselle on a date," he said.

Rogue decided to make the Cajun suffer as she pretended to ponder on the idea. "Well let's see, next Friday. What do Ah have tah do?" she said.

"Remy doesn't want t' rush 'is chere's response but would she decide I dunno…in dis lifetime?" Remy pressed impatiently.

"Fahne, fahne, Ah'll go with yah, just call meh tah work out the details," she said, "Let meh give yah mah number," Rogue extended her hand for a pen and paper.

Remy looked around his pokets, damn the many pockets he had, he couldn't find anything.

"Nev'rmind dat, I'll go visit y' tomorrow night," he said with that he kissed Rogue's hand and waved good-bye.

"You like him don't you?" asked Wanda who had let the X-Men bicker at each other while she watched the other two lovebirds set a date.

Wanda didn't need a response as she saw the dreamy expression in Rogue's face, "Why don't we just talk this over lunch?" she offered.

"Sahre, Ah don't have anything better tah do," said Rogue with a shrug. The two friends left without being noticed by the other three who were still deep into their argument.

--

Kitty and Piotr exited the store looking for their respective teammates.

"So like do you miss the cold?" asked Kitty still amused at Piotr's background.

"Well sometimes, although it is nice to have the sun come out," he joked.

Kitty giggled, "Like I know what you mean," she said.

"KITTY!" yelled out Lance who had seen his girl walking out of a store with some other guy. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He said rushing to meet with them.

"Lance, oh my gosh, stop yelling, I'm like right here!" snapped Kitty.

"Is this why you were in such a rush to get off the phone? To meet with tin can man?" he said glaring at Piotr who was confused at Avalanche's rage.

"What? How could you say that?" said Kitty offended, "I just ran into Peter," she added.

"Well I don't want that guy all over my girl!" He said pulling Kitty to his side.

Kitty phased right through his hand and went back to Piotr's side, "Excuse me?" she said putting her hands on her hips. "I will let you now that I'm NOBODY'S girl, got it?" she said poking Lance in the chest.

Fred and Todd who had barely caught up were snickering at the scene although half terrified at Kitty. She did look scary.

Lance took a minute to get his cool, "So that's why you wanted to take it slow huh? So you could date around?" he said trying to hurt Kitty without even thinking.

Colossus narrowed his eyes as he saw the hurt in Kitty's eyes. Her eyes were tearing up at the thought that her former boyfriend had such a low image of her.

Piotr grabbed Lance by the collar and lifted him a couple feet from the ground, "That's no way to talk to a lady," he said.

"I see _no_ lady," he managed to say between gasps.

That was it for Kitty who couldn't hold it anymore, "We are so totally through you dirt bag!" she cried out.

"Say you are sorry," ordered Piotr lifting Lance higher.

"Or what?" he snapped back.

"Like don't waste your time Pete," said Kitty putting her hand on his arm, "He is not worth it."

Piotr released him, making him fall in the floor.

"Yo! Big boy there just kick your ass!" said Todd hopping to his friend's side.

"Do you want us to get rid of him?" asked the Blob picking his friend up.

"Nah I'll deal with it myself!" said Lance getting back on his feet ready to cause an earthquake.

--

Pietro was busy listening to Regina talk about her past experiences in Europe when he saw one of his teammate's about to shake the whole mall to the ground.

"Wait-here! I've-gotta-do-some-babysitting-myself," he said interrupting Regina and disappearing in matters of seconds.

"Ok, that could get annoying," she said as she turned her head on the direction that her friend had taken.

"What-do-you-think-you're-doin?" asked Pietro stopping Lance from causing a seismic movement.

"I'm going to shake things up a bit, can't you see?" shot back the temperamental mutant.

"No you are not," corrected Pietro, "New orders, we aren't using our powers to destroy public places…at least not for now," he added.

"What! And I'm supposed to follow them?" Said Lance growling at Pietro.

"You can always go back to your X-Men days, although I doubt the rules would change much," said Quicksilver challengingly.

"I'm fed up with you and your orders," said Lance.

"Well-tough-luck-tantrum-boy," mocked Pietro.

"Hey yo! Let's keep the peace between us dudes! Besides I think it is time for us to split, I see a mob coming," warned Toad.

Pietro and Lance turned around to see what Toad had predicted. A bunch of policemen were coming their way.

"Shit," the both exclaimed.

"Start the car, I'm getting the crap we need for school and finding Wanda," ordered Pietro.

The others nodded as they group split.

--

Kitty and Piotr walked towards where John and Jamie were. Currently competing who could get the best score in DDR (Dance-Dance Revolution). Gambit was standing next to them what seemed to be planning a scheme.

He noticed Piotr and Kitty walk in, "Well 'ello, _comment avez-vous (4)_?" he greeted.

"Hello comrade," replied Piotr, "This is Kitty, Kitty this is Gambit," he introduced.

"_Oui_ Remy knows da petite," he said with a warm smile.

Kitty wiped away any tears left, "Yeah I know you too. You are like Rogue's crush," then Kitty covered her mouth, "Oh my Gosh! Do not tell her that I said that! She will like totally kill me!"

Remy chuckled, "Don't worry _petite_, Remy knows 'is chere 'as a soft spot fo' 'im, mebbe dat's why she is goin' on a date wit' Gambit dis Friday," he boasted.

"No way!" Kitty exclaimed, then a grin formed in her face, "She likes Tony Roma's."

"Remy t'anks da _petite_ fo' da hint," he said with a wink.

"HA!" said John, " I WIN!"

"Best two out of three?" replied Jamie.

"You are on 007!" yelled out John as the two started again.

Kitty, Piotr and Remy looked at the two in shock. They weren't sure whether it was John's childish antics or the fact that the two were getting along so well.

"Take that son-a-bitch!" yelled Jamie when he got the lead.

"JAMIE!" yelled Kitty, but it was too late, Kitty grabbed Jamie and pulled him off the game. She started giving him a lecture through her clenched teeth as to not seem so embarrassed.

"We are going home now!" she said out loud. The other three men only looked a bit taken aback. "Sorry Pete, maybe we can talk another day?" she said with a smile, "Pleasure meeting you Gambit," she said then she shot a glare at John and muttered, "He is a kid! Control your mouth!" With that she headed for the exit.

"Aw Kitty! I was winning! Not fair! I don't wanna go home yet! I don't even have my stuff!" whined Jamie being carried away by a very angry Kitty.

"I win!" rejoiced Pyro.

"Y'know 't is not technically a win since da boy was pulled befo' 'e could finish, right?" pointed Remy.

"Do ye always have to bring me down?" pouted Pyro, "Now where's the Sheila? I need me prize!"

Both men took a look around just to realize their teammate was nowhere to be seen. "_Merde!_ We lost 'er again!" cursed Gambit as the Acolytes went on the search for her.

--

Regina walked around the parking lot trying to find her ride. She was supposed to have been waiting for Pietro to come back but as soon as he had left, security personnel had spotted her and realized that the stuff she had with her were not technically hers. Panicked she had pretty much phased through the floor into the parking area.

She finally found the car and since she didn't have the keys she only stuffed the things in the trunk as she turned that part of the car into gas and solidified it again. She was about to get it when she heard footsteps coming her way. She hid behind a pillar and heard attentively. It was just a pair of feet, meaning one person, she could take them. _'Just a bit closer,'_ she thought, _'Here!'_ she commanded herself as jumped out from behind the pillar ready to attack the person just to find herself face to face with an old acquaintance.

"Whoa!" Rogue exclaimed taken a couple steps back.

Regina sighed when seeing Rogue, "Thank God it is you," she said, "Are you okay? Didn't mean to scare ye," she asked apologetically.

"Yeah Ahm fahne, tryin tah kill someone?" said Rogue trying to joke a bit, "Ahm glad it's yah too," she added.

"Good thing ye remember me," said Regina resting her back on the pillar.

"Ya're a pretty unique person Ah guess," replied Rogue sitting on the ground next to her friend. "What are yah doin' here?"

Regina slid down to sit next to Rogue, "Touring, you?" she responded.

"Came with a couple friends but Ah seemed tah have lost them," she confessed.

"Well I'm in the same boat as ye then, I'm lost too…again," said Regina looking at the goth sitting next her.

The two girls busted out laughing at their shared situation.

"Now I get what ye said bout this town not being so dull after all," noted Regina.

"What do ya mean?" asked Rogue.

"The whole mutant demonstration upstairs," Regina responded.

"Oh yeah, talk about embarrassing moments," she muttered.

"Do ye know 'em?" asked Regina.

"Well yah can say mah family started it," said Rogue rolling her eyes, "There's that whole yah can date rival teams,"

"What ye are some kinda 'star-crossed' lover? (5)" teased Rhye.

Rogue chuckled, "Ah hope not," she said, "So Ahm gonna think that yah found yahr relatives?"

"Um yeah," said Regina, "I'm actually here with one of me godfather's workers," she added.

"He must a rich man, huh?" inquired Rogue.

"Ye could say that," she replied and then quickly changed the subject, "so do ye go to that Bayville high?"

"The school? Yeah, why?" said Rogue crossing her legs Indian style. (Or criss-cross applesauce. (6))

"I'm gonna be going there this Monday," said Regina with a grin.

Rogue grinned too, "Good, the more cool people attend the better it feels," she said, "Wait till yah meet Kitty and Wanda," Rogue continued, "Wanda's new too, she was eh home schooled," she added. Rogue was pretty sure Wanda didn't want everyone to know about her reclusive childhood.

Regina's face brightened when she heard about Wanda, "Rad!" she exclaimed but her happy look turned to worry as she realized she would have to ask Wanda to lie about her identity, until she decided to let herself be known. _Then again_, she thought, _Wanda is her enemy too and they're friends._

"Hey Reg?" asked Rogue snapping her fingers in front of her.

"Huh?" said Regina coming out of her thoughts.

"Yah dazed there for a while," informed Rogue.

"Oh sorry," just as she finished her sentence Regina saw both Piotr and John walking near by.

"Hey there you are Roguey," said Tabitha, "We were looking for you!" she added grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling her up.

"Where's Amara, Kitty and Jamie?" asked Rogue helping Regina get up.

"They are waiting in the car," said Tabitha, "I don't think we've met, I'm Tabitha!" she said extending her hand at Regina.

Regina forced a smile, "Regina," she replied shaking her hand.

"Hey so Ah guess Ah'll see ya at school?" said Rogue hopeful.

"Yeah totally," she said with a smile.

Regina waved good-bye as she Tabitha and Rogue walk away. Then she spotted Remy.

"Hey LeBeau!" she yelled out catching his attention.

"Dere y're Reg," he said approaching her, "Is getting lost a favorite pastime o' y'rs?" he teased.

"Oi! I see ye found the Sheila," said John as he went to give Regina a bear hug, "Ye got me worried! I thought I had to start puttin' up flyers!" he joked.

"I thought ye were too busy competing with that Jamie kid," replied Regina finally being released from his grip.

"Ye'll never believe me, but that kid was just using ye to make the X-girl jealous!" he said holding his laughter back.

Regina was about to laugh when she realized what John had just said, "He _used_ me? What the hell is wrong with the world?" she asked in shock.

John managed to say yes through his maniacal laughter.

"Remy t'inks y' better watch out _mon ami_," warned Remy to Piotr, "Da kid's got potential," he joked.

Piotr only smiled nervously at the thought of losing to a 12 year old kid.

* * *

(1) In chapter 6 we learn that Regina is a lousy liar.  
(2) There's time where I won't put up hyphens "-" between Pietro's words it is mainly due because I forgot and I'm too lazy to find them all and revise, so unless noted he will be speaking in his regular talking speed.  
(3) In the story Amanda's parent decide to move so she will stop seeing Kurt. They settle on a long distance relationship. I just need to figure out some minor pairings...still debating on LancexWanda, KurtxWanda, or ToddxWanda, unless you have another request which I will take into consideration.  
(4) Translates to: How are you? (plural form)  
(5) Romeo and Juliet reference. I loathe Shakespeare, except maybe Hamlet because they just shoved down my throat for an entire year and I've grown fond but this one I really hated it.  
(6) I don't know what's your preference on that term. I heard from a teacher that the former is prohibited to say in school because it is some kind of racist remark. I've never heard the other until this year so I don't know about the spelling.

**A/N:Who knew John had such talent for kids? Hehe. And poor Scott his mouth just digs his grave deeper and deeper. And Jamie! Gosh he could be up there with Pietro and Remy, hahaha. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter!  
Next up: Guess who's going for a visit? While everyone's sleeping Gambit and Rogue plan out their date. The Maximoff twins have a childhood flashback. And John and Rhye plan out their first mission.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Dancing in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I don't own them :'(_

**Finally I got this chapter finished. My computer just kept shutting off on me so anything I typed was lost. It was really frustrating and I think it might be why I don't feel the chapter is as good as it could be, but if I kept storing it I would lose interest on it so I decided to just suck it up and write it. I do like the Romy scenes and I hope you guys do too. I also started replying some reviews because I just recently figured out that I could do that. Gosh I'm slow.**

* * *

**Ch. 9 – Dancing in the Moonlight**

"Y'know there's people that get Sunday off," complained Regina grabbing a bag of ice and placing it on her right arm.

"Dere's also people dat don't 'ave t' fight robots fo' a livin'" replied Gambit sitting down at the table. "How's da bruise?"

Regina only gave her an annoyed look, "Good fer a laser burn! I thought ye were watching me back!" she chastised.

"Remy said 'e's sorry a'ready!" apologized Gambit, "Besides y' should stop playin' damsel in distress, is rather annoyin'," he added bitterly pointing out the foolish mistakes her teammate made.

"Just because I want to be faster doesn't mean I should get almost killed," she said sitting down. "Blowing up the other machine was unnecessary, so I'm not the only one at fault."

John walked in with his hair all wet and a towel hanging from his shoulder, "Ye know the Sheila makes a good point, ye usually have bloody good aim and a killer instinct where it'd go?"

Gambit only rolled his eyes, "What's wit' today? Is it let's all gang up on Gambit day today?"

"Don't play victim, I'm the one injured," said Regina pointing out her bruise.

"Could it be? Could it be that a certain skunk hair Sheila is plaguing me own mate's mind?" teased John.

"If so, what?" bit back Remy.

Pyro couldn't help but mock Remy, but Regina's response was quite different. Her face was stern, "I'm not sure whether to feel relieved at your seriousness or be scared but I'll tell you this, ye don't hurt her, or I'll turn you into a eunuch, got it?" she said dryly.

Gambit only raised and eyebrow, "I would never 'urt Rogue," he swore.

"I've seen ye do things to girls that are unforgivable," she warned, "but I'll believe you." Regina seemed to be about to drop the subject but added one more warning, "No one is to find me identity until we are forced to do so, capiche?"

"D'accord," agreed Gambit.

"Changing the topic: where's Piotr?" asked Regina looking around, "I was going to ask ye how he got out of training earlier."

"Da _homme_ went wit' Mags to Russia, apparently somet'in' wit' 'is _petite soeur_," reported Gambit. "An' since Gambit don't have anythin' t' do t'day, he's goin' t' sleep befo' he starts plannin' how t' see 'is chere." Gambit finished his breakfast and retired to his room.

"So love are ye ready?" asked Pyro when Gambit left.

"What are ye talkin' bout?" she asked rearranging the bag of ice on her arm.

"Well I still got the dough that ol' Mags gave us, so how 'bout I treat ye to breakfast?" John offered.

"Ye are eating breakfast already," she pointed out.

"Well I feel like a hobbit today, so how bout it Rhye?" he insisted. (1)

"I dunno," said Regina looking down at her bruise.

"Docs say the best cure is a trip 'round town with yer favorite foreign mutie," said John with a grin.

"I don't see any Maximoff twin around," she said pretending to look for them.

"Aw Sheila! Low blow," pouted John faking hurt.

"Don't fuss, I'll got with ye," gave in Regina putting the bag of ice aside, "Ye sure Magneto won't mind?"

"Nah! He won't burr up bout it (2), besides when we are done with the town, Mags will be the least of our problems," he added. "Come on! Ye in?"

"I said yes didn't I?" replied Regina.

"Ace! Now let's go get ready," exclaimed John yanking Regina by the arm.

"OUCH! Not me bruised arm idiot!" she yelled at him while they left the kitchen.

--

'_Nothing will bother meh today, nope, nothing,'_ thought Rogue getting out of the shower. Her 'happy' thoughts were interrupted by a couple soft sobs coming from her roommate's direction. _'Okay, maybe that,'_ she corrected.

"Hey ya there Kitty," greeted Rogue in an unusual chipper tone.

"Hey Rogue," sniffed the young girl.

"Are yah ok?" asked Rogue putting a hoodie to cover her arms.

Kitty played around the zipper of her jacket a bit before answering, "You were like right about Lance," she confessed.

"Oh Kitty," tried to empathize Rogue taking a seat next to her friend. "What did that asshole do?"

Kitty smiled at her friend's support, "Well like he ran into me yesterday, and I was talking with Piotr, Colossus? Yeah I knew you knew him, oh well, the thing is that he was a complete jerk! He accused me of like cheating on him and playing with his feelings! I was so hurt Rogue," with that Kitty burst into tears and threw herself into a hug.

Rogue gently rubbed her back while her other hand patted her gently on the head, "There, there sugah," she comforted, "Who wants tah spend time with that scumbag anyways? Bettah tell meh about Piotr," she said.

Kitty gave a jolt and opened her eyes wide, "OMG! I _did_ cheat on him! Oh my, oh my!"

"Kit, wait yah're hyperventilating, and no yah did not cheat on him 'cause there was no relationship, right?" said Rogue trying to calm down her friend.

"Yeah…Yeah! You are like totally right! There was nothing going on! Ha!" exclaimed Kitty really loud almost scaring Rogue, "Hmph! That jerk, who wants him anyways?" she said getting up and heading to leave the room.

"Where yah goin?" asked Rogue puzzled.

"I have to like help Jamie out with his project," said Kitty.

"Why?" Rogue asked knowing that a high-school girl like Kitty would never volunteer to do such thing.

"Because like I started talking to Peter and like Jamie went all competitive on me with that other acolyte, the crazy one, um Pyro! Yeah him, and like we forgot to buy his stuff." Informed Kitty, "You should help us too," she added, "I like beg of you!"

"Ah was planning tah cleam the room a bit," said Rogue looking at her side of the room that was a bit messy. She didn't want Gambit to enter her room and see it completely dirty and a total disaster.

"Like I promise I'll help you do it in the afternoon," swore Kitty then she realized Rogue's reason of why do that, "Who's coming?" she asked innocently, or at least she pretended to do so.

"What? Why should someone be coming? Why can't it be that Ah want the place clean?" asked Rogue on the defensive.

"Sheesh, I was like just asking, no need to try to kill me," replied Kitty.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at her friend. Rogue knew that Kitty knew something, how much exactly was still to be found out, "Yah could always spend some alone tahme with Jamie," Rogue teased.

"Like got the hint, you like the room clean," said Kitty, "But I want the details later," she said opening the door and signaling for the both to go help Jamie.

--

A couple hours later, Regina and John walked around the streets of Bayville. They came across the high school and took a quick glimpse at it.

"Just like a thought, that place just reeks boredom," commented John.

Regina seemed to think otherwise, "I dunno, I've never attended a public high school, this could be some what interesting," but quickly retracted, "then again with all those mutant haters and the fact that I know the stuff they teach it could get old rather fast."

"That's me Sheila," said John giving her arm a squeeze.

"Not that arm!" she said punching John, "Why me bruised arm? Why?" she cried out.

"It was an accident, don't get all anal bout it," John said rubbing his new bruise. "ye can punch," he added.

"I can fight," she corrected.

"How come ye don't show it at training?" John asked.

"Because ye don't run into lasers and giant robots on an everyday life," she informed, "and I did more of the sneaking and tricking."

"But ye are a lousy liar!" John pointed out.

"But I'm a decent actress," replied Regina.

"Let me say this again, ye are a lousy liar," repeated John.

"Fine, I am, not denying that, but the trick is being ambiguous," she said.

"Like Pinocchio in Shrek 3?" asked John

"Huh?"

"Ye've never watched that movie?"

"Ye see, the movie theatre is a real bad place to plot robbery and cable ain't exactly runaway friendly," she said.

"Ye've lead a sad life," commented Pyro, before Regina could protest the boy seemed to be distracted again, this time by a dancing monkey across the street, "Hey some relative of Jason!"

"Ye've got a shorter attention span than a squirrel!" she yelled out. "I'm waiting in the car!"

John nodded and threw her the keys. Regina failed to catch the keys but luckily for her John did not see it. "I won't be enduring any mocking," she said to herself relieved.

As she unlocked the doors she saw Wanda Maximoff coming out of the school with none other than the woman she had ran into the grocery store. '_Supermarket_,' she corrected herself.

She debated whether to approach her old childhood friend bluntly by screaming her name or just wait till she was alone, she didn't want to freak her out. Regina finally gathered up enough courage to just walk up to them.

"Hi," she said rather shyly.

The woman by the name of Ms. Kelly turned her face at her, "Oh why it's you! How's Erik?" she said.

Regina understood now why Magneto was so mad at them when they gave away his number, that woman was creepy beyond doubt. "Good? I just wanted to talk to Wanda," she said giving a small smile to her friend who returned the gesture.

"Well then I'll leave you two to chat," she said finally leaving.

"I can't believe the people my father associates with," lamented Wanda.

"I think she is a mutant, and her power is creeping people out beyond any human level," observed Regina.

"True," said Wanda taking a look at her friend, "Pietro told me you were here working for father."

"Yes, I wanted to visit you but I didn't wanna freak anyone out, it's been over 10 years," said Regina saddened.

"What have you being doing all these time?" asked Wanda, "You just vanished, no one letter, a phone call, something"

"Well between living in a secluded temple where half the monks have taken a vow of silence and latest piece of technology is a casio calculator watch, going back home to be used by some terrorist organization, then exchanging my liberty for security by the government, having a brother that ignites anything on fire with a simple touch or glance—although I heard he at least can see people now—being on the run, got almost killed by the old organization members after learning I rat them out, almost drowning in the Rhine river, being rescued by some bastard that tricked me into working with him and then finally giving a call to your dad…free time has being kind of scarce," she explained.

"I didn't know," apologized Wanda.

"No, forgive me, I think I've been bottling that up for a while," said Regina. "But um, what's up with you? I was talking to Pietro but he only talked about himself."

"Get used to it," complained Wanda, "Nothing much y'know? I mean ever since you vanished without much explanation life kinda just went on. Now that I look back I'm not sure why I never asked father."

"Well let's not dwell in the past!" she exclaimed, " I feel that John is rubbing off on me."

"I may just know the cure for that," offered Wanda.

"And what's that?" asked Regina.

"Hex," she answered as an evil grin formed in her face, "Let's go have some fun around town."

"Oh it will be like being six again, only a bit more explosive," Regina said joining Wanda's grin.

John focused his attention back on his teammate to find her busy plotting along his boss's daughter. "What would two sheilas be plotting?" he asked as he approached them.

"I see that ye lost your interest in the prancing monkey," said Regina looking up.

"Dancing love," said John, "And hullo there boss's daughter," greeted John waving at Wanda who only grunted at the boy's childish antics.

"I see that ye got your dad's temper," he said.

"That's John," introduced Regina.

"Yeah I know him already," she said. "Anyways how bout them for our a target?" Wanda pointed at a couple. The guy was blonde, and was wearing a varsity jacket that said 'Matthews' on the back. The girl seemed to be a stereotypical blonde.

"What are ye gonna do to them?" asked John pulling chips out of his pocket and laying his back on the car to have a comfortable view.

"Wait, they're meeting some more jocks," pointed out Regina when she saw the group getting considerably bigger. Regina was ready to mess around a bit with their mind but Wanda stopped her.

"They were at the mall, they were the anti-mutant crowd," she said concerned, "Better find someone else."

Regina nodded but John was a different case. "What? Don't tell me ye guys are a afraid!"

Wanda was pissed and hex John making him jump a couple feet in the air. A bad move on her part, the crowd noticed them.

"Oh great!" said Wanda.

"Get in the car," ordered Regina giving her the keys. She jumped to where John was, "Come on, no time for a nap," she said helping him getting up.

The group of former football players was approaching fast. John took out his lighter and created his out team of football, only that they were flames, and made them charge against the jocks.

Wanda had come out of the car refusing to miss out on the fun and hexed a couple them. Rhye reluctant to attack at first changed her mind when one of them tackled her from behind. She decided to make them sink on the road as it was quicksand and stopped after their legs and torso were buried.

"Good job," congratulated Pyro, "For that I'll take ye out to eat."

"What's with you and food today?" asked Regina.

"We can figure that out at some food place, come one sheilas, get in the car I'm driving," he said opening the door.

Regina took the co-pilot's seat and Wanda sat in the back, "Here are the keys flame boy," said Wanda handing the keys to John.

"Merci," he said, "I learned that from Remy, he tried to teach me French but said I was a lost cause, I'll try me hand at Russian once Petey gets back."

He started driving as the two girls waved at the struggling bullies on the pavement.

--

"Rogue! Phone for you!" yelled out Bobby, "One second, I think she is re-applying make up," he joked.

Rogue came from behind and smacked him in the back of the head, "If Ah hear yah complain, it'll get worst," she warned. Bobby left without saying a word.

"Hello?" answered Rogue, "Oh hey Wanda, nah he ain't here yet, Ah guess a bit later. Yah are acting like Kitty and those damn details yah know where that can go. Yah sound awfully upbeat, oh, had an old friend visit yah, well that explains yahr sudden mood change." Rogue continued chatting, "It's barely 9, Ah dunno when, why do yah keep asking? He'll show up when he does," Rogue kept talking without realizing that a certain someone had picked out on her conversation.

"Who is this he, stripes?" asked Logan looking at Rogue.

Rogue gulped as she realized whom it was that had asked that question. She would usually chew off anyone's head that dared eavesdrop on her conversations but being Logan that was just a death wish. "Ah didn't see ya there, Logan," she said trying to avoid the question.

"Well now you have kid, now answer who is this 'he'?" he insisted, "And who are you talking to? It is almost 10 and tomorrow's school."

"It's Wanda on the phone she just was asking 'bout Kurt," she lied. She could hear Wanda's complaint and curses coming out of the phone, "Hey Wanda, talked to yah tomorrow? Sahrry Ah gotta go, first day of school for yah tomorrow! Aren't ya freaking out? Well gotta go!" Rogue hang up and tried to leave the room quickly but Wolverine stopped her once again.

"Ah told yah already, it was Wanda and she was asking fo' Kurt," repeated the goth.

"Why would she?" asked Logan who didn't believe her.

"Yah can ask Scott, Kurt and her were together at the mall, and well she was also worried 'cause tomorrow is her first day of school," said Rogue. "Can yah imagine it? That must be nerve wrecking!" she continued.

Logan stared at her but believed her, "Fine I'll ask shades," he said. "Now go to sleep!"

"G'night then," replied Rogue.

Once she got to her room she saw Kitty out cold in her bed, "Jamie must've wear her down completely," she said taking a look at her friend, "Ahm gonna have tah thank that kid," she added.

She sat in her bed waiting for Gambit to show up. She hoped that nobody, especially Logan, had sensed him.

"_Bonne nuite chere_," saluted Gambit with is trademark smirk.

"Ah was wondering if one of the lasers caught yah and killed yah," she said after realizing he was completely unharmed.

"T'anks fo' y'r concern chere," he said taking a step closer to her.

Rogue walked passed him to turn off the lights and open the curtains a bit to the let the moonlight in. "It's not concern fo' yah, but maybe Ah should tell Logan tah update the security," she replied.

"Dere's no security dat can stop da Master o' Thieves," assured a proud Gambit.

"Or yahr ego from growin'," added Rogue.

"Well since we got dat outta da way," said Gambit grabbing Rogue by the hand, "Remy t'inks we can focus on our date on Friday," he said.

"Fahne, pick the place," was Rogue reply after Gambit wouldn't let her hand loose.

"_Une petite chat_ tol' Remy dat Rogue likes 'er ribs," he said looking at Rogue anxiously. "An' as far as Remy knows, Tony Roma's is probably da only place available 'round dis parts."

"Oh man, did Kitty tell yah that?" she whined. _Damn Kitty and her big mouth, yah sure one little detail and next thing yah know she makes it public,_ thought Rogue.

"Da source is kept secret but Remy needs y'r answer," he insisted.

"Yeah it is true and tell yahr source Ahma kill her," she said. She stopped herself from adding anything else as she heard footsteps, she went on to cover Gambit's mouth before he could ask what was going on, _Logan must've gone to sleep early, he must not have sensed anything. Oh right, Beast is helping Logan today, luck has really taken some sympathy on meh,_" she thought, "Let's go outside."

"_Pour quoi__?_" Protested Remy, "Dere's a bed 'ere, we can lay down an' t'ink o' all the things we can do," he joked.

Rogue elbowed him in the stomach, "Get yahr mind out of the gutter," she advised.

"Remy didn't say anyt'ing, mebbe 'is chere is da one wit' da dirty mind," he said this time stopping Rogue's elbow.

"Stop whining and come outside," she said pushing him out.

"D'accord, we are outside, what else do y' want t' do on Friday?" asked Gambit resting his back against the wall and pulling Rogue as he swiftly put his arms around her.

Rogue uncomfortable at the closeness of them two became nervous, "Ah…Ah, Ah think that goin' out fo' dinner is just fine," she finally managed to say.

"Does Remy make y' nervous chere?" Gambit teased pulling her closer to him.

"No," was Rogue's dry response, "It is yahr breath that's makin' meh dizzy," she replied.

Gambit closed his mouth rather rapidly and then a smirk formed in his face, "Dat's why I like you Rogue, yahr a tough girl and won't take anyone's shit," he said looking at her.

Rogue smiled in pride, "Ah can see yahr hard tah scare away," she confessed.

"Oui," affirmed Remy.

During a moment of silence Remy caught at Rogue staring at the moon, "_Cette une belle nuite, mais non chere?_"(3) He asked her.

Rogue simply nodded. "The moon is beautiful," she added.

"Wanna dance?" asked Remy.

"Huh?"

Gambit must have taken Rogue's reply as a yes because he stood up and wrapped Rogue's arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. He started humming 'Michelle' by the Beatles. Rogue finally joined him as she moved closer to him.

Gambit wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, making their bodies touch. "I see dat Rogue's wearing da same outfit y' had one when we went down to N'Orleans," he pointed out.

Rogue looked down at her clothes, he was right. It amazed her he remembered that well. "Yah too," she said.

"Well it is m' uniform, chere," he noted. He placed his forehead on Rogue's (4).

That was it for Rogue whose guard had re-awaken. She had ignored the little voice in her head that screamed when anyone got too close but this was just too much. She separated from him at once.

"What's wrong Rogue?" he asked concerned.

"This is pointless," she said depressed, "Ah'll never be able tah touch ya, why are ya wasting yahr time?"

Gambit was stunned By Rogue's sudden mood change. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, "Who said touch is necessary?" he said trying to comfort his companion.

"Who are yah tryin' tah fool Gambit?" shot back Rogue maddened by his unrealistic response, "Ah can't have any of this 'cause Ah can't!"

Gambit stared at her quietly. It was true, he would never be able to do any of what he used to with a girl. He would never be able to kiss Rogue without entering a coma or causing harm to both. There were obstacles that they had to overcome, maybe that's why he was so intrigued by her. She was beautiful both on the outside and inside. She was different from the other girls because she never threw herself at him. Even more they understood each other, they shared a similar background, the only difference was that she made the right choice and sought to help the others rather than working for the highest bidder. Yet he had to recognize that in his constant struggle to make her notice him, see him as something else, he had forgotten about the whole touch thing.

He looked at her intensely trying to control himself from exploding but his frustration could not be contained anymore, "Why do y' do dat?" he asked bitterly gaining a confused and shocked look from Rogue, "Why do y' just 'ave t' ruin dis? Why can't y' face da fact dat y' were happy an' openin' up? What is it wit' y' an' y'r constant obsession t' scare anyone who wants to get closer t' y'?"

Rogue was furious at Gambit for switching the roles. Who did he think he was? Dr. Phil?! Her eyes started tearing up at Gambit's harsh remarks.

"Yah just don't get it!" She cried out. But her psyches thought otherwise.

'_You know he is right about you,' said a couple_

'_I might not like Gumbo but he's got a point,' commented Logan's psyche._

'_Like I'll never forgive you if you throw this chance away,' said Kitty's._

'_No, he is a scumbag,' said Jean's, 'A flirt!'_

'_He is not good for you dear,' said Mystique's_

Soon enough all the psyche's starting arguing in her mind, making it harder and harder to hear her own thoughts, "Will you just shut up!" she yelled out grabbing her head. The last thing she saw was Gambit's worried look while mouthing her name.

--

_**Meanwhile at the Acolytes' base…**_

Pyro knocked on Regina's door, "I made you something to eat," he announced. As he finished the door opened and he saw Regina sitting on the floor surrounded by hundreds of papers and her computer in the middle of it.

"Ye know Mags gave ye a desk fer a reason," he commented handing a sandwich to her.

"What is it?" she asked ignoring his remark.

"PB an' J," he answered sitting on her bed.

"Let me ask again, what?" she said not understanding Pyro.

"Please don't tell me ye've never eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he begged.

"It is good," she said after having a bite, "An' since I'm in a good mood I won't."

"Ye really need to re-live yer childhood," he pointed out.

"Well a bit late for that, but not too late to live a normal life," she said pulling a couple papers, "that's why I have to find this," she said pointing at the image of an Egyptian chamber.

"Ye are gonna find Apocalypse?" teased John.

Regina gave him a look, "No, but it is something along those lines," she explained.

"How's that?" he asked.

"This chamber was a place were some priests practiced certain rituals. They were rituals that allowed mutants to control their powers, they originally wanted to cancel them out but realizing the beauty and power of having control over such powerful and enigmatic creatures, they decided to gain favors," she narrated.

"Are ye sure that ain't a load of rubbish?" John asked.

"At first I thought so, but with Apocalypse's awake, I think this might be true, an' either way I ain't going to lose if I try," she replied.

"But I thought ye had control of yer powers," pointed out John.

"It is not for me, it's for me brother," she said sadly, "He is what the government calls a hazard for the lives of others."

"He is under government custody?" John inquired.

"He and me parents," shared Regina as she pulled a couple papers together.

"Is that why ye sought Magneto?"

"Is this 20 questions?" she replied jokingly.

"Nope," he said in a serious tone.

Regina was surprised as his stern look, "Don't look at me that way," she pleaded, "I've got enough seriousness in me life to have you look that way too."

John didn't change his expression, "Is that why you light up every time Wanda or Pietro's name is dropped in the conversation?"

Rhye gave him a funny look, "Why are you jealous?" she teased hoping to get a laugh from him.

"No, I'm just trying to get you," he said in the same tone as before.

Regina got the hint that he was not going to drop the subject nor change his mood any time soon, "They are just a symbol of what it used to be like y'know? When probably my biggest worry was when I was going to see them, or what to play or what we will do that day," she answered.

"So you like Pietro because he represents all that?" John asked bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" said Regina pissed.

"Well after we dropped Wanda off, ye wouldn't stop telling me about Pietro this and Pietro that, and ye got sad when he was not there, and shit like that," explained John.

"He is like a second brother to me for Pete's sake!" shot back Regina tired of John's assumptions, "and besides how would you act if you met with people you haven't seen over 10 years? Especially when you saw them on a daily basis since you were babies, huh?"

John didn't say anything for a couple minutes. They just stared at each other quietly for a while before he finally broke the silence, "Things aren't going to change, ye are doing this for the wrong reasons."

"I'll prove ye otherwise, besides what do ye know about good reasons? Ye work for Magneto why exactly?" she snarled.

"Ye are too stubborn," noted Pyro getting up from her bed. "An' fer yer information at least I don't like to pretend I'm doing something fer others but I face the fact that I'm doing it fer me self,"

"I like to call it determined and ye can leave now," she said pointing at the door.

"Ye know I'm right," he said leaving.

"Whatever," she muttered when he was finally out.

--

Rogue carefully opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she was glad she was laying on her bed. Little by little she started to remember. "Gambit!" she whispered.

"I'm 'ere chere," he said taking a seat next to her.

"What happened?" she said sitting down.

"Y' fainted in Remy's arms," he replied helping her sit.

"Ahm fine," she said refusing the help, "How long was Ah out?" She glanced at the clock; it read 1:30 am. "Yah've been here that long?" She said pointing at the clock.

"Oui," he answered. After a long awkward pause he said, "Look Rogue, I'm sorry fo' sayin' what I said. But please understand dat it aggravates me dat a girl so beautiful like you," Gambit was interrupted by Rogue's scoff. "See? Dat's what I mean! Listen to me," he said forcing her to face him, "I like you Rogue, I already tol' you so, an' I hate seein' a girl like you forcing y'rself to be unhappy 'cause o' some temporary condition."

"Temporary?" she said trying to control herself from screaming at him.

"Dere's ways 'round chere," he comforted.

"Name one," demanded Rogue.

"Dat's somet'in' dat we can search fo' toget'er," Gambit replied with a soft smile.

"Remy, Ah…" Rogue began but found it difficult to formulate a reply.

"Look chere, go back t' sleep, I understand if y'r not ready, dere'll be other Fridays," he said preparing to exit her room.

His hand was on the balcony's door when Rogue stopped him, "Wait Remy," she said getting up and walking next to him, "Yah ain't getting off so easily, Friday still on," she announced.

"I wouldn't 'ave wanted 't any other way," said Remy with a smirk. "So Friday after school?"

Rogue nodded, "Yah better go now," said Rogue blushing at the intense stare that Gambit gave her.

"_Oui chere, adieu_," he bid good-bye to her by kissing her gloved hand again.

Rogue stood in the balcony's doorframe as she saw Gambit leave. From behind her a very excited Kitty made every humanly possible effort to not give herself away as she saw her friend's biggest smile.

--

"John! John! Just open the door!" demanded Regina knocking on his door.

"What will da fille be doin'?" asked Gambit. "It's almost 3 in da morning, what're y' tryin' t' get John?"

"Where have ye been?" asked Regina, "When we were back ye were gone, no note," she said.

"I asked first petite," he replied.

"I got into a fight with him and well, I feel bad," she confessed, "You?"

"Went t' pay a visit t' Rogue an' plan our date fo' Friday," he said proudly.

"Ye look happier than a fat kid at a candy store," she said, "It's sickening," she teased.

"At least I'm not knockin' on doors tryin' t' apologize at 3 in da morning," he replied, "G'night, an' if I were y' I wouldn't tell Mags dat I went into John's room in the middle o' da night," he adviced.

"An' I wouldn't say anything about going to visit the X-Mansion," she retorted.

"Touché," he said, "It's a deal."

"Go to sleep," she ordered.

"I would yell fire," Gambit said with a wink, "G'night!"

"Hmm, that just might work," she said before preparing to yell fire. She opened her mouth but the door opened up, "Ffff," she managed to say.

John was standing on the doorway, "What?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I snapped at you," said Regina looking down.

John sighed, "Come in Sheila," he invited. "Mags said nothin' bout being in boys' rooms," he added with a smile.

Regina looked up and smiled back as she entered the room she was a bit surprised that the place wasn't entirely burnt. It was messy, but tolerable, there was a bunch of books piled up in the desk and papers all over them. A lot of notebooks were scattered across the floor and poster of every metal and punk band covered the walls, except for burnt stops.

"I guess I was a wee bit too harsh," acknowledged John.

"You were right though, things won't be as they used to, and I'm doing this more for me than for anyone else," she recognized, "But this is me chance to finally be at peace before I die."

"You have a point," he said patting her on the back.

Regina laughed, "That's the John I like," she said hugging him, "Don't be serious again," she requested.

"Me pleasure," he answered jubilantly. "I think I found somethin' you may like love," he added.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"According to yer weird prophecy, ye need keys to open the door," he said.

"Yeah three, I know that though," she said taking a seat on his bed.

"What's with the number 3? Was it like an Egyptian fad 'round that time?" (5) He wondered out loud.

"I guess so, what else did ye find?" pressed Regina.

"The location of one," replied Pyro.

Regina's eyes brightened, "How? Wait why did ye do this? Oh, who cares! I love ye!" she said jumping to hug him.

"A'right if I ever want a hug I'll just yell out key," he said when she finally released him, "Ye are in a hugging mood huh?"

"Questions, answer 'em," she stated.

"That sounds more like ye, anyways Magneto has some files on this bird boy mutant, Warren Worthington III, real fancy name there, and he happens to have a collection of ancient stuff that resembles what one of the keys should be," he informed.

"Sweet! We are going tomorrow," she announced.

"Um not to burst yer bubble but don't ye need a plan, I mean this guy is filthy rich and must have a killer security system and don't we have school tomorrow?" inquired John.

"Bloody hell, ye are right," said Regina bummed, "If I want a good plan and resources an' all that shit I'll have it by Friday."

"That sounds like a perfect day," comforted John, "Ye wouldn't have to have school the next day."

"Ye are right! A'right well let's get to work," she said excited.

"Can't we sleep on it?" offered John.

"Ye are crazy if ye think I'll go back to sleep," she said seating on the floor pulling papers and pens.

"Sheila, I'm supposed to be the crazy one, besides all these things, ye can plan it out on the main computer, we have all that info and ye can ask Gambit bout the place he broke in once." John attempted once again to calm the girl down.

"Fine," she gave in, "But we are planning tomorrow after school."

"Scout's honor," he swore, "Now go to sleep," he ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said leaving his room.

"Crazy sheila," said John finally going back to bed.

* * *

(1) Hobbits are supposed to have like 9 meals a day  
(2) Burr up is Australian slang for getting mad  
(3) Translates to: _It's a beautiful night, is it not?_ (Limited French so pardon me if I butchered it)  
(4) I don't know what it is called exactly but Gambit's uniform covers his forehead, so no, sorry Rogue hasn't gotten control of her powers suddenly.  
(5) To awaken Apocalypse three keys were needed to open three doors.

**Ok! Hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to review! Next chapter is the first day of school for a couple of our favorite mutants. And more of Remy doing his daily stalking...so some Romy guaranteed. Toodles!**


	10. Educational System Pt 1

_Disclaimer: Own nothing_

**First of all I want to apologize to all the readers for this late update! I'm so sorry! This chapter took me a long time to write because I had to see how I was going to start it and what direction I would take with this story, and believe I must've had like 4 drafts of different versions of this chapter, each really different and 3 of them had something very wrong with it, that Mary Sue character thing going on, personally I'm trying to show the characters with flaws because that's human nature. I'm breaking this into a 2 part chapter because if I kept going this was going to take longer to be posted and ridiculously long to read. **

**I fixed that little twitch my computer had, apparently it was only reheating problems and the solution is to keep the computer cool, stupid toshiba laptop. Here goes the chapter, the second part will coming up on tomorrow or friday at the most, if I'm lucky and nobody takes over the computer I'll have it by tonight, keep your fingers crossed.**

* * *

**Ch. 10 – The Educational System Pt. 1**

_'Ah dunno what tah say,' I exclaimed._

_He looked at me straight in the eyes, "Dere's no reason fo' words," he said, his demons flicked with passion, his lips approached mine._

_'Wait,' I protested, one touch and he's dead. Yet he silenced me with his lips, I couldn't believe it, nothing was plaguing my mind, just him, just me, just us. _

_I had to break it off I couldn't breath anymore. And with a soft push from my hand he fell, unconscious, lifeless, all panic unleashed._

_'G-g-gambit? Remy wake up, it is not funny,' I said shaking him violently. No please get up, no matter how much I cried, no matter how much I begged he did not move._

_'Ah killed him,' I said placing my head on his chest._

_'How could you?' they said._

_'Ah didn't mean it!' It was true, I thought I had control._

_'You killed him,' they insisted._

_'No! I didn't want to…' I couldn't defend myself, they were too many, all those psyches I've absorbed, why can't they leave me alone?_

_'You knew what would happen if you let him in!' they yelled._

_'Why me?' I asked._

_'You should've let him go, kept yourself away,' they chastised me._

_'Ah tried but he and Ah…' they interrupted me once again._

_'Is killing and letting die the same thing?' one asked._

_'Yes,' they replied in unison._

--

Rogue woke up covered in cold sweat. _'It was just a nightmare,_' she told herself. It was still dark. '_4:43'_ she thought as she glanced at the alarm clock, it had only been three hours since he had left, two hours since she had been able to fall asleep.

She placed her head on the pillow once again her head was hurting her. "Come on, shut up and let meh go tah sleep," she begged her psyches. She shut down her eyes fiercely trying to regain control of her own mind. She had been working on this for a couple weeks now with the professor. Getting rid of them was hard, some were easy to dismiss, others not so much. Like Logan's and Kitty's she just had a hard time putting them away, it was as if she was doing it to them, but she had to let them go sooner or later, but she had to give it to those two, they kept themselves quiet until some problem arose.

"Ah need an aspirin," said Rogue aloud getting up from her bed. She took a couple from the bottle on her nightstand and headed to the bathroom to fill her glass with water.

After swallowing the two tablets she took a look at her reflection. She looked tired but radiant, it was a weird feeling, she was just glowing. She gave herself a soft smile followed by her traditional rolling of her eyes.

"Ah look lahke such a teenage girl," she told the reflection. She washed her face to refresh herself a little, not that it was hot or anything but she might want to wake up a bit, either way they had training in two hours.

"Ah need a trim," she said running a hand through her hair. It was moments like this that she felt normal, having an ungloved hand caress her own scalp. "Ah'll get Wanda tah do it," she told herself. True she could ask the Professor for some money but why bother him? Wanda was capable of doing it and she would be running risk free of absorbing or explaining her mutation to anyone.

She remembered her dream again, her eyes closed, "Ah won't let it get it to meh," she told the reflection determined. She sighed, "Ah can't believe Ah said yes tah that ego maniac, self-centered player," she confessed.

"Yah ain't getting off that easily, what was Ah thinkin'?" she said tilting her head back. "Whatever, it's done, might as well just enjoy it, Ah mean Ahm entitled to it, right?" she argued, "Gosh, Ahm talkin' tah mahself, Ah need tah sleep before Ah start answering," she said shaking her head and heading back to her room.

--

Around the same time the Acolytes were deeply concentrated on their training.

"I shoulda known why they separate weekend trainings and regular trainings," muttered Regina paying close attention to the sounds made by her target. She had been in the training room since 4 in the morning and had been informed that they had an extra hour added and an afternoon regular session. She was questioning whether maybe staying a lying bastard was the better deal.

"Sentinels, oh yeah, run into them everyday," she complained. The team had taken 3 out of the 5 prototypes, and they had split afterwards. She was really nervous and paranoid, most likely caused by her lack of sleep, anxiety for school and the darkness surrounding her.

She closed her eyes and could hear Pyro's fire crackling sound as well as the machines' heavy steps, which confused her with those of Colossus, Gambit was swifter but his explosives were not. She was useless if she couldn't see a thing, her powers were based on hand-eye coordination, and if she couldn't see or touch what she was going to control then she was as useful as match underwater.

She came out from her hideout just to see Pyro's fire creatures attacking the robot. They lit up some of the way, and Gambit's explosives did too.

"Rhye, where are you?" asked Colossus through their communicator and waking her up a bit.

"I can see Pyro's fire," she answered avoiding a blast.

"Approximate y'r distance," ordered Gambit.

Rhye grunted, she hated distance estimation, she sucked at them and not to mention she was out of practice, "Uhm, I just almost got shot, can you estimate how far I am?" she asked hoping Gambit would not eat her alive.

"That'd be 'round 1.5 clicks away from me," said Pyro to Gambit.

"Clicks?" asked Colossus.

"Kilometers mate," answered Pyro.

"One o' y' go get 'er," demanded Gambit, "de other help me wit' dis _fils de salope_ (1)"

Rhye turned off her communicator. She hated being the new kid, the liability, "I miss Wisdom," she said, "at least he didn't make me feel this sucky." She shook off her head in order to get rid of her feeling of self-lamentation and decided to step up her game.

--

Up in the control room Magneto followed closely the movements of his lackeys.

"She needs work," commented Sabertooth who had come back the night before.

"She is not using her powers," grunted Magneto angrily causing a couple metal objects to fly in different directions.

Covering himself from being hit, Mastermind gave his own opinion, "Maybe those monks in charge of her placed mental restraints."

Magneto did not drift his eyes from his dear Acolytes, "What makes you say that?" he asked half interested.

"Well, that temple is famous for sheltering telepaths, some of them place restraints on mutant powers so the mutant can gain control in small portions." Said Mastermind proud of his knowledge.

A face of disgust formed in Magneto's visage as more objects flew in different directions. He had carefully assembled his team, Colossus was strong and resistant, not to mention that Magneto had full control over the mutant through extortion, Gambit sold his services to the highest bidder, money would keep the boy happy, in addition that he was a skilled fighter, in control of his powers and a talented thief. Pyro was somewhat of a special case, the young man adored his powers, and Magneto loved that, there was no better way to gain the respect of the Master of Magnetism than to demonstrate your own superiority and pride for your gifts. He was a bit of lunatic, yet gladly he could not create his own fire, something that Magneto thought as a negative but after seeing how the boy's mental stability change around a flame, Magneto couldn't be thankful enough.

His goddaughter was a different case, a troubled mutant, much like those that assisted Xavier's school, at odds with her powers and place in the world, yet vulnerable enough to family loyalties and had a great respect and admiration for Magneto that was his winning card. So her powers were limited by mental restraints, huh? There was only one solution then, break them.

"Can you destroy them?" asked Magneto eyeing his only psychic.

"Not without causing some major psychological damage," replied the Italian mutant, "But I can loosen them up enough that any self inflicted stress would trigger them to go off," he added quickly fearing the temper of his boss.

Mastermind's solution did not enlighten Magneto's mood, neither did it pleased him, but his mind was quickly changed as he witnessed a glimpse of what the girl could do.

"Simulation complete," announced the computer voice as the head of the last sentinel prototype rolled off.

--

Down in the training room, the three established Acolytes grunted as they thought that Magneto had intervened in their training by causing a metal blade formed out of the metal walls had finished the sentinel off and ended the session early.

"I was 'bout to melt that thing!" complained Pyro.

"Gambit is assured dat da boss is not in a good mood," he asserted. He had been that close to shutting down that machine, they had gotten rid of the other 4, why did he intervene?

"At least we are done with this," sighed Colossus who was in much need of a nap.

Rhye stood there silently switching her stare from her hands to the wall and back to her hands. She had felt it, she had moved it, hadn't she? It had to be her, she assured herself. _Melted the wall, pulled out a portion, thin it up to look like a blade, did I do it? I sure thought of it_, she told herself. Her eyes drifted in search for the location of the control room, unable to actual see it, her eyes fixated in a spot. She moved her hands to repeat the previous motion but nothing happened, the wall stood there still. _Mental note, need to sleep my eight hours or I become delusional._

"Hey new girl, come with me, Magneto wants to see you," came a voice from behind her. She had a bit of a trouble making out what he was saying since it come out more as a growl than regular speech.

She turned herself just to meet eyes with a huge cat-like mutant; she looked at her other teammates nervously. Piotr might be big but he was nice, this guy was just big.

"Dat be Sabertooth," introduced Gambit.

"I see he came out from his litter box," joked Pyro, "Ye got some sand on yer back fur mate," he added snickering.

"I wouldn't test my patience Aussie," threatened Sabertooth, "let's go," he ordered motioning to Rhye who shrugged and followed him. She took his threat to heart.

--

About half an hour later Regina walked into the kitchen, meeting her training buddies enjoying their breakfast.

"What did Magsey tell ye? Did he say something 'bout not going to school cause he has a big, big heart?" asked Pyro.

Regina looked at him quiet creeped out, "No," was her reply heading to serve some milk, "Not really."

"Aww," he said pulling out some money out of his pocket, "Here ye go," he said handing a 5-dollar bill to Colossus and Gambit.

"That was an easy way to earn 5 dollars, I think I'll start betting against Pyro more often," he said putting his newly gained money away.

"What did I tell y' mon ami? Gambit's never wrong when it comes to bets," said Gambit proudly.

"Are you that desperate to not go to school?" asked Regina pulling her cup out of the microwave.

"What ye think Sheila? That I'm thrilled 'bout sharing me presence with a bunch of hormonal teenage humans?" asked John ticked.

"Why don't you just try to get expelled?" she asked mixing her milk with coffee, "I thought you were planning on that."

"That's a great idea, I'll torch the place down!" said John followed by a maniacal laugh.

"Da boss won't be happy wit' dat," pointed Gambit placing his feet on the table and reclining on the chair, "Not now wit' 'is new 'Don't mess wit' de X-Men' policy."

"Riiiight," said John bummed, "What's with that anyways?"

"I think it is a good idea," commented Piotr.

"Of course ye do, ye think I didn't see ye batting yer eyes at the x-sheila?" teased John. "But either way, if that wasn't it, what did the boss called ye fer?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was drifting off," apologized Regina whose mind was focused on the work Mastermind had started on her, "Well, he wasn't the one that destroyed the robot, it was me, and since I don't know how I did it, he let Mastermind use some of his psychic powers to trigger something on me mind, nothing new, had telepaths there before." She shared sipping her coffee calmly. "What?" She asked when she noticed all three were looking at her concerned, "He didn't brainwash me or anything," she added joking.

"Wouldn't be the first time," commented Gambit.

"Would you guys give the man some respect?" started Regina, "At least around me? He is family to me."

"You think too highly of him," pointed out Piotr whose soft expression had changed into one of resentment.

"I'm not saying he is perfect, but I owe him a lot," she said surprised at Piotr's mood change.

"Yeah he is an amazing family man," added Piotr sarcastically before storming off.

"What's his deal?" asked Regina.

"The mate gets really touchy when talkin' bout family," said John.

"Reg, not ev'rybody here is in da same circumstances," said Remy.

"He should be bloody grateful, how many employers take care of you by placing food and roof over yer head? Or even take to see your family, no expense?" said Regina offended.

"Sheila, just forget 'bout it," recommended John packing his lunch.

"No, I don't get it, he is a real nice guy. I would never think of him as so rude, ye guys yeah, but Piotr?" she said, "He acts like he would rather be somewhere else, I mean I get it if it's cause of your family but me God, he signed up for this," she said trying to understand his friend's rage.

"Petey is a special case, he is different from us in more than just character," explained Gambit.

"He is here against his will?" asked Regina.

"'is family is da reason why 'is here," Remy said. "It is da only t'ing dat keeps 'em 'ere."

Regina ran her hand through her hair and scratched the back of her head, "Magneto is holding his family hostage?" she asked bitterly.

"Look petite, dis is not da place t' talk 'bout it, we are not da people to tell y' either," started Remy, "Mebbe some other time, oui?"

"What about you two? Are you here cause you want it or something else?" she inquired, her mood had changed dramatically.

"Got no family, except for me aunt, but don't talk to her ever since they put me in juvie," responded Pyro, "Made yer lunch."

"You Remy? You got family," she said taking her lunch and nodding in sign of thanks.

"If y' can call 'em dat," he said, "Non, I'm 'ere cause I 'ave a contract to live up to an' I'll tell y' dis so y' can calm down. Magneto is not the great man you've pictured all y'r life, da _homme_ just got great timing."

Regina didn't say anything; she only gave a bitter smile in shame and left for the garage.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm going to have to deal with an emotional Sheila all day," whined Pyro, "I don't get paid enough," he said following the girl.

Remy stared at the two leave. He had a mission of his own, make some reservations and prepare a nice Friday dinner.

--

"How about music? Play any instrument?" asked Kelly to the new student, literally new, even to the school system.

"No," replied the gothic teenager slouching on her chair. Her short black hair with red matched perfectly with her scarlet top and dark washed jeans. It was all perfectly assembled to make her look menacing yet unique.

"Well that's not a problem, how about singing? Do you like to sing?" asked the principal once again. The girl was giving him a headache, why did he had to accept his sister's request to bring back the Brotherhood boys back into the school? Not only that but take 3 more of that kind?

"No," she replied once again. "Look I understand you are trying to do your job and everything but can you just let me leave?"

"Look miss, as an educational instructor I must try to do my best to inculcate in your young mind the wonders of learning," started Kelly, "I…"

"Principal Kelly, the other two just arrived," announced the secretary interrupting Kelly's speech.

"Let me finish with this student first Ms. Rossi," responded the Principal, "Where was I? Yes, learning you see…"

Wanda grunted to herself and completely zoned out, if she wanted to her some bullshit she could've just asked Pietro about his morning.

--

Outside the office the secretary instructed the new arrivals to take a seat.

"Ye feeling good Sheila?" asked John letting himself fall on the chair.

"With your driving skills? I'm amazed I'm still alive!" she exclaimed, "I could literally see me life flash before me eyes," she added.

"I told ye I could make it under 30 minutes," he said happily.

"I didn't ask you to," she argued, "But since you are in a chatty mood, is there anything else I should know about my dear godfather? Another extortion? Any other illegal ways to hold someone ransom?"

"Ye are over thinkin' this," replied john tired of her bringing the subject up, "I told ye, relax, so Petey ain't exactly the happiest bloke on earth and Mags ain't exactly Gandhi, so what? He hasn't done anything to ye."

"That's beside the point," she protested, "Has he brainwashed anyone? Gambit said it wasn't the first time," she remembered.

"The bloke probably has, would ye just drop it?" John said irritated.

"How can you live with yourself?" asked Regina raising her voice.

"We ain't exactly the Peace Corps love, we got some shady business of our own, ye too, a'right? Gambit said it, the bruce got great timing. He recruits people when we are our worst and he is just a ye know, a nice outlet, give the man that, he got a big metal shiny heart," he concluded, "Now drop it, ye messing me mojo up."

Before Regina could insist any further the principal's door opened and from there exited two people. Regina smiled at recognizing one.

"I'll take both right now," informed Kelly to the secretary who motioned for John and Regina to come in.

Wanda gave the girl a smirk before leaving for her first class.

As the door closed, the two newly registered students took their seat and listened an educational speech given by the principal.

"And that's what Bayville High stands for." He said finishing proudly, "But before we begin picking your classes is there any type of condition I should be aware of?"

"I'm allergic to peeps,(2)" answered Jon straight up.

Kelly chuckled, "I wasn't referring to that, but do not worry no peeps around this school cafeteria," he said trying to joke.

"He might look the part, but he is not really demented," answered Regina motioning to John, "He is just easily amused."

Kelly pulled a nervous smile, "What I mean is any unusual trait?"

"I can stand on my head for twenty minutes," (3) confessed John, "Wanna see?"

"That won't be necessary," said Kelly placing John back on his seat, " I mean non human like conditions," he clarified.

Regina understood what he referred to, "Mutants? That's what you mean?" she asked.

"Then you are?" asked Kelly as his look became more stern and cold.

John looked at him, he just wanted to pull out his lighter and burn his office down and ask him if he had a problem with it. Regina was not to far from that thought but kept her cool, "Yes," she admitted.

"Well then I guess I have the perfect schedule for you already," he said pulling two papers and handing to each of them, "Don't cause any trouble," he warned before dismissing them from his office.

"Only two more months," he told himself and he would be rejoicing in his mayor's office and the old principal would return to take charge. Foolish woman that Raven Darkholme, she had no idea what she was going up against, or so he thought.

--

Rogue gazed dreamily out the window. She had not been able to focus all day, even her training hurt, gladly Wolverine had not registered Gambit's scent on her. Of course that was because she scrub her skin with soap so hard that she probably even scrubbed more than his scent. Logan might've not smelled Gambit on her but he still was very suspicious of her, the talk with Wanda last night and her obvious distractible self this morning.

_I'll be checking the fields Stripes, anything you wanna confess now?_ Were his last words to Rogue. A regular student would have flinched or actually do what was ordered but not her. Oh no! She was not going to let her first date end up in tatters, as much as she wished Remy ended up that way after it, but she was going to enjoy herself, even if it meant she would have to deflate his ego all night, not that it was too hard for the Rogue.

"…And the vertex of the equation is? Rogue?" asked the math teacher, bringing Rogue back to reality.

" Points 7 and 5?" guessed Rogue taking a glance at the problem.

"Close 7 and 4," corrected the teacher returning to his lecture.

_Filled mah quota fo' the day,_ thought Rogue dazing off once again. A couple more minutes and it would be lunch. She had yet to run into Wanda or Regina. Kitty had told her she run into Pyro and Todd, she guessed she would see them in 6th. Kelly had this new plan where all mutants coincidentally had PE altogether, he guessed that he would keep all mutants apart or at least pair the brotherhood with one of the x-men to keep those boys down and if tensions were to be unleashed it could be on the open field during PE. Her 5th was a free period so she could go to the library or hang out in Kitty's HomeEc class. Everyone was shocked when they found out that the teacher had given her a second chance.

Rogue raised her eyes to the clock and started packing her bags, the other students took notice and did the same.

"Ok, pack up, tomorrow is lesson 4.5, got it? And please turn in your homework _before_ you leave," announced the teacher as the bell rang.

Rogue got her stuff together and headed to drop off her homework.

"Hey Roguey," said a voice from behind.

Rogue turned around to meet with none other than one of the Acolytes, "Pyro?"

"I'm John here Sheila," he said, "Hey got a message for ye," he added pulling a paper from his pockets.

"From who?" asked Rogue placing one of her hand on her hips.

"Yer lover," teased John batting his eyes, "He didn't say I couldn't sing it so here it goes!" he said taking a deep breath.

"Give meh that," said Rogue realizing whom it was from and preventing John from making her ears bleed.

"Hey!" he protested, "Ye could've just asked! Ye know I'm from the same place Bon Scott was born," he said.

"He was Scottish," replied Rogue.

"Right, well we were under the same empire, so I can sing," he corrected.

"Meet meh during yahr free 5th by the tree?" read Rogue ignoring the pyromaniac, "Wait how does he know Ah have a free fifth?"

John kept quiet, "Would ye look at the time? I'm late fer me food," he said storming off.

"Whoah did you just like scared him off?" asked Kitty walking in, "Look who I found!" she added pulling Wanda.

"Is she always this chipper?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, yah'll get used tah it," said Rogue, "Came here looking fo' meh?"

"Well like yeah, you were taking ages to come out, and we still have to plan your date and Wanda is here to help," whispered Kitty.

"She wouldn't shut up if I didn't agree," defended Wanda.

"How about we find a place more private?" offered Rogue exiting the room with them, "And Ah think Ah know the place," she said.

--

Rhye waited by her locker for her lunatic friend, she had recognized a couple of the X-Men as they walked by, she understood now why it would be a bad idea to mess with them. They were a lot of them in the school; the only one that was missing was probably Jamie, who was too young for high school.

Her day had gone from bad to worse, she just couldn't concentrate on anything that she was doing and had already gained detention because apparently she had messed with one of the popular football players the day before (4). How was she supposed to know he went to the school? He looked too old anyways. But that wasn't the reason for her clouded mind, it was rather what she had found out about Magneto and the job that Mastermind had started on her. Psychics always gave her a lot of headaches, she hadn't felt that sick since she pissed of a former teammate by the name of Stacy X (5).

"Where are you John?" she asked aloud. She continued tapping her foot when she saw a penny on the floor. She looked both ways, the halls were empty and she went and grabbed it.

She placed it in her left hand and tried to imitate the events of the morning. Placing her opposite hand on top, she carefully slid it down turning the round penny into a thing sheet of metal. _Hmm, apparently Mastermind isn't as incompetent as he looks,_ she thought. Checking again for any bystander, she once again placed her right hand on top but this time instead of sliding she lifted it up. The thin sheet of what once was a penny now resembled a needle.

Not long she started creating different shapes and playing with the piece of matter. She was having a jolly good time that was until she heard footsteps approaching, she lost her concentration immediately causing her center of entertainment to slid from her hand and give her a nasty cut.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as clenched her injured hand into a fist. She took a look at the former penny and just let it sink into the floor.

The voices became clearer and clearer and she saw Pietro and John approaching, and the other Brotherhood boys behind them. He fit with them quite fine, she noted.

"Hey Reg," greeted Pietro appearing next to her instantly. "Heard you were asking for me the other day."

"Eh yeah, run into Wanda and was wondering where you were," she replied holding back the stings that her injury was giving her.

"You so this is Magneto's new girl?" asked a hopping mutant, "I'm the Toad babe," he added with a wink.

Regina wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or burst out laughing, she opted to do neither.

"I'm Fred or the Blob," said the biggest one with a shy smile.

"'Sup," greeted the other one who looked quite miserable.

"That'll be our happiest member Lance," snorted Pietro.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Regina," she said waving her hand.

"Now we are all friends!" exclaimed John, "And that's a great thing 'cause you are leaving with them."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, "I thought we were gonna work today," she added in a whisper.

"Right, forgot, sorry Reg, but Mags assigned Gambit and me with a mission and I'm leaving during 6th, ain't life sweet?" he exclaimed rejoicing in the idea of leaving school early.

"Don't worry, whatever you need, just tell me and they will get it for you," assured Pietro signaling at the three behind him.

Regina rolled her eyes. Wanda was not exaggerating when she said that Pietro in power was as bad as him in a sugar high. "Gee thanks for your willingness to put everyone else to work mate," she said, "But since you offered, where's the nurse's office?"

"Why?" asked Lance who was not very happy with Pietro's orders.

"This," she said showing her left hand now smeared with blood.

"Ugh, and you guys call me nasty," said Toad.

"Had a little accident with a blade, now anyone knows the direction?" she said when the guys seemed to have lost themselves on a debate of how nasty Todd was.

"She won't help you, she is scared of mutants, I went there the other day because of a tummy ache and…" said Fred

"The other day? You mean last year?" corrected Lance.

"Tummy ache? Was it that day you ate the whole cafeteria food?" inquired Pietro.

"No I think it was the day he ate the entire Tuesday Special portions raw," corrected Toad.

"I would carry a bottle of Costco tums if I were ye," added John.

"Hey bloody hand here!" she said trying to bring back their attention to the previous topic.

"Oh yeah well you just need a handkerchief around," said Fred pulling a white cloth from his pocket, "Just wash it and then I'll wrap it around," he added pointing at the bathrooms direction.

"Since when do you carry a handkerchief?" asked Pietro skeptically.

"Every southern gentleman does," he said proudly.

"Again, since when?" added Lance causing the boys to laugh.

"Hmph!" exclaimed an offended Blob. "Did you wash it well?"

"Yeah," answered Regina extending her hand. Fred tied the cloth around her tight enough to cut down the bleeding yet not to hard that it would cut down her entire circulation. "Thanks," she said giving him a smile.

"In my family everyone has to go through a first aid class, you would be amazed at how many people we attend during our family reunions," he said.

"I thought you said that was when everyone got drunk and tried to ride the bulls man," said Toad.

"Yeah, the bulls' horns hurt a lot," he exclaimed.

"Are you sure I cannot go to the mission with you?" whispered Regina in John's ear.

* * *

(1) _Fils de salope --_ son of a bitch  
(2) There's this great trilogy by one of my favorite authors Goldylokz, you should totally check her stories out, she is working on the third installment right now. Anyways going back to the reference in her story John has an unnatural fear of purple peeps, this takes a different approach but it is to honor the _Nine to Five_ series.  
(3) I was watching Total Drama Island and I thought it was a really random talent.  
(4) On Ch. 9, Wanda and Regina mess with football players.

**A/N: Okay hope you guys liked it, I'll try my best to have the second part by tonight but don't worry I promise it won't take as long as it took to get this one up. Also our favorite couple meets up and how many of you think that Kelly did a good job at putting all the mutants in the same gym class?**


	11. Educational System Pt 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Marvel character...what a sad, sad world we live in_

**Okay, I tried my best to get this chapeter sooner but sharing a computer with 3 other people surely poses a challenge. Thanks all you guys for your reviews, I'm actually going to take the time to respond to them in this chappie. Also I forgot about the 5th reference in the last chapter, you might know who Stacy X is but just to summarize she is a mutant who used to work as a hooker, one of her powers is pheromones release causing someone to physically manifest certain symptons be it orgasms or even vomiting, in our character's case is the latter.  
Well enjoy the chapter and the Romyness it has ;).**

**gambitfan85: **Thanks! Yeah I'm looking forward to writing it too.

**RomyLover: **Oh no! It is actually to show a bit of Rogue's insercurities and fear of this new experience for her.

**Yugi:** More on they way! Order up!

**CajunStyle:** Thanks a lot, I try to get the characters right but still putting a bit of my own twist, glad you are liking them the way I depict them.

**tfobmv18:** Chaos will happen! I mean really what was Kelly thinking? Or for that case me...(_evil grin)_ Glad you loved the chapter, I thought that she might learn later on, besides if Magneto finds out one of his men told her I don't think he would be too happy.

**Ace**: Thanks!

**Dark:** A reader of few words, yet encouraging! Hope you like the update.

**RR:** Yes he is super hot _(gazes dreamily at Gambit)_ anyways yeah the more help the better, specially from two very different girls.

**Wanda W: **I always thought that Fred was a sweet guy deep inside. I was watching the Toad, the Witch and the Wardrobe episode and Fred was so sweet when he told Pietro that he wouldn't make his lunch anymore and he told him he didn't even noticed the "raddish roses." Anyways glad to read your reviews once again! I was wondering where you went...hehe.

* * *

**Ch. 11 – Educational System Pt. 2**

"So that's it? That's all the note says?" asked Kitty assuring herself her friend was not hiding anything.

"Yeah that's it," said Rogue. "Hey Wanda Ah was wondering whether yah could give meh a trim after school?"

"Sure," said Wanda as she looked at Rogue's hair, "Just a trim?"

"Yeah," said Rogue, "Ah don't want anything drastic, not yet at least," she added knowing the Wanda would like to experiment a bit.

"So we got your outfit already right?" asked Kitty going back to the planning.

"We've gone through that like thirty times Kitty," exclaimed Rogue, "Mah orange outfit, the one Ah wore fo' the Saddie Hawkins dance."

"Are you totally sure? Cause I was thinking of the red velvet dress you wore for the Dracula play will be better," said Kitty.

"Ahma eat out with him, not lahke get engaged or anything," replied Rogue.

"Well I like the idea of a red dress better," commented Wanda.

"It's lahke after school, how Ahm gonna explain that to the people at the institute?" questioned Rogue.

"You can change at my house," offered Wanda.

"Like yeah!" agreed Kitty, "That would work and plus everybody would think you went to hang out with Wanda, and if anyone asked why I didn't tag along I would say that I didn't want to run into Lance, it works perfectly!"

Rogue stared at her friend, she had never thought that Kitty would be that good at scheming but she had to give it to her, when her mind was set on something she wouldn't change it for anything, "Ah dunno, what if he shows up with some jeans and a shirt? Ah would stand out really bad, besides it would make it seem more than what it is," said Rogue unsure of her friend's advice.

"What's that exactly?" asked Wanda.

"Well it is just a date, and Ah mean, do yah really think he will stay around after it? He is a flirt, a real big one, he ain't gonna be around after it," answered Rogue.

"Oh bullshit!" exclaimed a ticked off Kitty.

"Excuse meh?" said Rogue taken a back.

"Well I mean, like, he knows about you, and he still wants to go out with you, he is like totally head over heels for you and if he were to do that to you, you wouldn't go out with him, I think you are scared," responded Kitty.

Both Wanda and Rogue stared at Kitty blankly, "Kitty is right," managed to say Wanda.

"Oh sure take her side," whined Rogue, "What do yah guys know 'bout mah feelings anyway? Yah think that Ah don't hate the fact that Ah'll never have a love life just because o' mah skin? Ahm not a fool, he will want more and when he realizes he can't he'll just leave. The way Ah see it is tah enjoy the moment and just end it before he ends in a comma," said Rogue containing her anger from being unleashed upon her two friends.

"Well then that makes you as bad as him," said Wanda, "You are using him only because you think he is using you, what if that isn't the case?"

"Ahm savin' his life," said Rogue. "If he gets too close we'll both get hurt, whether if Ah end it he will get another girl and get tah keep his life."

"Then ended it right now," ordered Kitty.

"Ah can't now!" protested Rogue.

"Then stop acting like an insecure bitch and go out with him and open up!" demanded the valley girl. "I have to go class, come on Wanda," she said picking her stuff and leaving Rogue behind.

"Give it a thought," advised Wanda following Kitty since they had the same class.

"Ah hate when she's right," muttered Rogue resting her head on the tree.

_What happened to the girl of the morning?_ She asked herself. "First Ahm all good tah go and then Ah just can't bear it," she exclaimed aloud throwing her arms in the air, "Ahm going crazy," she said shaking her head.

"_Oui, mais pour moi_," (1) said Gambit from behind making her jump, "Remy knew y'll get dis excited," he said chuckling.

"Yah scared meh," said Rogue glaring at him, "And come off yahr high horse, yah ain't that great, which reminds meh, how do yah know Ah got a free fifth?"

"What does one got t' do wit' de other?" asked Gambit not seeing the relation.

"Have yah been stalking meh again?" asked Rogue crossing her arms.

Gambit's eye drifted from her face to her chest as it seemed more prominent when she crossed her arms, "Mebbe Gambit likes y' a lot mo' when y're mad," he said.

Rogue rolled her eyes but her expression changed when she realized what he was looking at, "Perv," she said unfolding her arms.

"Oh no chere, I just appreciate beauty," he said taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"Why did yah come?" asked Rogue unable to hold her smile back.

"Well I got t' pick up Pyro fo' a mission, an' I thought since I got time, I wanted t' see y'," he confessed putting his arm around her.

"What kinda mission?" she couldn't contain herself, it was almost as a second nature to just ask about it.

"Remy shouldn't talk 'bout 'is work chere," he said giving her his million dollar smile.

"Sahrry," apologized Rogue, "So Ah guess we need some ground rules?"

"Sure, why not? Anyt'ing work-related is forbidden, anyt'ing else?" he said playing with Rogue's hair.

"Yeah, personal space," she said stopping his hand and unwrapping herself, "Yah are taking too many liberties swamp rat."

"_Desole_," '_Dammit LeBeau, you 'ave t' take it slow wit' da fille, y' don' wanna scare 'er,_ he thought. "Made reservations t'day," he added apologetically.

"Wow, ain't that lahke really fancy?" asked Rogue fidgeting with her hands.

"Only da best fo' ma chere," he flirted.

Rogue let out a chuckle, she was amazed at how he always knew what to say, always made her blush, always made her smile. "Ah can't believe mahself," she let out slip.

"What's dat?" said Remy who had fallen lost gazing at her.

"Ah mean, here Ah am going on tah eat with one o' Magneto's lackeys an' Ah dunno anything 'bout yah," she said looking at him directly in the eyes.

"What do y' want t' know chere?" asked Gambit hoping to clear her mind about any doubts she might have.

"Ah dunno, lahke, when did yah come back?" she inquired curiously.

"A couple days after Magneto came back from da dead," he replied.

"Why?" asked the goth accommodating herself, "Ah mean last time Ah saw yah, yah were with yahr family."

"Didn't work out dat well an' Remy 'ad a contract t' fulfill," he responded, "Can Remy ask y' a favor?"

"Sure he can," said Rogue playing along.

Gambit smiled at his dear's response, he was tempted to ask for a kiss, flirt, but he didn't want to ruin his chances with Rogue, specially not now that he felt that he was in probation. He had never felt so insecure as when it came to her, he couldn't assert how he stood with her, ever. She was unpredictable and a complete new experience for him, he was just constantly fascinated with her.

"Ah said yes," repeated Rogue snapping her fingers to wake him up.

"Sorry chere, Remy just got lost in dose beautiful eyes o' y'rs," he complimented, "but what I really wanted t' ask was whether y' would be so kind as in accompanying me t' d'office t' pick up John."

"Sure," said Rogue shrugging and getting up. She turned around and extended her hand.

Remy gave her a funny look but rather than using her aiding hand he pulled her down causing her to end up in his lap. "Remy likes dis way better," he said tucking away one of her bangs to the side.

"Let meh go jerk," protested Rogue when she snapped out of his charm.

"Just say da magic word," teased Gambit.

"Do it or Ah'll kick yahr ass," threatened Rogue fighting to loosen his grip.

"Y're no fun chere," he whined letting her get up, "But don' worry Remy's fun enough fo' both o' us."

"Good luck finding the office, Ahm out," said Rogue turning his back on him and walking away.

"_Ton sac-a-dos cher,_" (2) yelled out Remy after her. It wasn't hard to catch up with her, "C'me on Rogue, I was just messin' wit' y'," he said handing her bag.

She snatched her bag from his hands, "Whatever swamp rat," she muttered.

"Say, how 'bout Remy makes it up t' y'?" he said giving her once again his trademark smirk.

"Ahm listening," said Rogue who was tempted by his offer. _Anything that I can hang over his head_, thought Rogue.

Remy was close to retracting his offer when he saw the smile formed in Rogue's face, but he had honor, and he was going to keep his offer, "What do y' 'ave in mind?"

"Well, how 'bout Ah get to ask anythin' Ah want on Friday and yah must answer honestly," she requested her eyes sparkling.

"Work is outta limits," he repeated the previous rule, "An' what does Remy get?"

"Ah ain't making up fo' anything," the Rogue replied. "But fo' every 20th question yah'll get one," she offered.

"Fifth," asked Remy.

"15th," suggested Rogue.

"Seventh," insisted Remy.

"Tenth, take or leave it Cajun," settled Rogue.

"D'accord," he accepted.

--

The mutant by the codename of Pyro walked the halls of Bayville High heading for the office. He flicked his lighter on and off, even though Magneto had checked him and threatened him to not even think on setting anything on fire, he had managed to get his favorite Zippo out of the house, well base to be more exact.

He couldn't be grateful enough that his hours of torture were being cut short, even if it was a cut of 55 minutes. He at least wouldn't have to endure PE, not that it was a big problem for him. He was into sports such as soccer or rugby, and other board sports but there was no fun about being ordered by some frustrated PE teacher than would make them run in circles for hours.

"Have fun fire boy," said a skunk haired girl waving at him.

"Thanks love," he replied when he recognized her. "Rems ye came to save me!" he exclaimed when he saw his teammate and run to hug him.

"John stop dat," said Gambit separating from John and smiling nervously at the people around.

"Ye think ye are too cool fer me? With yer sunglasses an' all? Newsflash we are _inside_ a building, no sun shines here," he added trying to remove the sunglasses.

Gambit smacked John's approaching hand, "_Non_, do y' wanna scare da whole office?" He was not trying to draw attention to himself but with John in proximity, that was nearly impossible. "_Allons_," he ordered leading to the exit. (3)

Once the two Acolytes were out of the school building John asked, "What's this mission all about? Does it involve fire? Do I get to burn things? I haven't burn anything today, I feel so dirty," he rambled.

"Remind Gambit t' nev'r let y' go a day wit'out burnin' somet'ing, y're even mo' annoyin'," he noted, "But da mission is simple, Magneto's flyin' us t' a government's Record Office an' we're supposed t' get all da information we can hold on Genosha, the rest must be destroyed, in our case, y' can burn ev'ryt'ing down," said Gambit giving his friend an encouraging pat in the back.

"Genosha? That sounds like somethin' I'll get a Chinese place," he joked.

"It's some utopian country, but Magneto 'as its doubts 'bout dat place," informed the demon eyed mutant mounting his bike, "We are meeting the boss a couple blocks from 'ere."

Pyro followed as he mounted his bike, "We are going to burn stuff, yay!" he exclaimed cheerfully and the two departed.

--

Rogue left Remy as soon as she saw John, she didn't want to be around as they conversed their mission, it would be unethical. She still had a couple minutes left before she had to go to 6th, so she decided to meet up with Kitty and well apologize.

She had been debating her motives and feelings all day. She had come to terms with herself and admitted that she liked the idea of a guy romancing her, especially one as good looking as the Cajun. How many times did she wish that Scott had done the same? But she had faced it, Scott and her would never be more than friends, not that it was a bad thing. She was over her crush, she laughed every time she remembered it. _Man Ah must've looked so dumb_, she thought laughing to herself.

Rogue walked past Kitty's (and now Wanda's) class and took a glimpse at the classroom. She couldn't see Wanda but she saw Kitty talking to the teacher, "Sahrry, Ah gotta talk tah Kitty one second," interrupted Rogue.

The teacher rather than being mad seemed actually grateful, "Kitty you may go," said the teacher, and then whispered to Rogue, "take the last ten minutes of class, please."

Rogue chuckled but nodded and left the room with Kitty. "Hey um, Ahm sorry about yah know, earlier."

Kitty kept quiet for a couple seconds but gave up, "Don't sweat it, I went a bit over the line I guess."

"So all good?" asked Rogue.

"Like totally!" said a cheery Kitty.

"Good, Ah was gonna get Wanda out but Ah didn't see her," said Rogue.

"I don't think she will mind, she is actually really good at cooking, a bit impatient but I think her friend kinda keeps her in order, she is really nice," said Kitty.

"Friend? Who?" inquired Rogue.

"Her name is Regina," said Kitty.

"Ah was wondering if she came tah school today," said Rogue mainly to herself, "She is the girl Ah met the other day, during yahr cooking classes."

"Oh! It is a small world after all," exclaimed Kitty, "She is like really cool, she has PE with us next, oh and that reminds me did you hear about the new class?"

"The all new mutant PE class? Yeah, Ah don't know what Kelly was thinking but that just comes tah show how dumb he is," asserted Rogue thinking of the chaos that was going to happen when the Brotherhood were paired with the new recruits.

"Yeah, I heard they got a new teacher and all, and moved all the non-mutants student to the gym while we get the field…the entire year!" announced Kitty pissed.

"That's just great," said Rogue.

"Almost forgot! How was your secret rendez-vous with your French lover," teased Kitty making kissing noises.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "It was fahne, and he is not French, he is just a Cajun, doesn't make him entirely French," cleared Rogue.

"Whatever doesn't make him any less exotic," said Kitty.

"Yah wanna go out with him? Be mah guest," teased Rogue.

"Like I wouldn't mind but it is against girlfriend's rule to like go out with a friend's boyfriend," recited Kitty.

"He is not mah boyfriend," said Rogue.

"That's not what Kurt said," challenged Kitty.

"Ah told him that Ah called him that in a moment of…" Rogue stopped thinking of the right word.

"Passion?" offered Kitty.

"Yeah! NO!" Rogue corrected herself, "Ah mean lahke it was a heated argument and on the spot and Ah couldn't, stop lookin' at meh that way, Ahm telling the truth," said Rogue when she saw the I-don't-buy-it look in Kitty's face.

"The way I see it there's only one way to call a guy you are going on a date your boyfriend," instructed Kitty, "and that's because he is your boyfriend."

"Well he hasn't asked meh officially, he just lahke said he was," recalled Rogue.

"Well what would you say like if he asked you?" asked Kitty, something was brewing in her mind. She knew that if she told John he would tell Remy, oh how she loved to play matchmaker!

"Ah dunno, Ah mean Ah don't know much about the guy," confessed Rogue analyzing her position, "Ah think Ah could be more sure after Friday, maybe, Ah just feel lahke Ahm getting too deep into this and Ah don't wanna drown…or drown him fo' that case."

"Don't think about that! The way I see it, enjoy it, he likes you and seems very serious, so just like take your time but don't ruin this opportunity, I mean how many hot Cajun guys will ask anyone of us out in a lifetime? The chances are very slim," comforted Kitty.

"Ah really don't like the fact that yah're right lately, the rules of the world musta been all screwed when Apocalypse woke up," said Rogue actually taking her friend's advice.

"You like can call me your love guru from now on," said Kitty proudly.

"Ah'll just go with Kitty," Rogue said shaking her head, "The bell is gonna ring in a minute, let's drop our books off and meet up with Wanda and Reg after."

"Oh like they said they were going to the student store to get the PE clothes so might as well just wait for them in the field," offered Kitty.

--

"Ms. Maximoff this cookies are amazing! I didn't know you were this great of a cook, pardon me, but you just don't look the part," exclaimed the teacher eating her third cookie.

Wanda only gave a satisfactory smile, with her powers the probability of making the best cookies were highly on her favor.

"I thought there was this no-powers policy," said Regina once the teacher left to check on the other group.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," replied Wanda.

"Have any idea where the student store is?" asked Regina eating one of the cookies.

"Yeah, Kitty showed me before class," said Wanda putting the rest of her creation on a Ziploc bag.

"Clean up everybody before you leave!" announced the teacher with a minute to spare.

Regina cleared out their table and finished cleaning up with the help of Wanda, "Hey how aware of your father's business are you?" asked Regina nonchalantly.

"Not much, that's Pietro's field, why?" asked Wanda throwing away the last piece of trash.

"Got things on me mind," responded Regina as the bell rang, "Let's go get those wonderful uniforms!" she added heading for the door.

--

"Wonderful huh?" pointed out Wanda completely unhappy with how she looked in the uniform.

"I wasn't completely serious when I said it," replied Regina tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Ah was wondering where yah two went," said Rogue using another set of gym clothes.

"You can wear something other than this ridiculous outfit?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah," answered Rogue, "Ah wouldn't be caught dead wearing that," she added holding back giggles.

Regina and Wanda looked at each other, "Bringing something else tomorrow," said Regina.

"Right up there with you," agreed Wanda.

"Like you are taking to long," announced Kitty motioning for the girls to go out in the field.

"Wait I'm going to change my top," said Wanda taking her red tank top.

"Gee and then you tell me I take a long time getting ready," complained Kitty to Rogue.

"What exactly do we do in PE class again?" asked Regina for the sake of a conversation starter.

"Nothing that yah would need in life," replied Rogue.

"That's a relief," shot back Wanda as she finished changing. "We can go now," she announced as Kitty and Rogue led them to the field.

It was an uncommon picture that of Bayville's High football and track field. It might have been the two cop cars and ambulance parked nearby and ready for any type of emergency, or the military sergeant in the middle of the field directing a group of seemingly harmless teens or that the PE teacher resembled Richard Simmons crossed with a hippie.

The teens had visibly separated into two groups, one filled with freshmen and sophomores and a few upperclassmen and the other, much smaller, filled with the Brotherhood boys. It was a quite varied class one must admit.

"Glad you are joining us ladies," practically yelled out the soldier, "My name is Sgt. Thomas, you will refer to me as sir, got it?" he introduced.

"Yes sir," replied the bunch.

"I'm here to protect the life of this well-to-do establishment and your teacher," he said pointing at the little man next to him. "You may take charge now," he added getting out of the way.

"Children, you may refer to me as Mr. Susan," everyone held back their snickers as the sergeant glared, "or you may call me Blue Flame," said the little man evoking a sense of peace. "I'll be your teacher for the art of preparing your bodies for the demands of the world," he said making a big circle with his hands.

"Huh?" was everyone's response.

"I thought we sign up for PE," said Fred.

"Shut it Dukes!" yelled out the Sergeant.

"No need for hostility," said the little man accommodating his colorful sunglasses, "Now I don't believe in such thing as restriction, so I will let you use your powers as long as nature doesn't get harmed," he added.

"Oh mother a hippie," muttered the cops in their car.

The students eyed each other mischievously—the tiny idealist had no idea what he had gotten into.

"I see one man short," announced the Sergeant, "Where's Allerdyce?"

"How does he know our names?" asked Kitty.

"He has a file with our pictures attached," replied Rogue.

"I thought Magneto's men were safe from any government recognition," Kitty whispered.

"Well there's Pyro and Regina, one obviously has to be named John and since Regina is new and unaffiliated she has to make up for the other mutant, don't yah think?" assessed Rogue.

"You two, shut it," said Sgt. Thomas pointing at Kitty and Rogue, "Unless you could enlighten us on the location of your missing friend."

"He had tah go home early," excused Rogue.

The X-Men members eyed Rogue curiously and puzzled at how their teammate could know or defend for that case an enemy.

"Run intah him earlier," added Rogue in her defense to the puzzled boys.

"Well tell your little friend because of his impudence he will have to make up extra laps," announced the drill sergeant. Meanwhile the actual teacher seemed to have his attention of the beauty and elegance of a flower.

"Isn't nature wonderful?" he asked making a twirl, "Anyways how about we start with running? Yes, good," he said, "Take your places and when I blow the whistle you may start."

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" yelled the Sergeant afterwards making the students to head for the track. "Wait, Dukes, sit this one out, we don't need earthquakes."

Blob would have typically lashed out at the man's insult but considering that he would not have to run he seemed rather satisfied and sat out.

"Piece of cake, I can run this thing 100 times and finish before all of you," bragged Pietro.

"Yeah, yeah super speed, whatever, I could just ice this whole track and I would be the obvious winner," boasted Bobby.

"Well me and my girl Amara could melt your little ice path, huh Amara?" said Tabitha elbowing Amara.

"And I could hex all your mouths shut," groaned Wanda, "Why am I in school again?"

"Ask John, he will be glad to answer that," whispered Regina.

Everyone took their place. If there had been any spectator present, aside from the hired hand, they would have been quick to see the competition sparked between a couple of the students, most specific the male students as each boasted of their manly superiority hoping to gain the girls attention. As the whistle was blown all insanity was unleashed.

Pietro also known as Quicksilver started off gaining the lead by a couple laps, while Berserker and Iceman attempted to stop him through ice blasts and zaps. Second in lead was Roberto as he took his Sunspot image and gained enhanced abilities.

"HEY Watch it Ice boy!" yelled out Lance avoiding a hit.

"Maybe you just have to move out of the way," replied Bobby.

"Oh I'll move you right out of the way a'right," Lance said causing an earthquake.

"Nobody cares who's more macho," exclaimed Kitty as she passed them by.

"Right, I would have to be a Russian tin man for that, forgot," shot back Lance bitterly.

"Like get over yourself Lance," responded Kitty, "Come on Regina, let's leave those suckers behind," she added pulling Regina by the arm.

"You are quite friendly," exclaimed Regina when Lance was out of hearing distance.

"He is such, ugh! I can't believe I dated that guy," said Kitty pissed.

_Okay, that's it if they can date between enemy teams and befriend the children of the enemy what stops me from being completely honest?_ Thought Regina.

"Hey Reg, hanging with slowpoke there?" said Pietro startling the two girls.

"Who are you calling slowpoke huh?" said Kitty sticking her tongue at him.

"Man you are really slow, didn't notice I was talking about you kit-cat? Besides I wasn't talking to you, but to Reg here," he said winking at Regina.

"Keep running along Pietro, I think they are catching up to you," replied Regina.

"Catching up? Ha! I'm at least 7 laps ahead of them," he said dismissing such silly assumption.

"There he is! Freeze his legs now," commanded Ray to Bobby who missed.

"See? Too slow, even when I'm not even paying attention, see ya in a couple secs," he said zooming away.

"Didn't know you knew Pietro that well," mentioned Kitty.

"Eh, yeah, not that well, just a couple things," said Regina.

"Dated?" asked Kitty.

"Oh lord no," said Regina shaking her head.

"Sorry, like well he dates a lot," informed Kitty, "And I like assumed that's how you knew him. But since that's not the case, like how then?"

Regina smiled nervously, _Lie, wait no, don't lie…you can't anyways…damn!_ "Grew up with him," she confessed.

"Oh, that's how like you know Wanda too?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, we used to have play dates when we were way young," replied Regina.

"Saw Pietro by, vas he like bothering you two?" asked Kurt as he bamfed near the two girls, this time only Regina was startled.

"You'll get used to it," said Kitty putting her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Hehe, sorry," apologized Kurt, "Hey you are za girl from ze other day, I'm Kurt, remember me?"

"Yeah," she replied catching her breath, "Regina by the way," she introduced herself.

"Hey Kurt do us the favor of teleporting us near Wanda and Rogue, I don't wanna run all the way there," requested Kitty.

"All aboard fuzzy blue express," he announced as Kitty grabbed him by the arm and motioned Regina to do the same.

BAMF!

The three teens appeared right behind Wanda and Rogue.

"And well he will be pickin' meh up from yahr house, KURT!" yelled out Rogue noticing her little brother behind her.

"Who is 'he'?" he inquired narrowing his eyes.

"Mr. Logan silly," said Kitty smiling cutely.

"Why?" asked Kurt who seemed more interested in the matter.

"Cause Ahm gonna hang out with Wanda," said Rogue, "What now Ah have tah ask fo' yahr permission too?"

"No, no, not at all, is zat vith, y'know, zat Gambit hangin' aroung I thought zat maybe you and him," said Kurt.

"Meh and him what?" asked Rogue pretending to be deeply offended, "Ah told yah Ah was trying tah avoid a bloodshed but no! Yah and Scott had tah make such a big deal out of it, Ahm amazed Logan didn't lahke killed us or something after that scene."

"Sorry Rogue, didn't mean to, really! I just was looking after you," said Kurt putting his puppy eyes.

"Oh erase that look, fahne, let's just let it go, and please don't let it happen again," said Rogue containing her grin.

"Great!" said Kurt hugging Rogue who only let out a sigh.

"Are you tearing up?" asked Regina to Wanda.

"Must be some dirt up on my eye," said Wanda gaining composure.

"That scenes reminds me a bit of when you and Pietro were young," started Regina.

"I wasn't tearing up Reg, you can stop that," warned Wanda.

"Geesh okay, I was being a bit reminiscent," said Regina putting Wanda's hands down, "No need to hex anyone, specially me," she muttered the last part.

"It's amazing that you are not participating on the macho fest going around us," Wanda told Kurt.

"Vell I'm ze better man," he said making weight lifter poses.

"Oh please," exclaimed Kitty, "You should have like seen him when I asked him to try the cookies I made yesterday."

"Zere's no living creature zat could eat zat," exclaimed Kurt.

"That's like so not totally true! Jamie offered himself to try them!" defended Kitty.

"So that's why he didn't go tah school today, he was looking really sick," informed Rogue.

"Good thing we didn't let her near your cookie batch," muttered Regina to Wanda.

"With my powers doubts she could screw them up," replied Wanda.

"I beg to differ," interjected Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, think fast!" said Bobby throwing a snowball at him.

Kurt bamfed out of the way but Wanda wasn't as quick and was hit. That was it for the boy named Bobby Drake or for that case any human form in the field.

"TOAD!" she yelled as an immediate reaction hexing him a couple feet in the air.

"Yo, what did I do this time snoochums? I'm innocent," he whimpered.

"Eh sorry about that," recognized Wanda, "Where's Ice boy?" She said looking for him.

"I think he is hiding behind those two," pointed Pietro out who was always up to see his sister torture someone other than him.

ZAP!

"What was that for?" yelped out Pietro after Wanda hexed him.

"For enjoying this too much," she replied as she headed for Bobby, who had been abandoned by Ray and Sam.

"He-he, it was accident, I was aiming at Kurt and well he bamfed and OUCH!" yelled out Bobby in pain, "OUCH, OW! OW!"

"Man he is getting his ass kicked by a girl," snickered Toad.

"What did you say?" asked Tabitha and Amara in unison preparing themselves to show Toad a taste of girl power.

"Hey! Ow, man that's dangerous to carry around, hey ow," cried out Toad.

"Man can you believe Bobby?" sighed Jubilee.

"Figures he will be the first to get into a mess," exclaimed Ray.

"Well you did run away instead of helping him out," pointed Roberto out.

"OH what Mr. Sunny Boy woulda done? Huh?" said Ray pushing Roberto.

"Watch it," he said. Soon both guys were engaged into a fight.

"Mann can you calm down your sister?" asked Kurt bamfing next to Pietro.

"Wanna try it? Be my guest!" said Pietro pushing Kurt into Wanda.

"Sorry," Kurt said patting Wanda on the shoulder.

"Hey hands of my woman fuzz ball!" yelled out Toad sending a slime ball at Kurt's direction.

Once again Kurt teleported before he was hit, and once again Wanda was the one who received the attack. Only that this time she let the world know how she felt, and she was very, very, very angry.

"TOAAAAAAAD!!" she growled throwing hex bolts everywhere.

Everyone ran for cover, the cops and the ambulance made a run for it leaving the place behind, and the PE teacher was oblivious to what was happening.

"Someone give that girl a midol," exclaimed Tabitha avoiding a hex.

"Don't even mention that," cried out Pietro, "You shoulda seen her last month when she ran out." He shivered.

"The way I see it the slimey one is responsible, I say send him to the lions," exclaimed Ray who was more worried about his own skin.

"I don't remember her ever being this angry," exclaimed Regina aloud, "Except for that one time Pietro stole her mmmphhmm," she could say the rest as Pietro covered her mouth.

"Let's keep our childhood memories well locked up on public, savvy?" he said getting a nod from Regina.

Rogue overhearing this got really suspicious, "Yah two know each other?" She asked.

"Know each other? Man we practically grew up together didn't we Reg? You could say she was like my first girlfriend huh?" He added with a wink.

Regina blushed both in embarrassment and the sudden spotlight, "Um yeah sure, well not really I mean, I guess."

"How?" asked Rogue not very happy with her friend not sharing that tiny little detail.

"Family relations," responded Pietro.

"Ah was talking tah Regina, Pietro," said Rogue pushing Pietro out of the way.

"Well, you see his dad is my godfather, no real blood relationship there," said Regina trying to make it sound like a funny thing.

"Magneto is yahr godfather?" asked Rogue in shock avoiding another hex, "WANDA WILL YAH COOL OFF?"

"Ah guess not," said Rogue when a hex was directed specifically on her way.

"Someone throw Toad out there," asked Kitty.

"Not a problem, sorry buddy," said Fred grabbing Toad.

"Wait no, ah! What about all the fun times we had? Our friendship? Oh come on the breakfast I made for you this morning, that has to count for AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Toad as he was thrown in Wanda's direction.

"Hey there babycakes, missed me?" he asked chuckling nervously.

"You have no idea," replied Wanda growling.

* * *

(1) _Yes but for me_  
(2) _Your backpack dear  
_(3)_ Let's go_

**A/N: What will Rogue wear to her date? I'm still debating on the issue, want to persuade me to a certain outfit? Well then try your case on your review! But going back to the chapter, hope you guys all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
